


Mr and Mrs Jane

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 68,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots of life with Mr and Mrs Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teresa is slowly waking up, she reaches for her husband, something that has quickly become a habit although it's only been a few weeks, she's surprised to find his space empty. She opens her eyes. The door opens and there he is carrying a tray in his hands and the smile that tells her that he loves her with every ounce of his being and then she remembers it's Sunday and she wonders once again, how he always seems to know when she's waking up.

"Good morning my dear. Breakfast in bed."

He puts the tray on the floor while she's sitting up and he helps arrange the pillows behind her, stealing a kiss on the back of her neck in the process that sends a shiver down her spine. He sits on the bed beside her and lifts the tray off the floor. He places it over her lap. On the tray is a small vase with two orange tulips in it, there is a mug of coffee and some pancakes covered in bananas, berries and syrup. The smell is unbelievable, she looks at her husband.

"Good morning, how can you make pancakes smell so incredible?"

"It's just one of my many talents that are yours to enjoy."

"One of many eh?"

He stands up and leans over and gives her a deep kiss, that takes her breath away. He pulls away and smiles at her flushed face and whispers

"Yes one of many"

He straightens up and moves towards the bathroom, stopping at the door.

"Now enjoy, while I'm running you a bath."

He ducks in and closes the door before she can get out a word of protest. She attacks her breakfast. After a few bites she leans against the pillows, closing her eyes, savouring the delicious combinations of the pancake, fruit and a syrup she's never tasted the like of before. She wonders what she ever did to deserve to be as happy as she is at this moment.

"Because you supported me for many years when I was single-minded, selfish and insufferable."

Teresa jumps.

"I could have spilled the breakfast all over the bed."

"Sorry, Your bath will be ready, and just the right temperature, when you've finished eating."

She pats the bed beside her, and he sits back down. She fills her fork and offers it to him. He leans forward and takes the food.

"Thank you for this. You spoil me."

"Only on Sundays, every other day of the week, I can be wicked and a trouble maker because on Sundays you will forgive me for everything."

"So that's your plan. Your pancakes are good but they're not that good."

He snatches the plate away as she tries to get another piece.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She moves on to her knees and reaches for the plate and he moves it out of her reach.

"Disparaging my pancakes."

"No, no, no, They're delicious, let me have one more bite."

He keeps the plate out of her reach.

"Take back what you said."

"Make me pancakes like that and I'll forgive you anything and..."

She's been moving towards him as she's speaking and she knocks his hand, resting on the bed, out from under him. He somehow has the presence of mind to prevent food spilling on the bed as he loses his balance and she quickly moves behind him and has him in a headlock.

"You don't give me pancakes to die for and then take it away."

He pulls her arm away from his throat far enough that he can talk.

"I'm sorry, sorry. You can have it back."

She increases the pressure and leans towards his ear.

"Promise?"

He nods his head vigorously. She lets go. She's dropped her fork so Jane takes some pancake and wraps some fruit in it and feeds it to her, following it with a kiss. He place the plate on the floor and kisses her again. He place his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her too him.

"What are you doing Mr. Jane?"

"Would you like help getting undressed for your bath."

She murmurs underneath his lips:

"I'm sure it's still too hot and needs a some more time to cool."

"That's good, I was planning on taking my time."


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon, Abbot, Fischer and Cho are racing to the house of the suspect. Lisbon received a text four hours ago from Jane saying he was going to talk to the women as he felt there was more to her story than she gave to Cho and Fischer when they interviewed her. She hasn't heard anything since and he isn't picking up as she tries to call him over and over, ever since they received word from forensics that one set of the woman's finger prints have been found on the banister of the home of the victim. The question they all asked themselves is, if she's been in the house then why only one set of fingerprints. At the same time Wiley came through with the information that Debra Sewel isn't her real name but that she was once married to the victim.

When they couldn't get in touch with Jane they armoured up and are heading to the scene. Lisbon is trying to stay professional. She knew when she allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for Jane that this day would come. He gives no thought to his own safety or puts enormous faith in his colleagues, she's not sure which, but solving the puzzle is the most important thing to him. Unwanted and unhelpful pictures come into her mind as the miles speed by. The journey's only taken ten minutes so far but it seems to have been an hour since they left headquarters. No one talks to her as she hits the redial button over and over again, with one hand and the other is absent mindedly rubbing her cross. In her head she pleads that they will be in time, that they'll save him. Or that he isn't even there at all, but, distracted by something else he forgot to tell her. Surely she can't lose him already, after so short a time. They'd wasted so much time, after all they've been through they deserve more time together.

She thinks back to the morning when she'd been irritated because she had to go in early, she really isn't a morning person. Jane had teased her, bothering her as she got ready for work, kissing her and holding her, telling her all the things he would like to do, if she didn't have to leave right then. When he'd worn her down and work was the last thing on her mind, he suddenly remembered a text she'd received while in the shower from Abbot telling her that Special Agent Barrow was flying down from Washington for the meeting and that she'd better not be late. Jane had ducked when she picked up her shoe and threw it at him and raced out the bedroom. She forgave him though when he presented her with aeroplane tickets for a weekend away in Houston, not that she let him off that easily, by ducking out of his arms and heading out the door when he tried to kiss her. How she wished for the memory and taste of that goodbye kiss. She closes her eyes against the pain and swallows hard refusing to lose control. She jumps when her phone rings in her hand and the display reads Jane.

Jane awakens tied to a chair, His wrists and ankles firmly secured with zip ties. Two on each limb seems excessive to Jane They dig in to his flesh as he struggles to loosen them. There is a cloth in his mouth and duck tape over his lips, the volume of sound he can make is non-existent. He looks around to find himself alone. It appears he's in the lady's bedroom, the curtains are closed. He remembers knocking on her door and introducing himself. He was invited in and then a flash of light and pain, and that's all he remembers until waking up. He wonders why he isn't dead and takes hope from that fact. What he doesn't like is the plastic sheets surrounding him. He wonders what time it is, how long has he been out. He takes another look around the room to see if there's a clock. There's one on the bed stand and turns his head around, stretching his neck as much as possible to get a view of its face. He can only see part of it but it looks like it's past noon.

That means he's been unconscious for over three hours. Teresa surely is missing him by now, wondering why he hasn't been in touch. He's congratulates himself for sending her the text that morning telling her where he was going. She'd had an early meeting,the memories of the morning flash through his mind, the delicious range of emotions he'd been able to emit from her. She had the last laugh by ducking out of his kiss and as she closed the door he couldn't stop smiling at how much he loved her. He spent the time after she left going over some of the statements he had yet to read. This one had caught his eye, her responses to Cho and Fischer's questions seemed to have an unnatural flow about them and gave away as little information as possible. The address wasn't far from their home, but in the opposite direction to work, so he decided it would make sense to go first thing. It had been a bad idea. The bedroom door opens.

The woman enters, Jane doesn't like the look in her eyes. She's excited in a 'mad serial killer' kind of way. He's also not keen on the gun she's pointing at him, in her other hand she's holding his phone. There's no sound coming from it but she's holding it so he can see the display and Teresa's name and photo is blazoned across it. She's obviously trying to reach him. Jane finds some comfort and hope in that.

"Mr. Jane, is this your wife? I notice you have a wedding ring and she's very persistent. She's calling you all the time and has left you a few messages, unfortunately I couldn't listen to them for you, don't know the password. If you tell me I'll bring them up for you and her voice can be the last thing you hear. You see I'm not a monster really."

Jane sees clearly that he's in the hands of a nut case and he fears that any chance of talking his way out of this, should she remove the gag, are very slim. The best he can hope for is to delay her, he's certain help is on the way. Teresa calling him over and over tells him that she's worried. His life has been threatened many times before and he's willing hung himself out there to trick a confession. He denied it to himself at the time but he realises now that he didn't care if he came out of it alive. It's not that he didn't want to live, it was that dying wasn't that big a deal.

But circumstances have changed. He's in love, deeply in love and they have, already wasted so much time, as Teresa waited for him to move on from his wife. To get the, 'whole Red John thing' out of his system and to learn to live without revenge filling his heart. When he was ready to open himself again to love, she was there, patiently waiting through his disastrous journeys in to the dating world, laughed with him at his terrible choices. She held his hand through it all and then one day he suddenly didn't want to let go. His best friend is who he wanted to share his life with, he realised he'd been comparing all his dates against a women they had no chance to live up to. When he asked her to marry him she was kind and accepted it with grace, rather than the contempt his behaviour deserved. The wedding was a simple, glorious, wonderful small affair. The honeymoon magical, idyllic and a world of discovery. He feels alive, after being dead for so long, he feels healed after hurting for so long, he feels loved after feeling lonely for so long. It can't end now.

Jane can feel the sweat forming on his brow from the anxiety he feels as she shoves the gun against his chest. He pushes pride aside and pleads with his eyes for mercy, for it to stop. She laughs at him and announces:

"I have a better idea."

Teresa's number is still on the display and she pushes dial. She holds the phone out towards him and he hears his wife's voice as she answers the phone, relief heavily lacing every word, Jane can tell that she's crying.

"Patrick, where are you? why haven't you answered your phone, I've been so worried."

He struggles to answer but no sound can get through the gag, instead it's left to the woman.

"Teresa is it? Say goodbye to your husband. He wants to hear your voice one last time."

Jane hears her reply but not the way he expected. While he was watching the woman talk in to the phone, they both missed the door, which was ajar, slowly opening until, suddenly, a hand reaches around and knocks the gun out of her hand and she's pulled roughly away from him. Cho's reciting her rights but Jane's only aware of his name being said softly and lovingly, the tape being torn from his mouth, which hurt but he doesn't care, as the cloth is quickly removed and he's being kissed long and deep. Finally she pulls away.

"I will never leave the house without kissing you goodbye again."

"Even when we leave together?"

"Even then."

"Even when I make your life a misery?"

"After I've kicked you in the shins."

"Sounds lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick groans as he registers consciousness, at first he's confused as to what woke him but Scotty lets out another cry. He groans once more and looks across at his wife, her eyes are closed and her breathing steady, she's still fast asleep. He looks at the clock, he's been in bed for an hour. He groans again, louder this time, and looks across at his wife but she seems undisturbed. Scotty lets out another wail. He yanks the covers off Teresa but she doesn't flinch. He mutters under his breath. One more wail from Scotty has him doing an exaggerated stretch and knocking the clock off the bed stand, it clatters to the floor, Patrick smiles to himself, there's an advantage to this wooden floor. One more peak at his wife brings Patrick disappointment as she's still fast asleep.

"How can you not wake up!"

Since all other strategies have failed he moves over towards her and wraps his arms around her and talks in to her ear.

"Teresa Scotty is crying and it's your turn."

Feeling her wriggle beneath him brings satisfaction and victory to Patrick.

"You can take your arms off me and go look after Scotty yourself. I'm not getting out of this bed. It's your fault, you deal with it."

"But he yours."

"He's only mine because you gave him to me. you're the one that wants a dog. Dogs don't fit into our lifestyle."

"But you love dogs Teresa."

"I love some dogs, not that whining destructive thing you've brought home. It ate the other half of the shoes in my closet today and how come he only choose my shoes?"

"I only have one pair. It's just a pup, it's a stage."

"It's a stage until someone trains it otherwise. So unless your willing to take time out from work and train that weapon of mass destruction that's covered in hair and dribble, I want it out of the house by the weekend.

As Scotty cries once more Patrick accepts defeat and throws the covers off and drags himself out of bed. He pulls on some sweat pants, shoves his feet in some slippers and makes his way down the hall. Theresa covers her ears with her pillow as Patrick starts talking to the dog.

"Hello, buster, what's the problem little guy? are we feeling lonely?"

And that's why fifteen minutes later she's taken totally unawares when Scotty jumps up on the bed. She lifts up the pillow and sees Patrick in her eye line, placing the dogs basket on the floor. She throws her pillow at him.

"What is he and his basket doing in here?"

"He's lonely in the kitchen, he'll be a lot quieter in here and we can both get some sleep."

"I'm sleeping just fine. I told you that he's not allowed to sleep with..."

She stops as an excited Scotty licks her on the mouth as she's speaking.

"...urgh!"

"See he loves you."

Lisbon sits up.

"Patrick, we're out all hours of the day and night, if he's crying at night, while we're here, what's he doing during the day, when we're both gone. Puppy's are cute but they're like children they need love and attention and we can't give him that and we're not putting him in puppy day care."

Patrick takes Scotty off the bed.

"Maybe one day Patrick but not now, besides I'm not ready to share you yet."

He places him in the dog basket and wags a finger at him.

"Stay!" And go to sleep."

He climbs in to bed and cuddles up to his wife.

"Perhaps you're right."

He places a kiss behind her ear and then one on her neck.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to have your wicked way with me."

She feels his warm breath travelling up and down her neck as he places kisses slowly in random places, heightening her anticipation.

"Is it working?"

She pulls him closer.

"Not one bit."

He moves on to her face.

"How about now?"

He whispers breathlessly, and she can feel him smile at her reactions.

"Ow!"

Suddenly Patrick is rearing away from her, wrestling the puppy.

"That's my ear!"

She grabs a tissue from her bed stand and hands it to him.

"Here, it's bleeding."

Patrick hands off the dog, taking the tissue and heads to the bathroom to survey the damage. By the time he's returned Teresa has moved Scotty back into the kitchen, he's whining but tiredness brings no conviction. Patrick climbs in to bed.

"I'll put an advert in the paper tomorrow."

"Good."

"A Kitten?"


	4. Chapter 4

Being married to Patrick has brought some big surprises, she thought she knew the man after all their years together but she's found out that there's a lot he's kept hidden. But then perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised as she hides a lot about herself from work too. She doesn't believe in mixing her personal life with work, well at least she didn't, now they're intertwined in a way that there's no separation. But the biggest surprise of all is discovering that the man who spends half his day lying on a couch and stays clear of any form of work, is a diy wizard.

He loves to tear things down and transform his spaces into something new and beautiful and he's good at it too.

They'd been looking for a place of their own for weeks, nothing seemed right. Before they started the search she made them sit down together and make a list of the things they wanted from their new home. What things they were willing to compromise on and what they're not. He argued at first pointing out that there was no need as he already knew what was on her list. She told him well done him, but she didn't know and would like to find out for herself. Her list was a bit longer than Patrick's, on his list was a plug for his kettle, and room big enough to hold a long couch. She'd waved his paper in front of him.

"Seriously Patrick is this all you want?"

"Yea, pretty much. Homes are places to feel comfortable and safe, all I need for that is a couch, tea and you."

"You have all those at work."

"True, but there are a bunch more people as well and I like having you all to myself. Now let's have a look at your list."

"I haven't finished it yet, this is just the first draft."

"What you mean is that now you've seen my list you want to trim yours down to a less demanding size."

He held out his hand for the list.

"Give to me in it's unadulterated form, I'm sure our lists combined will add up to a lovely house."

She reluctantly handed it to him and he looked the page up and down letting out a low whistle.

"My there are a lot of requirements."

Teresa tried to grab the paper back but he whipped it out of reach.

"Just kidding my dear. Is this like your house in Washington?"

"Yea, I loved that house, it was my first real home. My apartment in Sacramento I never seemed to have time to settle in to. It wasn't perfect, but it was close."

Patrick takes her in his arms.

"Oh and what was it missing?"

"An infuriating, know who it all, who always has to be right, who rubs everyone up the..."

She finds herself unable to speak as Patrick shuts her up with a kiss. He finally lets her up for air.

"You were saying?"

"It was missing an insane kisser."

They sit in front of the laptop and search the realty listings.

Four weeks later they're still no nearer finding a place, or so Lisbon thinks. On the Saturday Patrick mysteriously disappears, after a kiss and a declaration of having a surprise. Three hours later he's back carrying long tube under his arm. He lays them out on the table and there are drawings of her perfect house. Patrick looks smug.

"What do you think?"

Teresa can't take her eyes off the drawings, She taking in every detail. Patrick watches her reaction with deep satisfaction, he did get it right. She tears her eyes away to look at him.

"Where is this place? When can we go see it?"

"We've already seen it?"

"That's nonsense Patrick, we've haven't viewed this place or we would have bought it."

"It's the house we viewed on Saturday."

"No it isn't, it didn't look anything like that."

"No it doesn't yet, but we can make it look like this."

"Remodel it? I don't know about that. It looks a lot of work and we'd have to find the right people,"

"We already have the right people."

Teresa's eyes flash.

"Are you telling me you've already arranged everything without talking to me first."

"No I mean I'll do it, and you can help."

Teresa can see that Patrick's being sincere and is trying very hard not to laugh, but a smile bursts through followed by a snort. Jane looks over at her with a scowl.

"Very ladylike I must say."

"Seriously Jane you're saying that you can make that neglected house, that we saw, look like this."

Her hands sweep across the drawings.

"Urm, Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not just all brains and looks, I've got brawn too...and skills."

"I know your skills Patrick - getting in to trouble being top of the list."

Lisbon's horrified at the thought of how much could go wrong.

"What if I give you proof. I should've thought of this before. I have to go out again."

"Where?"

"Storage unit. I'll be right back."

"Storage unit? Why? Look I'll come with you, I'm not being left here alone again."

She takes out her keys.

"Claim drivers seat."

Patrick gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course my dear. We're not in a hurry."

Patrick unlocks the storage room door and lifts it up. He scans the items. Most of the stuff are items that they've bought in anticipation of moving in to their new house. Items they both love and were on sale so they snatched them up. The rest is the few items he saved after selling his house in Malibu. He moves towards these items and spies the box he's after. Teresa follows him and watches as he opens the box and delves in. He can't find it at first try, obviously it's at the bottom so he begins to lift some of the top items out. Teresa picks up a worn stuffed purple pony and fingers it's maine.

"That's not Charlotte's it's the first thing I ever gave Angela. I won it on the hoopla at the fair."

"You mean you actually won something on those things. I could never get the hoop to go over the big items."

Patrick stops rummaging and looks at her with a cheeky smile.

"Well it does help when you know the insider tricks. Next time the fair's in town I'll win something for you."

"No."

"No? You don't want a purple pony of your own, because the way you're almost cuddling that thing, it looks like you would love one."

"No, I want you to show me the insider trick and I will win one for myself."

Patrick's eyes twinkle

"That's my Teresa."

Of course it at the very bottom, Jane almost disappears inside the box reaching for it. When he stands up he's holding a photo album. It's a one of those small flip ones that hold a single photo in a plastic cover, it's light purple in colour and Patrick is quickly flicking through it. He stops halfway through the book and hands it over to Teresa. She takes it off him and looks at the photo and back at him with a quizzical look. The photo is of the back of a house that has a air of familiarity about it. Jane points his finger at the photo.

"That's the back of the Malibu house. If you turn the pages there's some different angles. It's how it looked when we first moved in."

Patrick's office, the play room and observation balcony and the beautiful decking were no where to be seen. Teresa looks up at Patrick incredulously

"Are you telling me that the back of your house was an extension and that you did it?"

Patrick smiles at her.

"Yes. Though it's not an extension, the space is there I just reorganized it and changed the look."

Teresa is looking at the photo from all angles.

"Completely changed the look. You're house was beautiful"

"I hired help to make sure the observation balcony was safe and to fix the decking over the sea edge."

Jane moves towards her so he's looking over her shoulder at the photo and she feels his breath tickle her ear.

"So what do you say?"

She turns to look in his face and his eyes are shining with hope and excitement. She sees it change to gratitude and a little triumph as he reads her response before she gives it.

"Okay but..."

His face falls a little

"But...?"

"Let's go home so I can study those drawings, I'm sure there's something you've missed."

Patrick smiles.

"I doubt that very much."

He leans in to kiss her, her timing is impeccable as she ducks out of the way and heads back to the van.

"We'll see about that."

She makes a vow that she'll find something even if she has to make it up. A thought hits her and she turns.

" Oh, put that stuff away and bring the album with you and any others you have in the box. You shouldn't be packing away your memories like that Patrick."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone looks up as Jane and Lisbon enter the office. There's something about the way Lisbon yanks open the door that tells them that there's trouble in paradise. Lisbon flops down on the nearest chair while Jane walks over to his couch and immediately lays down, raising his arm up to hide his eyes. Cho and Fischer and Wiley exchange glances. Fischer nods at Cho, time to put the plan in to action. Fischer walks over to Lisbon

"Teresa come with me to my office now please."

Lisbon looks up at her in surprise but Fischer is already moving towards her office so Lisbon stands up and follows in her wake. Meanwhile Cho goes over to where Jane is laying and kicks the couch.

"Sit up Jane."

Jane moves his arm so he can see Cho.

"Why?"

"Just sit up."

Jane studies Cho's face for a moment then swings his legs around and sits up. Cho takes the vacated space beside him.

Fischer invites Lisbon to take the chair in front of her desk and she walks around to the other side, unbutton's her jacket and sits down. Lisbon follows in the indicated chair.

"What's up Kim?"

"You tell me. Jane being a jerk is he?"

Lisbon looks surprised.

"What? Why? Why'd you say that?"

"Well you come to work obviously upset with him and he's the biggest jerk I know, so I presume he's being a jerk."

"No he's not being a jerk. We had a little argument that's all, it'll blow over. I've forgotten what it's about already."

"Good, so I don't have to transfer him to cyber crimes."

A smile crosses Lisbon's face at the thought of Jane in cyber crimes. but is quickly sobered by the thought of how cranky he would be after just a few hours and the poor cyber people have done nothing to deserve it.

"I get it. No you don't have to transfer Jane we won't let it happen again."

Kim nods her head.

"Good."

She knew that as she had the sensible one, that she had the easier assignment. Cho on the other hand..."

Jane looks across at Cho in surprise.

"Sitting down on my couch, you've never done that before Cho, well except for that time you laid on it when your back was hurting and you loved the little pills. What's up? Do you need my advice for something?"

Jane knows exactly why Cho's there and Cho knows he knows and recognises Jane's play to unsettle him.

"It's a comfy couch Jane."

Jane pats the couch lovingly.

"It certainly is."

"I agree with you it certainly adds warmth to the place. All this steel and glass is not our CBI office."

Jane looks at Cho.

"You miss it Cho?"

"I do, it's nice to have this reminder...it would be a shame to have to move it to cyber crimes division."

"And why would it be moved to the cyber crimes division?"

"I heard they have an empty space, just the right dimensions, that needs filling."

Jane looks horrified at him and then plants a smile on his face and places his hand on his chest.

"I'm touched Cho."

"Are you."

"Yes, deeply touched. You guys don't want Teresa and I to bring our domestics in to the work place. The option open to you is to transfer one of us. The threat is me, but you don't want to lose me and so you threaten me with the most boring division in the whole of the FBI, to give me the incentive to do what you ask. So deeply touched."

"We just don't want the soap opera."

Fischer and Lisbon enter the bullpen. Jane stands up.

"May I assure you all my children that after your guiding light, the bold - me, and the beautiful - Teresa, will keep the days of our lives back in Dallas."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's it guys I'm out of here."

Jane pulls out his phone, he hits speed dial as soon as he emerges from the elevator. It goes to answer phone.

"Hi, it's me. Sorry I'm late, the case was long and boring, you were lucky to miss it. I'll be home in ten minutes."

He's at his car and throws his phone on to the passenger seat as he climbs in. He puts it into drive and pulls out on to the road. He lets out a sigh, finally he's on his way home, the thought brings a smile and anticipation tickles his stomach. Teresa had the day off, a mandatory break, to recover after being held hostage the day before. Unfortunately there weren't such leeway for husbands whose heart stopped for the hour she had an arm around her neck and a gun pressed to her throat. A very unwelcome early call had him leaving her arms long before he was ready.

Silence greets him when he enters his house. He calls out:

"Teresa, I'm home."

There's no reply, he walks through the rooms, picking up speed as he finds each one empty. He takes out his phone and hits speed dial. The familiar ring tone faintly reaches his ears. It's in the kitchen, he finds it on the floor under one of the bar stools. He stoops and picks it up, there are three missed calls. Two from him and one from Annie. He sinks down on to the stool as his legs turn to jelly and it's with trembling fingers that he scrolls down to Cho's number. His heart jumps when the door suddenly opens, Teresa is there and he rushes towards her, wraps his arms around her and buries his head into her hair. He squeezes so tight she can barely breathe. She has to pull away, he lets her go reluctantly . She strokes his face with both hands

"I'm so sorry Patrick, Mr. Gordon knocked on the door, said his wife had collapsed, I forgot our rule."

"And this."

He holds up her phone.

"It wasn't to hand and I didn't have time to look for it, Mr. Gordon was in such a state."

"I found it on the floor underneath the stool... and there was no note...I thought...I thought you'd been abducted."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, rule number one, never leave the house without letting the other one know that you're going."

"After yesterday..."

"I know, I know, but I'm here, I'm fine."

Teresa kisses his lips and his face, running her hands through his hair. He envelopes her in a hug once more, relishing holding her close and having her scent fill his senses. His lips are by her ear.

"I forgive you but my heart is having serious issues with the roller coaster you put it through."

Teresa places her hand on his chest over his heart, she feels it beating under her touch.

"And how can I get back in to its good graces?"

"It has a very good idea actually."

He scoops her up into his arms and heads towards the back of the house.

"How's Mrs Gordon?"

"She's fine, it was ju..."

"Excellent, that's all I need to know."

He gently lowers her on to the bed and climbs on top, supporting his weight with his arms.

"I missed you today."

She smiles up at him and pulls him down towards her.

"I missed you too."

Pretty quickly his heart is ready to forgive her anything.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Teresa has the phone in her hand when it starts to ring and she answers it immediately.

"Hi, how was the flight?"

"Long and bumpy. Miss you.

"I miss you too."

"I'll wrap this up as quickly as possible and get back home."

"Good, What does the case look like?"

"I have the paperwork in front of me. There's very little here. A madman or woman who likes to kidnap teenage girls and then leave them dead three days later, is running around Portland Oregon. The choice of dump sites are interesting and the killing method is definitely original. I hate serial killers."

"Did you say Hi to Police Chief Southerton for me?"

"Unfortunately he's not here, he had a family matter that caused him to take an indefinite leave of absence. It's Assistant Police Chief Sailsby in charge."

A smile crosses Teresa's face.

"I bet you two get on like a house on fire?"

"Yes especially when I mentioned your name. What did you do to the man? I swear he quivered with fear."

Lisbon laughs.

"Let's just say he wouldn't take no for an answer and I had to put him right."

"Ah poor man, learnt the hard way that you never mess with the mighty Lisbon."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Except I know that all I have to do is stroke you gently in that secret spot, and maybe kiss it, teasing you with slow and gentle touches that promise so much but just don't quite deliver..."

Patrick smiles when he hears a soft groan

".. and you're putty in my hands."

"I'm going to kill you when you get home."

Patrick laughs:

"Good night my love, I miss you and love you."

"Love you too. Patrick?"

"What?"

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Will and won't. Sweet dreams."

Wednesday 9pm Oregon time

Jane phone rings, halting the tirade he's receiving from Chief Sailsby. He smiles when he sees Teresa's name displayed on the screen. He holds up a finger to the Chief.

"Sorry I have to get this. It's been wonderful chatting and I listened to nearly every word. A word of advice, step out side and breathe in the air once a day, it'll loosen up your stuffing."

With that Jane turns on his heels and ducks into an empty interrogation room.

"Hi."

"Hi hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

"No, me and the chief were just coming to an understanding."

"I bet."

"Is something wrong? It's early to call."

"Kim and I are on stake out tonight."

"Sounds lovely. wrap up warm and take sugary foods."

"Yes Mom. We're hoping our suspect will lead us to where he's hid the stolen goods."

Jane's voice turns worried.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nah he shouldn't cause us any trouble, He reminds me of you."

"Winning smile and an incredible mind."

"He jumps at loud noises."

"That's nice, that's really nice. I'm hundreds of miles away, forsaking the comforts of home to do a good deed, and to work with an idiot."

"How's it going? Will you be home soon?"

"Well it's going, I had a poke around today."

"You mean causing trouble."

"That's a word that's been bantered about today."

"I hope it was useful."

"Very useful, I have a plan forming."

"I hope it's a safe and successful plan so you'll be home soon? Hopefully in one piece."

"Oh I don't need a plan to catch the kidnapper, he'll reveal himself very soon. I'm talking about when I get home. I was thinking dinner at our favourite Thai restaurant."

"Sounds good but I can think of a better one. I don't want to share you with a room full of strangers. Dinner in, doors locked and phones off."

"I like it Teresa, simple and succinct."

"I have to go, Kim will be here soon."

"Oh don't leave yet, it's lovely hearing your voice, it's amazing how quickly you can get usedto waking up next to someone. I miss my morning cup of grouchiness."

"You have Chief Salisbury."

"He hasn't got your beautiful smile and he smells more of sour milk and old cigarette smoke, and I sure don't want to know what his kisses taste like."

"No neither did I."

"You always were a wise woman Teresa Lisbon."

"I'm sure that memory palace of yours can help you relive pleasant memories."

"Trust me it's not the same."

"Good to hear. You take care and come home soon, ready and able."

"You can count on it. Love you."

"Love you, got to go Kim's here."

**Thursday 7 am Oregon time.**

"Don't panic Teresa I'm fine." 

"I'm on stake out what do you want?" 

"To brighten up your evening." 

"Kim and I are having a stimulating discussion" 

"I'm sure you are but I thought I would save you at least one cup of coffee. How many have you had already? Five?" 

"No." 

"High voice." 

"So what's your plan to keep me awake?" 

"Card trick." 

"How can you do a card trick?" 

"Because we're soul mates Teresa, I can read your mind even from across the country. Choose a card and write it down on something." 

"This is ridiculous Patrick even for you." 

"Humour me Teresa. Stop rolling your eyes and write down your chosen card." 

"Okay I've done it." 

"A little enthusiasm Teresa. Now close your eyes. Okay I'm entering your mind, so be careful what you think about. Wow, Am I the only thing you and Kim talk about?" 

"You wish." 

"Mmmm sneaky Teresa you're trying to hide it from me. Teresa, that's not nice, I'm only trying to help...You can't kid a kidder Teresa, you won't be able to keep your hands off me... 

"I bet you think you're so funny." 

"..Oh Teresa you can count on it, whatever you want...Aha got it! Ace of hearts" 

"How did you do that?!" 

"I told you soul mates, what else would you choose, you miss me. Happy stalking." 

"Stake out." 

"That's what I said." 

**Friday 5 am Oregon time. ******

"Patrick you had me so worried is everything all right, are you all right?" 

"Well I'm calling from the hospital but I'm fine, it's just a scratch." 

"I know your scratches." 

"No honest, they're not even keeping me in." 

"Let me talk to the doctor?" 

"Are you saying you don't believe me? You wound me Teresa." 

"Deal with it. Are you really okay?" 

"I really am and I have good news. The case is over, the culprit is behind bars and the young girl's back with her family." 

"So you're coming home?" 

"Yes, Chief Sailsby said something about paperwork but he's on a train heading for Cloud Cookoo Land and I'm booked on the ten o'clock plane out of Seattle." 

"Great news, I'll meet you at the airport." 

"No need, I'll make my own way to you, I think a delicious dinner was promised." 

"It'll be ready and waiting." 

"Good, comforts of home, I can't wait. I'm never doing this again. From now on we come as a pair, Starsky and Hutch, Crockett and Tibbs, Tango and Cash" 

"Cagney and Lacey." 

"I guess that's fair. I can't wait, I'll be fanticizing about you all the way home." 

"You better." 

"Get ready to be kissed like you've never been kissed before." 

"You been holding back on me?" 

"No been getting tips from Chief Salisbury, he has a reputation...Nice Teresa, spluttering in my ear." 

"Just get yourself home." 

"Coming." 


	8. Chapter 8

Teresa waves her husband goodbye as she heads for the slopes. She's finally found something that Patrick isn't good at – snow! She'd arranged this holiday to introduce him to the joys of snow. On the carny circuit they always steered away from the white poison, as his dad called it. There's no better poverty maker than snow, he would tell him. So part of his Christmas present (and hers) was a few days away in a log cabin with ski-ing lessons thrown in. The joy on his face was something to behold when he opened the information pack, he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her deeply. It was the one present he wasn't able to guess. The rest became easy, jumpers and ski paraphernalia, plus books of course.

The next morning they packed their bags, took a cab and were flying their way to a winter wonderland. Jane was beside himself on the journey, wearing her out with the facts he stored away and rehearsed to her the list of things he wanted to do, there wasn't a snow activity he missed. His nose was stuck firmly on the window as the cab took them to their cabin. She had to call his attention to the suitcases the cab driver left on by the cabin door, Patrick was on his back making a snow angel, item number three on his list.

It may sound like this should be irritating to her but she embraces his enthusiasm, there's nothing sweeter to look at than her husband's face alight with joy. His infectious excitement is irrisistable and one of the things she loves about him is the way he opens her up to a new way of looking at life. She's come to realise that there's so much in life that's she's missed as she resolutely pursued her goals. 

He gracefully leapt to his feet and helped take the suitcases in to the cabin, She unselfishly ran her fingers through his hair to brush off the snow trapped in his curls. He took her in his arms, his cheeks cool against hers sending an involuntary shudder through her body, he mistook it as something else and she didn't correct him as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom (Thankfully it's not on his list of things to do in the snow, but only because he figures she won't go for it).

It turned dark quickly and she fell asleep as Patrick held her in his arms, she awoke an hour later to find that he'd explored the outside and found a pile of chopped wood and had started a fire in the large beautiful fireplace and he was adding spaghetti into boiling water. He grinned at her as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Hello sleepy head."

"You went shopping?"

"No there are supplies in the cupboards, not much we'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

She walks up to him and gives him a hug, he holds out a spoonful of sauce for her to try.

"Mmmm delicious."

Her stomach rumbles as she body awakens to how hungry she is. Patrick nods to a cupboard to his left.

"Bowls are in there, why don't you set the table as this only needs a couple of minutes more."

Soon they're full of spaghetti, and garlic bread and side salad.

"That was delicious, how come my sauce never reaches your standards."

"It's my magic touch."

"One day I'll make you tell me."

Patrick arches his brow in a teasing seduction.

"I'll look forward to that."

Teresa stood and cleared away the dishes while Patrick added wood to the fire, he decided to replenish the supply of wood for the evening and headed out in to the night. Teresa finished the dishes not long after he left and went into the bedroom and changed into nightwear as they had no plans to go out for the rest of the evening. Patrick vowed to teach her chess and she agreed, and then a little poker later, the thought came to her that perhaps she could make the stakes more interesting so she added layers. When she finally emerged Patrick was not in the cabin. She called his name but there was no answer. She'd spotted a torch when she was putting the dishes away and armed herself with it, and slipped on her outdoor shoes before venturing outside to look for her husband. As soon as she stepped out the door she's surprised by something heading for her at speed, only when it hit her did she realise it was a snowball. She shined the light towards where it came from and saw Patrick in the shadows with a pile of snowballs at his feet. A snowball just left his hand heading for her and she moved out of the way. She quickly looked around and ran towards a nearby tree for cover. She heard Patrick's voice.

"I thought you were never going to come looking for me, I almost became a human ice statue. Interesting outfit by the way."

Lisbon slid to a sitting position as he was talking and started making her own ammunition. she moved fast, her years in the winters of Chicago showing their usefulness as she fell back on her snowball making skills. She imagined in her mind as she worked, where Patrick was and what lay between the two of them. What she'd not yet shared with her husband was that she was the Lisbon family snow fight champion, having never lost in battle with her brothers.

She made as many as she could carry, then emerged from the tree throwing a snowball as cover, but he wasn't there, just the pile, she then felt one hit her back and she spun around. She couldn't see him but she could make out where lots of snow had been disturbed, she ran towards another tree and fell against it. She's married to a very clever and devious man she should have known it wasn't going to be easy. She heard a noise and saw him heading to the garbage can, she let loose with her snowball and hit him in the thigh, she let loose with another straight away as she learnt that people stop for just a moment when they're hit and she lands her second hit, he throws himself behind the can as Teresa races to the next tree and the next, she sidesteps the next snowball that comes her way.

She takes a look from behind the tree and can see Patrick is still behind the can and she also sees that he's made a tactical mistake. The cabin is on his right side and the woodpile is behind him, he has only one way to escape from where he is and that's the way he went in. She throws a couple of cover snowballs which she knows will hit well enough that he has to turn away not to have snow explode in his face. She uses the time it gives her to move closer to his position. She quickly make some more snow balls. She realises now that Patrick has supplies planted around the area, he probably made some the first time he was out side getting wood for the fire. He's always steps a head of everyone else, putting plans in motion before anyone even knows there's a plan. Now she's rearmed she looks out and immediately a snowball comes sailing from his position, It comes close but doesn't hit her so she throws two in succession and barrels towards him, when she's in line with his position her arm is already prepared to throw, but he's not there. she feels arms come around her waist and she pulled down to the floor, landing on top of him. He moves from under her and she find herself on the ground with Jane straddling her, wearing a big smile.

"I win."

"You did smarty pants, what would you like as a prize."

He lowers himself.

"I'm not greedy, just a kiss will do."

Teresa looks at him in mock horror.

"Just a kiss!"

"Just one of your delicious 'send my senses whirling' kisses."

"That's better."

Teresa obliges kissing him deeply and pulling him towards her. When she has him helpless in her arms she buckles and flips him over on to the snow, before he realises what's happening Teresa has a handful of snow and is rubbing it in his face.

"You don't win that easily."

She's up off him before he can grab her and running away, he's up on to his feet and chasing after her. She's disappears into the trees, and as he reaches the tree line is hit with a barrage of snowballs, he realises they are from his own supply, He bends down and scoops up some snow getting hit in the head in the process. The snowballs are coming at a rapid rate and he puts up his hands to protect himself.

"Looks like I'm the winner now Mr. Jane."

"It looks like it Mrs Jane. I forgot you're brothers last bit of advice, that you never give up until you win."

"You talked to my brothers?"

"Well just one."

"You are a sneaky one."

"I just like to be prepared."

"So what's my prize?"

Patrick opens up his arms, she hesitates at first.

"No tricks, you win, I'm ready to go inside anyway, I'm freezing."

They share an embrace and kiss that's a worthy prize, as they pull apart Patrick whispers.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

"I'll make some hot chocolate while you get that wood you came out for and I think we'll forgo the chess for tonight and go straight to poker."

Patrick's eyes twinkle in understanding.

"You do realise that you didn't bring enough clothes with you to win."

"Giving myself a fighting chance."

He gives her another kiss,

"I love you Mrs Jane."

Then he turns and runs towards the wood pile, Teresa starts up the steps of the cabin when she hears a yelp from her husband and a crash. She race over to him and to find him down in the snow, and in obvious pain. The night's spent in emergency where he's broken leg is set and plastered. He insists the next day that he'll be fine and to go out on to the slopes. He would feel a lot worse than he already does if she just hangs around the cabin. She gets him settled near the fire with wood within reach to keep it burning, a flask of tea and a book. She promises to only be a couple of hours and he waves her off with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Teresa picks up hers and Patrick's cups and makes her way into the living room. It's been a long but successful day and a busy one. They caught a murder case that took them in to the Texas political halls. Abbott and Fischer didn't know what hit them as Patrick roamed Capital Hill, causing mayhem and left behind him more than a few ruffled feathers. But the case was solved by the end of the day and he even ended up with a commendation from the Senator. On the way home he told her that the Senator was a pool player and a little correction on his stance put him in good favour.

"You have to know where to rub the belly, and more importantly who's belly to rub."

She's only glad it's not her problem any more, living with him is a lot more fun.

Patrick jumps up from the couch and takes his cup from her and then settles himself in the corner and pats the space next to him. Teresa obliges and snuggles up against him. She can feel his chest rising and falling and smell his freshly showered scent. He drapes his arm around her and they settle in to watch a dvd. It's Patrick's turn so it's the final disc of Planet Earth, a Christmas gift from her. She doesn't find it as enthralling as Patrick but that's just what she needs tonight, she'd rather not have to concentrate too hard. The photography is stunning but she's barely listening to the narrator. She wiggles down further into Patrick and takes a sip of her drink.

Patrick had fun today, he loves bringing obnoxious people down a peg or two while finding an edge to protect himself from the fallout and he'd out done himself today. He could tell Abbott wanted to chew him out but with a Senator singing his praises, there wasn't much Abbott could do. Abbott instead waved him off with a 'well played' smile. Patrick likes Abbott. That was work and it was fun but now he's where he want to be. He's in his home, sat on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and his other arm wrapped around his wife. Her body fitting snugly into his, leaving his other side feeling bereft of warmth and comfort. Her hair is tickling his chin as he looks over her at the screen. He can smell her shampoo that still lingers faintly. He feels her chest rise and fall underneath his arm, it's steady and relaxed. She's wearing her hair down and he twirls the ends between his fingers feeling its silkiness on his skin.

He watches the screen as Attenborough explores the great deep. The images are stunning, the planet is a wonder, but nothing compared to his life right now. How he became so lucky he doesn't question, he just accepts and savours every moment. He's where he wants to be, where he needs to be: In his home with the women he loves, his second chance and he knows how lucky he is. He plants a kiss on the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Teresa's excited, she'd finally thought of something for Patrick's birthday. She's been stressed out about it for so long. You can't just do cake and presents for Patrick Jane, she's certain that isn't what he'll have in mind for hers. He's surprised her every year with something unique. But what is unique to Patrick Jane, a man who epitomizes the meaning of unique. How can you surprise a man who knows everyone's secrets. This is the conversation they had the day she'd finally came up with an idea while out with Cho interviewing a witness. She bumped in to him in the kitchen at the FBI.

"Teresa, honey, there's something different about you."

Patrick slowly walked around her.

"You're shoulders are erect, no more slumping, there's definite spring in your step."

He moved in close and stared at her face.

"The tension is gone from your jaw line and the brow is no longer furrowed. What does this all mean?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments, patting his lips with a finger. Then he held it up.

"Aha! You've finally decided on what to do for my birthday, and I can't wait because it seems it's fantastic. I'm pleased that the worry is finally over for you. I was about to start a suggestion box. Though you really don't have to go to a lot of trouble, a card and cake will be fine. That's all I need now that I have you."

He then kissed her on the lips and left the room with tea-cup in hand.

Teresa smiled, the man does like to show off.

Since then he's been making guesses.

"A party?"

"A trip?"

"A romantic dinner?"

He obviously thinks she hasn't any imagination, and he may be right but what she does have is a friend who does and the resources to back it up.

Coming up with the idea was only half the challenge. The next part was keeping it a secret, as it turned out she'd stumbled on the perfect way to keep Patrick in the dark. As it got closer to the day Patrick became insufferable as he tried to find out her secret. She knows that he's searched her closet and drawers six times already, he even sneaked her phone and checked her call logs. Wiley told her that he tried to bribe him to check her financial records. The man's desperate. The day before the big day he's sent home after two hours of driving every one crazy. Teresa saw his reflection in the glass as he left the office. It was a triumphant smirk but she has the last laugh as there's still nothing to find at home. In the evening he tried sulking, wearing her down and finally her favourite, seduction, being a man, withholding never entered his head.

Finally it's the morning Teresa opens her eyes, bleary-eyed after a restless sleep with someone tossing and turning all night. She finds the bed beside her empty and goes in search. He's on the couch with a cup of tea and a book. Without looking at her he raises a small white flag. She bursts out laughing and he meets her eyes and smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She goes to him,climbs on his lap and kisses him.

"Happy Birthday. One plate of eggs coming up."

She gets off his lap and heads to the kitchen and instructs him to stay where he is. When the eggs are cooked and with a fresh cup of tea she carries them into the living room, climbs back on his lap and feeds him his eggs, interspersed with sips of tea and kisses.

"I love your new twist on scrambled eggs, the best I've ever tasted."

Jane also enjoys her take on a birthday shower and he's a very happy bunny as he's led out the door blindfolded to a waiting limousine.

"Smooth ride Teresa."

"Sit back and enjoy Patrick."

"Oh I am, I am."

When the vehicle comes to a stop Teresa helps him out the car. He turns his head from side to side, looking around with his unseeing eyes.

"A private airport Teresa."

"The plane's waiting so come on."

"Can I take the blindfold off now, I miss looking at your face."

"Aw that's sweet...no!"

She leads him to the steps of the plane and stays behind him as he ascends them, He walks up sure-footed and at speed. The cabin staff at the top help him to his seat. He feels the seat next to him.

"Oh very nice Teresa, did we win the lottery and you're just telling me?"

"Hush, just sit back and relax"

"Can I open the champagne?"

"No, stop trying to show off."

"Where's the fun in that."

After the plane takes off the cabin staff serve champagne and canopies, keeping Patrick happy for the short flight. From the plane he's led to a helicopter.

"Ooooo I love helicopters, Teresa can I take it off now!"

"Almost Patrick."

The journey is short, once they get out, Teresa stands behind him. She whispers in his ear:

"Now."

She unfastens it and the blindfold falls away. He blinks against the sunshine, once able to focus he finds he's on a hill overlooking vegetation leading down to the ocean.

"It's beautiful."

Teresa takes his shoulder and gently turns him around.

"Wow! It's a castle!"

"Not quite but it's ours for the weekend. The entire island is at our disposal, there's no-one here but us."

He takes her in his arms.

"Just us and an entire island?"

"That's right."

We don't have any luggage with us?"

"Already sorted, new stuff hanging in our closets."

"Let me guess Mashburn, this is his place?"

"Yes when I called him about my dilemma he was more than happy to help me pull one over on the great Patrick Jane."

"Very clever Teresa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter Mashburn opens an envelope addressed to him found on his jet. Inside is a piece of paper, written on it are these words:

'Hi Walter, thank you for helping Teresa with my birthday present, I will enjoy using your facilities. She'll never know I learnt the truth but I can't let you think you've got one over me. Nice try.'

Mashburn throws the paper on his desk and falls into his chair, a smile slowly crosses his face and he shakes his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Teresa's waiting in the passenger seat while Patrick's doing 'who knows what' in the back of the airstream. She hears a cupboard door bang and then quiet. She straps herself in expecting Patrick to manouver himself into the driver's seat but he doesn't appear, there's just quiet. She strains to listen but there's nothing. She goes back over the last couple of minutes in her head and finds no memory of hearing the door close. She looks through the rear view mirror and there's no sign of him.

"Patrick?"

There's no reply. He's playing a trick! She folds her arms and hunks down. She can wait him out. She closes her eyes and lets a song run through her mind but she keeps losing her place as she strains for any noise to let her know where he is. He's probably just laid on the floor watching her, with a stupid smile on his face, waiting for her to break, but not this lady. She unbuckles her seat belt, may as well be comfy, leans forward and turns on the radio, it's tuned in to a jazz station, she closes her eyes once more and lets the soothing melody relax her.

After the second tune she picks up the file case laid next to her and starts reading the details. They really should get going its five hours away, the others are flying. Perhaps she'll just get out and go with them. She much prefers to fly, driving around the state in this thing isn't her idea of fun but she understands the appeal to Patrick and agreed he could keep it and that they could go out in it once in a while, and this is the 'once in a while'.

When he discovered where it was his eyes had lit up and announced a road trip! Every one quickly backed out. He'd turned to her with hope in his eyes.

"Come on Teresa, she needs an outing."

He moved in close behind her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"We can beat them easy, no waiting in the airport, no security checks, plenty of room to sit back and relax, no plane food. I'll get the fixings for a picnic."

"I like airports and aeroplane food."

She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"It'll be fun, we've been so busy we haven't had any 'us' time. We can chat and catch up."

And then he started with the whiney voice that only he can make adorable and she'd given in. Now she's been stuck sitting here for….she takes a look at the clock on the dashboard..as it really been just six minutes. Why is she even playing this silly game, he's so childish sometimes, it's fun but sometimes it's just plain irritating.

Her whole body wants to get out of the vehicle but if she does that then he's won. Won what exactly? She checks the time again, she has time she can call Kim and tell her to buy a ticket for her too, she'll make it easy for the flight. She adjusts her position so she's looking through the rear view mirror. She has to hand it to him, for an annoying man he can keep still and quiet very well.

"You may think you're clever and that this is fun, but I'm leaving, I'm going to fly."

She waits for a reply, but there's nothing. He's expecting her to check before she goes so he can declare himself the winner but she's not going to give him the satisfaction. She reaches for the door handle and gives one last look through the mirror and pushes while turning herself around ready to climb out.

The door's yanked out of her hand

"Teresa, sorry I took so lon.."

Patrick's face turns to concern at how white his wife's face has gone.

"..are you all right, sorry did I scare you."

Teresa's heart is racing.

"Out of my skin….how did you do that? I thought you were still back there."

Patrick look towards the back of the vehicle.

"No, I left ten minutes ago, didn't you go back and check?"

Teresa blushes:

"I..I…I thought…I thought you were busy."

Jane looks at her and breaks in to a smile.

"You thought I was hiding. Aha you were about to leave and fly."

Teresa blushes deeper as she tries to defend herself.

"No..no..I didn't…no I wasn't."

She decides attack is the best form of defense.

"Where have you been any way? You could have told me you were leaving."

"Sorry I didn't expect it to take so long but there's a wide range of frivolous literature out there. I bought you a present for the ride."

He hands her a paper bag, she peaks inside to find a cheesy romance novel.

"Thanks, this follows on from the last one."

Patrick beams.

"Good shall we go now, or do you want to call Kim to get you a flight?"

Teresa sits back in her chair and fastens her seat belt.

"Get this thing moving, or we'll never beat them there."


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick smiles as Teresa's first up out of her seat when the plane taxis to a stop. It's been awhile since she last saw Wayne and Grace, not since the wedding, and she's anxious to meet them, especially their little girl, Maddy. She's been lamenting how quickly she's growing up. They've skyped a few times but it's not the same. So when he had to take a few days off to recover from falling out of a second story window, it had been soft landing but it was still two stories, he suggested to Teresa that she take a few days off as well and they go to Washington. She'd jumped at the chance and thrown herself at him, forgetting his injuries until he'd cried out in pain.

His bones have stiffened during the flight and he feels like an old man making his way down the stairs of the plane. He can hear the grumbles of the passengers behind him. Once on the ground he steps aside and attempts to stretch the kinks out. He shouts to Teresa who's aware he's stopped.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up."

She turns around and hurries back.

"I'm sorry Patrick I wasn't thinking. Are you all right? Let me help you? Perhaps coming here wasn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense you know I'll be fine in a minute, just need to loosen things up."

He shakes himself and prides himself on resisting grimacing.

"See better already."

He slips his hand in hers.

"Come on let's find the Rigsby's."

"Your not fooling me, I'll give you a rub later."

"Now that's making the pain worthwhile."

They end up being the last ones through the arrival gate. Wayne's waiting for them with apologies from Grace as she needed to get some things out of the way. Teresa's horrified.

"Is this a bad time, you should have told us not to come."

"Nonsense that's the beauty of being our own boss, we can take time off when ever we want to. Now let's get Jane to our house before he falls down."

Jane's taken aback he was sure he was hiding his discomfort. Teresa explains.

"The flight was an ordeal for him and I suspect he hasn't taken his pain meds."

She gives Patrick a knowing look and he scowls while taking a pill bottle out of his coat pocket and throws back a couple of tablets.

"Is that better?"

"You'll be thanking me in a few minutes."

"They send me dizzy."

"I promise to send you dizzy if you don't."

Patrick breaks into a wicked grin.

"Well that depends what methods you use."

Rigsby hold his hands to his ears in horror.

"Stop it! It's like listening to my mum and dad."

Patrick grudgingly accepts that the pills have helped as he climbs out the car feeling a lot better than when he got in, he also had a nice nap during the journey. Teresa and Wayne collect the luggage from the trunk as Grace appears with Maddy in her arms and Ben walking beside her. Wayne takes Maddy while Grace and Teresa hug, then she turns to Patrick.

"Gently does it Grace."

She kisses him on the cheek.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you've come."

"It's our pleasure, though rather wicked of Teresa to push me out of a window to get us the time off."

Grace smile broadly at him.

"Hush."

They hear a small voice.

"Wow Aunt Teresa pushed Uncle Patrick out of a window!"

Teresa hears him and looks at Patrick in astonishment, which turns to a 'you better fix this' look.

Patrick grins but turns his attention to the boy.

"No she didn't Ben, I was just kidding, it was a bad guy we were trying to arrest that did it. Aunt Teresa's been looking after me."

Teresa crouches down to Ben's eye level.

"Word of advice Ben, come check with me when ever Uncle Patrick says something that doesn't sound right."

"Yes Aunt Teresa."

"Now give me a hug."

Ben throws his arms around her neck.

"I've missed you Ben."

They release and she looks him up and down.

"You're getting so big."

Ben beams with pride.

"I'm getting a bike for my birthday."

"That's right, it's your birthday the day after tomorrow. Thank you for inviting us to your party."

"You're welcome Aunt Teresa."

Teresa stands back up and they enter the Rigby's home.

It's mid morning and Wayne is out doing some errands and Teresa and Grace are making birthday plans leaving Patrick to doze in the chair after rocking Maddy to sleep and lying her down for her nap. His eyes pop open when he feels small hands and feet climbing on top of him. A serious looking Ben speaks to him in a whisper:

"Are you good at finding things Uncle Patrick?"

Jane whispers in return:

"It's what I'm best at. Have you lost something?"

Patrick sits up straighter when he sees tears prick at Ben's eyes.

"Mom gave me a photo of herself in a spider man frame so I can have her with me, even when she's not there and it's not by my bed. I can't find it, will you help me?"

Patrick wipes away a tear that's escaping down his cheek.

"Of course I will, we'll find it in a jiffy, but first I need to swear you in as a detective, because I only work with detectives, okay?"

Ben's eyes widen and he nods.

"Good. Hold up your right hand."

Ben holds up his hand.

"That's good, now hold your nose with your other hand."

Ben follows his instructions.

"Now say after me. I promise to obey all the detective rules, no wearing trousers backwards, no picking of noses and no eating potatoes and brownies together."

Ben repeats the words and starts to giggle half way through prompting a rebuke from Patrick.

"No giggling allowed Detective this is a serious ceremony."

Ben straightens his face.

"Sorry Uncle Patrick."

"Very good. I now declare you a detective, now lead me to the crime scene."

Ben takes Jane's hand and leads him down the hall. They stop outside Ben's bedroom door. Jane stoops down to Ben's height.

"Now this is where Aunt Teresa goes in before me to check the place is clear. So you go ahead."

"All right Uncle Patrick."

Ben steps in to the room and looks around and then shouts:

"All clear!"

Jane pops his head around the door frame.

"Are you sure?"

Ben looks around once more and declares:

"I'm sure."

Jane steps in to the room, with his hands in his pocket he has a look around, he lets out a slow whistle. It's obvious that Ben is a Harry Potter fan, with a full wall murial of a game of quidditch.

"Wow this is quite a room."

Ben looks up at Jane his eyes shining.

"Isn't it cool!"

"Yes definitely cool."

Jane couldn't believe his eyes. He'd seen it last night when he stood at the door as Theresa gave a sleeping Ben a goodnight kiss. It'd been so tidy, all the lego constructions lined up on the surfaces, a testament to many hours of work. His books were neatly stacked on the shelves and his other toys packed neatly away in the toy box. Now it looks like a tonado's passed through it. Everything's on the floor. Jane is taken aback for a moment as his impression of Ben is of a meticulous though cute child who would keep his room ordered but then it dawns on him that Ben's looked high and low for his photo. He picks his way carefully to the bed and sits down and pats the space beside him, inviting Ben to join him.

"Okay I want you to think about when you arrived here and what you did."

Ben screws up his eyes as he thinks back.

"Just relax Ben, it'll come, you don't need to force it. Just close your eyes and picture yourself arriving."

"Okay Uncle Patrick."

Ben relaxes his eyes and Jane smiles as he sticks the corner of his tongue out.

"Daddy carried my bag in to my room and put it on my bed. He told me to hurry up and unpack as Grace has dinner almost finished and that it was my favourite, macaroni and cheese..."

"Macaroni and cheese, yum yum. Now picture yourself taking everything out of the bag and putting it away. Your shirts in the second drawer, your shorts in the bottom one and socks and underwear in the top draw. You put Mickey Mouse on your pillow and then the picture frame your mummy gave you, where did you put that?"

Ben has pretended to go into his bag as Jane's been talking. He stops as he puts his hand into the bag again to get out the frame.

"Daddy came to the door and told me it was time for dinner,"

"Then what did you do?"

"I washed my hands and ate dinner. My bag wasn't here when I came to bed, someone must have moved it."

Ben opens his eyes and breaks in to a big smile.

"It's still in the bag."

He gets on his hands and knees and drags out his bag from under the bed. He puts his hand in and pulls out the photo frame.

"There it is! Well done Detective Ben, you've closed your first case."

"I did didn't I? Thank you Uncle Patrick."

He throws his arms around Patrick's neck taking him by surprise, He manages to steady himself and returns the hug. Ben pulls away and looks around the room.

"Grace's going to be so mad."


	13. Chapter 13

It's time for the party to start. Ben's barely able to contain his excitement as he waits for his friends to arrive. Jane looks around at the venue. It has a bouncy castle and child friendly climbing frames at one end with lots of space separating the play area and the food area, all contained under a canopy with parents taking turns watching the door to prevent any escapes. It's been decorated with a Harry Potter theme. Ben recently watched the movies and became obsessed. Part of Jane and Lisbon's present was Harry Potter bedding to replace the Spiderman collection he currently has on his bed. Jane had also insisted on something fun too. After much deliberation Lisbon came round to Jane's idea of a magic set, after his argument that it complimented Harry Potter beautifully and then they'd even found a 'Harry Potter magic set' so it was quickly bought before minds were changed again.

Jane's settled in an armchair, brought in for his comfort, as his injuries are acting up today. It's the consensus among the women that he's done too much. He has cushions and pillows propping him up and almost pushing him out of the chair. It's his plan that once the party is in full swing and the grown ups are occupied that he will relieve himself of a cushion or two.

Lisbon is heading his way with a cup in her hand, he sure hopes it's for him. He watches as she makes her way in between the tables. He's hasn't seen much of her today as she's been helping the Rigsby's with the party preparations. His job was blowing up the balloons, which are now everywhere. She comes to stand in front of him and smiles.

"I thought you might be ready of a cup of tea before the celebrations get under way."

He takes the proffered cup and she bends down and kisses him. She lingers just long enough to let him know the he's in her thoughts no matter how busy she gets.

"Everything looks great."

She straightens up and looks around.

"It does, doesn't it, Ben certainly looks pleased with it all."

"He's a very lucky boy."

Jane spies Grace heading towards them with Maddy in her arms.

"Are you ready to start your babysitting duties, here comes Grace."

Lisbon turns and breaks in to a smile.

"Are you kidding, I can't wait."

The party's been under way for fifteen minutes, all the guests have arrived and are playing at the other end of the tent. He been held captive by the mother of one of the guests who said she was single ( everything about her screamed it, and that she was looking for husband number three) Though he'd made it pretty clear he's married, and that he didn't live in the state, she wouldn't leave him alone. He finally told her his wife was a cop and carried a gun, she quickly made her excuses and left. Jane scans the room and everyone's attention are on the kids or on their conversations and he pulls out a couple of cushions from behind him and makes himself comfy.

As he looks towards the play area he quickly finds Ben, it's obvious he's having a great time. He's involved in a game of follow the leader over the climbing frames, since it's his birthday he's the leader. He's more athletic than he looks and makes his way through the apparatus with ease. A cry goes up and Jane's attention's drawn to it, a girl's being scooped up off the floor, by her Mother, It appears she's taken a tumble. Her Mother gives her a hug and a kiss and a few words of sympathy and she's ready to rejoin the throng. Jane smile wistfully to himself remembering the magic of a Mother's kiss.

His eyes follow a boy who jumps off the climbing frame and runs towards the bouncy castle the protests from his dad to slow down falling on deaf ears. Once there he has to wait for his dad to catch up to help him on. He runs around in circles as he does so. Jane can't help but wonder what he's going to be like after consuming all the sugar on offer on the food tables.

A figure suddenly blocks his view, a figure he instantly recognises, a figure he know every inch of. His heart leaps, as it always does when he first sets eyes on her, and everything and everyone else is forgotten. She's still on babysitting duty, so Grace can look after the party and Wayne can look after Ben. Maddy is in her arms, she must be getting tired, pointing the way towards the ball pool. Teresa sets her down among the balls and kneels down beside her. Maddy picks up a ball and throws it at Teresa, who catches it and hold it up and Jane can easily read her lips to know that she's telling her the colour before gently tossing it back. Maddy picks up another ball and the sequence is repeated. Jane watches as they go through the same ritual but Maddy's throws are becoming more wild and her giggles float towards him as Teresa makes chase. Children can be frustrating as they repeat the same game over and over again but Teresa's enthusiasm never wavers and the bond between the two is obvious.

Maddy rubs her eyes and twist her body to crawl out of the pool. Teresa picks her up and plants a kiss on the top of her head and whispers in her ear. Teresa's taken by surprise when Maddy wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her, she returns the hug telling her that she loves her. She's just a few steps away from the diaper bag and bends to rummage through, lifting out a book. She straightens up with the strap in her hand and places the bag on her shoulder and with bag, book and baby she makes her way back to him.

He watches her all the way, adjusting Maddy on her hip, stroking her hair, chatting to her, until she's standing in front of him. She smiles at him:

"She's getting tired and wants Uncle Patrick to read her a story."

He holds out his arms and as she passes Maddy to him, he can't help imagining it being their own child and how lucky she would be to have Teresa as her Mother.


	14. Chapter 14

The observer can't take her eyes away from the couple at the table over her companion's shoulder, the man really, as he's facing her. It's obvious he's deeply in love. They're not a young couple but she suspects that their love is young. They look each other in the eye as they speak, and linger that little bit longer after the sentence is finished as if they can't bear to tear their eyes away. They steal glances as the other is eating.

It may be a young love but not new, they're relaxed with each other. They reach over and try each other's food, without being invited. They're talking easily with one another, yet they enjoy the silences, connecting with each other through glances and touch, both lost in each other rather than in their thoughts. She particularly loves the way he gently strokes her hand with one finger. It's done absentmindly, giving the impression that he always needs to feel her near.

They'd caught her eye as they were making their way to the table, she slightly in front, him lightly touching her back with his hand, as if to say 'I'm here for you' without being controlling. He'd graciously pulled out her chair before sitting himself, she got the impression that the woman, doesn't feel the need for such gestures but appreciates that it's sincerely given. He'd given the place a quick look, though, she somehow suspects he saw everything and then his attention was all hers.

But what gets her most of all is his smile as he reacts to his companion. It is beautiful. She's not sure which one she likes the best, the full beaming one as he laughs at something she's said or the one that slowing spreads across his face, excitement tickling her stomach at the anticipation of it's final beauty. Who ever they are, they are a very lucky couple.

He's caught me staring! He's looks at me and gives me a quick smile. He's talking to her as he glances towards me. He starts to stand up and she grabs his arm. He bends down and whispers in her ear, patting her shoulder reassuringly, she removes her hand and he straightens up. He's wiping his mouth with his napkin, I really should stop looking at him, but can't tear my eyes away. He's puts down the napkin, he's coming over!

"Jennifer Simmons."

He knows my name, how does he know my name? He's smiling.

"I don't wish to alarm you but you're surrounded and under arrest, so if you would come quietly."

He offers me his arm. I look around me. His companion's stood staring at me, her FBI badge in her hand.

"Please."

I look at him and a slow smile is spreading across his face, it's not as beautiful when laced with victory.

I take his arm anyway. He whispers in my ear.

"Excellent choice."

He leads me out of the restaurant, I feel everyone's eyes upon us. I dream momentarily.


	15. Chapter 15

Cho looks across at the man sitting slumped in the chair. His arms crossed, his face blank. He hasn't moved or said anything for the past hour. Cho glances around the room, he hates hospitals. His mind's thrown back to the last time he was here and a different person was in the chair, but that person wasn't stilled by the unknown, she was mad.

"What was he thinking!"

Cho's eyes move from his book and looks once more at the woman across from him. She doesn't wait for an answer before she's out of her chair once more and pacing back and forth.

He was working late at the office, finishing up some paperwork. He had plans to go for a drink with some guys from the floor below, just to blow off some steam before going to sleep. He was celebrating the close of a hard case that had taken all week. Abbot had given him sole charge. He enjoyed working here in the FBI. Sometimes he missed the CBI and he missed working with Rigsby, but nothing ever stayed still and here he still got to work with Lisbon and Jane and then, more often these days, he's in charge of a case himself.

He shakes his head at the thought of Lisbon and Jane, talking about things not staying still, he'd been caught off guard when they became a couple and now today Jane had plans. He'd caught him with the ring, and Jane divulged all. Then the phone rang, he saw Lisbon's name and smiled until he answered and heard her voice and mayhem in the background and he rushed to the hospital where he eventually got the story.

Listening to Lisbon recite the story to Abbott it seems that Jane's plan was going smoothly...

I woke up this morning to find a note on my pillow from Jane, It said:

'Good morning, turn over and go back to sleep for another hour, I've arranged for us to have the day off'

Instinctively my anti control guards went up but then I read the next line.

'Don't be mad, I have a day of surprises planned.'

I fell back in to the pillows and smiled. I could feel these were going to be good surprises and good Patrick surprises are very good and another hours sleep on a work day sounded decadent. I turned over and using one of Patrick's breathing techniques I fell back to sleep.

I sluggishly came back to consciousness and realised my phone's ringing. I grab it while looking at the clock and see that I've been back to sleep for two hours. I groan as a cheery voices talks in her ear.

"I knew you'd forget to reset your alarm. Up out of bed I'm picking you up in half an hour, wear something smart/casual."

Then he's gone.

I'm standing on the side-walk when I hear the beeping of a horn. I look towards the sound and a medium blue convertible is heading towards me and there's no mistaking the blond curls on view over the wind screen. He screeches to a halt in front of me and jumps out, a big smile on his face. He runs around the car and opens my door. He gives me kiss and brings his right hand around from behind his back, he's holding a take away cup of coffee. I take it with a big smile and he gets another kiss. I admire the car.

"Nice wheels Patrick. Where did you get it?"

"It's rented. Take it back tomorrow, so for today - enjoy."

I'm flummoxed when he moves past me and gets into the passenger seat, he holds up the keys in his hand.

"You drive."

"What?"

"You drive."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. But out where it's more deserted is usually more fun."

"What about this?"

I hold up my cup of coffee.

"Oh, that's mine, it's tea."

He takes it from me and gives me a beaming smile, loving my bewilderment.

"Come on woman, take the keys and get in. Lots to do."

I finally believe what he's saying and break into a big grin and grab the keys.

"That's my girl."

I get into the car and glance over to him.

"Seat belt."

"Yes Ma'am."

He fastens his seatbelt and I start up the car.

Cho can see that Abbot would like Lisbon to get to the point but it's helping to distract her from what's going on in the operating room so he lets her ramble on.

"I admit that once I relaxed I was having great fun driving on the almost deserted roads. As it gets near to lunch Patrick directs me to a quiet, isolated place for lunch."

She shakes her head.

"I don't know how he knew that's where we would end up, I could've gone in any direction but he'd put in a special order of my favourite things and we were the only people in the place. We we're left totally alone. We discussed our dreams for the future."

Lisbon stops a moment as emotions overcome her and Abbott lays a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me later."

Lisbon smiles and shakes her head as she continues.

"We talked for over two hours. Then Patrick took the keys and we spent the afternoon at a firing range. He hates guns but he's perfectly happy to wear the ear muffs and stand behind me being my cheerleader. He collected my score card and let out a slow whistle.

"Wow, excellent shooting my dear."

He flashes me a cheeky smile.

"Age hasn't lessened your skills none."

I hit him in the arm and he puts on a pained face.

"Ouch, violence my dear. I guess that wasn't enough to let loose your stored up aggression. For my own safety it's a good job I bought you this."

He opens his left hand and there's a membership card to the place.

Abbot can't stop the wry smile on his face.

"Only Jane could get away with a firing range being a romantic gesture. So where did you go from there?"

"Patrick drove to the hotel. I opened the door of my room, it was beautiful, the kind of place you see on TV. A sitting room greeted me and on the table was a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, bottle of champagne, and a card announcing a pamper package which included a visit from a personal shopper to choose my dress for the evening."

She looks down at herself.

"This dress, now ruined. Jane took a nap, or at least that's what he told me he was doing. He had his own room so I didn't have to worry about disturbing him. At eight I was all ready and there was a knock at the door, it was a stranger dressed in suit saying he was my escort to take me to dinner. We entered the elevator and I was so surprised when we started going up. And even more surprised when he opened the door marked 'roof'. He turned to me and said

"I leave you here, enjoy your evening."

As I was about to ask him where Patrick was, he anticipated my question.

"Don't worry you'll know where to go."

I walked through the door and there were two rows of lanterns guarding a path that shined like gold. I followed it and at the end there was a table beautifully set with my favourite flowers, a heated meal cart next to it and Patrick holding out my chair waiting for me. He looked gorgeous in a tux and an expression that warmed me inside as he looked at me as if he'd never seen anything as beautiful. The table was set where there was an incredible view of the city but it just served as an unworthy backdrop to the man sat before me."

Tears glisten in Lisbon's eyes.

"He'd set up a perfect evening. I was the luckiest woman in the whole world to have this man choose me. I knew that my life would never be boring, that I would never feel neglected, that underneath every thing he did that my needs would come first. I've witnessed how fully he loves a woman and it takes my breath away that this time it's me. The food I'm sure was delicious but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the man in front of me. That's where my focus was, and then hell broke loose."

She looks at Abbot with questioning eyes.

"Why do they always go up? Where do they expect to go? And he's just a kid. I guess that's why Jane jumped in. We heard a bang but it didn't register with us what it was, but it was the door banging open, suddenly there was this young lad in front of us with a gun. He was out of breath and desperate, he was as shocked to see us as we were to see him."

She smiles wryly.

"He didn't expect to come across a couple eating a fancy dinner, dressed up to the nines. As he stood there Jane put his napkin on the table a slowly stood up.

"Hi, my name's Patrick, and this is the woman I love Teresa."

He put his hands up and moved from behind the table. I was telling him to sit down but he didn't listen, by now there were security people on the roof with their guns out. The kid turned his gun on Jane.

"I don't care what your name is, sit down."

Jane smiled at him.

"I don't know what you've done but I can see deep down you're a good kid, unless you put the gun down this will only turn out badly for you."

"You don't know anything about me."

The security guards are shouting at Patrick to sit down and I was too. If we'd just left him alone, let Jane do his thing..."

"Look at me. Don't worry about everyone else and what they're doing it. It's just you and me here. I can help you get out of this, do you want me to help you?"

I could see the boy was wavering, he wanted to believe Patrick, he wanted him to help him, but hopelessness was winning and Patrick, of course, could see that.

"What's your mother like?"

"Leave my mother out of this, she's got nothing to do with this."

"Really? What do you think she wants to happen up here? Will she want to visit you in jail or at your grave?"

"Tears were streaming down the kids face, Patrick was winning, he was getting through."

"I can't face her man, not after this."

"Of course you can, you're mother loves you and mother's love is always there no matter what we do. She's waiting for you, she's waiting for you to come home. Even if it's not today, give her that hope that you will be home one day."

Patrick is right next to the boy now his hand out stretched for the boy to give him the gun.. and he does.! He starts to lower it and move it towards Patrick, but some security guard seemed to miss read the situation and Patrick must have seen him move and that he was about to shoot. He throws himself at the boy to knock him out of harms way as the bullet goes off. The security people surround the two of them. The impact with the ground has knocked the kid out. We thought Patrick was knocked out too as he wasn't moving off the kid, it wasn't until we moved him off that we discovered that the kids gun had gone off to. There was blood all over him. What was he thinking!"

This time the anger's dissolved by her tears.

Luckily the bullet hadn't done any major damage but we were all surprised when Jane asked to see me first. Then Teresa went in to a very sleepy Jane who had a question to ask her and a ring.

Now we're in the same hospital but it's Lisbon on the table, but not a bullet, an ectopic pregnancy. She'd collapsed in the kitchen, Jane found her when he wondered why she was so long getting his tea. The report is it's touch and go. They hadn't told anyone she was pregnant. I look over at Jane, he knows his child is lost, surely he can't lose his wife too, not a second time.

The doors open and Jane barely registers as the doctor makes her way towards him. I search her face, but there's nothing to tell. She sits next to him and touches his shoulder, only then does he realise she's there.

"Every thing went fine Mr. Jane, your wife is just fine. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to make it. She's in recovery and we will take her to her room in about half an hour and you can see her then."

Jane closes his eyes, his voice is thick.

"Thank you doctor."


	16. Chapter 16

Jane quietly opens the door to Lisbon's room. He looks towards the bed, her eyes are closed and she doesn't respond, it seems she's asleep. He's been told that she's still suffering from the effects of the anesthesia and will drift in and out of sleep for some time. He moves towards her and stands by her bed looking down on her.

He'd been so frightened when he'd entered the FBI kitchen and found her unconscious on the floor. Her face deathly white. His whole body shook with relief when his checks showed she was breathing, her pulse weak but it was there. He shouted and Cho appeared, who immediately called for help. It seemed an eternity before that help arrived. He'd laid beside her stroking her face, talking to her, pleading for her to hang on, not to leave him. He'd no idea what was wrong but it was obviously serious. He moved so he was behind her while the paramedics worked on her, stroking her gently, always letting her know he was near. It made him feel that he was at least doing something.

The paramedics were concerned and asked him questions to determine the cause. When they discovered she was pregnant and that that morning she'd complained about a slight pain in her abdomen, but had said nothing since then, they put her on a stretcher and wheeled her to the ambulance immediately. In the ambulance she groaned and began to stir. He'd squeezed her hand and assured her that everything would be all right. She was on her way to hospital and that they would help her. He'd felt a light slight pressure on his hand in return, he kissed it and held it up against his cheek. Her eyes fluttered open a moment and then closed once more.

The emergency room had been a whirlwind of doctors and nurses, iv's, scans, blood and then

'I'm sorry Mr. Jane but there's no way we can save the baby, but there's a chance we can save your wife'

He's holding her hand as she's wheeled to the operating room and then she's gone. He stared at the closed door unable to do anything else. Then a firm hand was laid on his arm and Cho's voice in his ear.

"C'mon Jane, you can't wait here."

He let himself be led to some chairs where his world shut down.

Here she is alive. Her face still pale with pain etched in her features. He almost sobs out loud when he see the tear tracks down her cheeks. Tears shed for their baby lost, their shattered dreams. He traces them with his finger, careful not to touch and wake her. His heart aches that he wasn't here to hold her when they were shed. He vows not to leave her bedside, she's not going to cry alone again.

During the night she keeps opening her eyes, he kisses her and strokes her and tell he's here and then she falsl back to sleep. It's five in the morning when she opens her eyes and keeps them open. He moves to her side and smile gently.

"Hi."

Tears well in her eyes. He sits beside her and turns so she can see him. He leans in close and strokes her face.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay."

It isn't but he doesn't know what else to say. She looks at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhhh, there's nothing to be sorry for."

He kisses her tears, his heartbreaking at her tears and her words.

"Shhhhh Teresa, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's just one of those things. There's nothing you could do about it. I'm just glad you're alive, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you too."

Patrick feels tears prick his eyes as well. She reaches up and cups his face in her hand.

"It must have been so scary for you?"

Patrick finds he's unable to answer, her concern and tenderness for his feelings when she's hurting so badly choking the words in his throat. He swallows:

"That's over with, you're here and alive. The baby we'll get through together."

More tears spill on to Teresa's cheeks.

"We wanted the baby so much."

Patrick gently strokes the edges of her hair.

"Yes we did."

"It's not fair, you've hurt enough."

"I'll be okay, I'm not alone this time, I have you."

"And I have you."

She moves over in the bed asking him to join her. He lays down on his side facing her, she winces as she moves on to her side.

"Hold me Patrick."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't"

He gently takes her in his arms, she buries her face in his chest as he buries his in her hair. He tightens his hold as he feels her shoulders shake against him. They cling to each other for a long time, grieving for their baby but finding solace and strength in their love for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick quickly closes the car door after handing Teresa her steaming mug of coffee.

"Trust us to get stake out duty on the coldest night Austin's known in years."

"Stop exaggerating it's still in the forties, not exactly freezing weather."

"That's easy for you to say, you're use to the Chicago temperatures, the carnival always followed the sun. It barely ever went below seventy."

"Just don't moan all night."

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Gee thanks for the sympathy, it's not my fault that you're on stake out."

"It's the third time in two weeks."

"Look on the bright side at least it's with me this time."

"It's your fault I'm here."

Patrick looks at her in wide-eyed innocence.

"I promise you I had nothing to do with it."

Teresa looks across at him disbelief written on her face.

"You haven't made it so that Abbot doesn't trust you with anyone but me. You haven't caused problems, walked off and left Cho on stake out alone. You haven't made Fischer so mad through playing tricks that she threatened to leave if she was ever put with you again."

Patrick goes for defense and flattery.

"They're no fun on stake outs, Cho reads his book all the time, Fischer has terrible taste in music and have you seen what she brings for snacks! Whereas with you the time flies by and I'm alone with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's not going to work Patrick I have to do double duty, triple duty because of you."

Patrick beams at her.

"Then I'd better make it worth your while."

Teresa groans.

"That's okay, lets just sit here and concentrate on the job."

Patrick peers out the window.

"Concentrate on what, nothing is happening and I can guarantee that nothing's going to happen for the rest of the night."

Teresa shifts in her seat.

"I hope you're wrong. It will be really good to get this case closed."

Patrick starts to open the door.

"Your wish is my command."

Teresa looks at him in horror.

"You stay right where you are, if you leave this car I will shoot you."

Patrick lets out a deep sigh and closes the door.

"You sure are a grumpy stake out partner tonight."

"Because it's my third one."

"Are you to keep going on about that? You will be a lot happier when you learn to let things go."

Teresa growls once more.

"You're not helping Patrick."

"Shall we play a game?"

"No!"

"Twenty questions and you can go first."

"I'm not playing Patrick.

"Is it vegetable or mineral."

"I said no."

"Come on Teresa, or it will be a long night."

Teresa mutters.

"It's all ready a long night."

"Vegetable or mineral?"

Teresa lets out a sigh.

"Mineral."

Patrick turns towards her triumphantly.

"Gun."

"How do you do that?"

"Lucky guess. My turn."

"Is it vegetable or mineral?"

"Vegetable. Question one."

"Can I eat it?"

"Yes, two questions."

Teresa's staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"So it's something I like, it's chocolate but it's not cold. It's a dessert, and it's something you don't think I've ever eaten before?"

Patrick's looking very pleased with himself.

"That's right and you have one more question left."

"There's so much it could be and why are you thinking of something that I've never eaten before, I probably haven't heard of it before? This one's impossible even for you."

"Come on Teresa, you just have one question left, just guess something."

"Okay, there;s something Grace was making to celebrate their wedding anniversary and it sounded delicious. what is it called?"

Teresa can feel Patrick almost bursting with excitement at winning the game. Which is a bit much even for him. Suddenly it comes to her.

"Ah yes! Double chocolate espresso truffle pie."

She turns to Patrick and he's stunned.

"I got it right didn't I? That was it. I can't believe it."

Patrick shakes his head.

"I'm impressed Teresa, that was wow! And I think it deserves a prize

He starts to get out the car.

"What are you doing?

"Don't worry about it, I'm just getting something from the back seat."

"You'll spoil our cover."

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Teresa, nothings happening, I'm not going to spoils anyone - except you."

"What..what does that mean?"

Patrick gives her a smile.

"Just let me get to the back seat and you'll find out."

He disappears and she hear the passenger door open and close and then Patrick is back beside her with a box in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Your prize my dear for guessing my word, for getting stake out duty for the third time and for being the best wife a man could wish for."

Jane opens the box, revealing three pieces of pie.

"Voila! Double chocolate espresso truffle pie."

He reaches in to his jacket pocket and brings out two forks and hands one to Teresa.

Teresa accepts it with a big smile.

"It smells delicious."

"It certainly does."

She cuts off a piece and takes a bite, her eyes close in the joy of the experience.

"Mmmm it's amazing Patrick."

Patrick's beaming at her. She looks across at him.

"You are the most amazing stake out partner ever."


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick wakes up to find the room bright, the half-closed blinds casting a shadow on the wall in front of him, cutting their wedding photograph in half. He's staring at just their faces as they look at each other. Surprisingly he has few memories of that day except how beautiful Teresa was and every expression her eyes held as they went through the day and entwined with every one was her deep love for him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the evidence that his life had turned around and that he'd been given a new chance of joy.

He's not surprised by the light and that the space next to him is empty, he'd returned home very late – early hours of the morning and hadn't slept for two days as they chased down the murderer.

He throws the covers back and climbs out of bed. He removes the bandage on his hand and makes his way to the shower. He planned to take one last night as he knew he still smelled vaguely of smoke but his weary body wouldn't obey his commands. He decided to sleep in the spare bedroom but Teresa insisted he came to bed and straight into her arms. That's the last thing he remembers. He turns on the water and lets it run hard on him. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the luxury of a decent shower. He jumps when arms encircle his waist, followed by a kiss on his back. He smiles and turns towards the intruder.

"I thought you might need help with that injured hand."

When they make it downstairs it's lunch time, Teresa grabs the car keys and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going for lunch, I've made reservations at the Italian place. I take it you're hungry?"

"Starving. Lead the way."

During lunch Patrick fills her in on the case, he doesn't water down the details of how close he came to being burned alive, despite the emotions he sees crashing in on her. He's honouring a promise they made each other. Teresa holds his injured hand and rubs her thumb gently over the re-applied bandage.

"You were very lucky to get away with just your hand."

"I admit it was scary for a while, but it worked out in the end."

Teresa nods. She stares at him as if making sure it's really him, that he's actually sitting in front of her. He knows what she's feeling, what she's doing, what she's thinking, not because he can read her, but because,he sits where she's sitting after every shoot out. Sometimes he hates what they do for a living, what it puts the two of them through.

The arrival of the food snaps them out of the melancholy his brush with death brought and they settle in to conversation of what happened while he was gone. He laughs at the tale of Wiley ending up with four terrier puppies from his dog Frank. He'd tried to get Teresa to take one, she had said no, but she knew their neighbours June and Derek Turner had a dog that died at Christmas, she showed them a photo and they fell in love instantly and have claimed one.

Jane pushes his plate away as Teresa is taking her last bite.

"What shall we do now?"

"Before you left you said you wanted to buy some plants."

"Yes, I did. Have you thought about what you would like?"

"I don't know flowers very well. I know the standards but I haven't really had a garden before. In Washington it was mainly Rhodendrums."

Patrick stands up and reaches out to take Teresa's hand.

"Come on then my dear, let's introduce you to the amazing world of flowers."

Patrick loading the last of the seedlings in to the car. He stands up and brushes off his hands, he winces as he forgets about his burn. Teresa returns the trolley. They climb into the car.

"Well that's a job well done. The garden will look fantastic. You chose some really nice flowers."

Teresa glances at him.

"With your help. I would've made all the wrong choices left to myself."

He leans over and startles her by kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear.

"We've always been a great team."

On the way home they discuss where to put the flowers, and as Patrick unloads the trays Teresa places the pots where they are to go. They become a well oiled machine as Patrick digs a hole and puts in a pot and Teresa follows along covering it up with earth. After Patrick's dug the last one he sits back on his heels and watches Teresa finish off, He wipes the sweat off his brow, luckily the temperature's only been in the late sixties or they would never have been able to work so long in the afternoon sun. Teresa looks up after finishing covering the plant and breaks in to a smile.

"Nice look"

Patrick looks questioningly at her. She points to his forehead.

"A Lovely streak of dirt."

Patrick looks at his hand and shrugs.

"As long as it pleases you my dear."

He stands up, let's get these watered. He holds out his hand and helps Teresa to her feet. He collects up the empty boxes while Teresa turns on the hose and waters the plants. He turns from putting the containers by the trash can and Teresa has her back to him. He moves quietly but quickly and grabs her around the waist, startling her. He whispers in her ear.

"Gotcha."

With a flick of her wrist Teresa turns the hose and hits Patrick full in the face. He releases his grip, stepping back. She turns around and continues to soak him, turning up the force of the water. He's drenched before he can fully react and so takes the offense. He throws himself at her and tackles her to the ground. The hose flies out of her hand and he climbs on top of her. He can hear the water and looks behind him and is able to reach the hose. Teresa is pleading with him, shaking her head.

" , no, I'm sorry, I was just washing your dirt off."

Patrick now has the hose and is holding it by his side, he's taken the power down. Water's dripping off his face and clothes.

"So you were just being helpful?"

Teresa nods her head.

"So I should be thankful."

He moves the hose in a sweeping arc from one hand to the other, spraying Teresa with water in the process. She squirms beneath him and tries bargaining.

"I'll cook you you're favourite dinner."

Patrick thinks about it.

"As delicious as that sounds, it won't be as satisfying as getting you wet right now."

He swaps hands again.

"I will cook you you're favourite meal and we can watch whatever you want on tv tonight."

Jane thinks some more, while swapping hands. He shakes his head.

"No, not going to happen, you, my dear, are getting wet."

Teresa surrenders and lays still.

"Do your worst."

Patrick scrunches up his face in disappointment.

"Well that's no fun."

He stands up straddling her and a slow smile crosses his face.

"Well not as much fun."

He turns the hose on her and she scrambles from between his legs but not before she's as soaked as he is. Satisfied with his work he turns off the water. They look at each other, each one soaked to the skin, their clothes clinging to them. Patrick smiles.

"We will have to do this more often."

Teresa smiles back and takes a step towards him.

"It is a good look on you."

Patrick closes the gap.

"It's unlawful on you. Let's get you inside before you get arrested."

Teresa leans in, their lips almost touching.

"Good job you're not a cop."

"No but I have a fitting punishment in mind."

"I feel I'm going to like it."

She kisses him on the lips and he wraps his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Patrick opens the front door and a concoction of smells hit his senses. He smiles to himself, happy that dinner seems to be nearly ready as he's very hungry. He puts the keys inside the drawer of the hall table and goes in search of Teresa. He's surprised to see the dining table beautifully decorated. The best dishes are out, a lilac cloth covering the table and fresh flowers in a vase, with candles either side. He mentally goes through the special dates they share and he's certain he hasn't missed something.

"Something smells goo…"

He stops when he finds the kitchen empty. He goes to the stairs and calls as he climbs.

"Teresa, I'm home."

He hears a faint reply.

"I'll be right with you."

He can tell the voice is coming from the bathroom. It's sounds a little shaky. His forehead's crinkled with concern.

"Are you all right?"

Teresa opens the door just a fraction.

"I'm fine, just had a little spill, you make yourself comfy and I'll be down in a minute. Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells delicious and the table looks great. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

Patrick changes from his work suit to something a little more casual but still smart to go with the dinner setting. He chooses some beige linen trousers and a white lined button down shirt. He hears Teresa leave the bathroom and her face appears in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

She's wearing an emerald-green dress, with thin straps, the cut emphasises her small waist and as she comes to him he wraps his arms around it. Teresa wraps hers around his neck and pulls him down for a long welcoming kiss. As they pull away Patrick asks:

"You've been busy on your afternoon off."

Teresa smiles.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Just relax until then."

"Would you like some help?"

She kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you but everything's fine."

She turns and goes down the stairs. Patrick looks after her, there's something going on and she wants to surprise him so he'll give it no more thought. He follows her down the stairs but goes into the living room and picks up the book he's reading and settles down on the couch. Soon he hears things being carried to the table and Teresa call that it's ready, he lays his book down on the end table and joins Teresa.

He sits down and Teresa does the same. There's steak and dauphinoise potatoes and a selection of vegetables.

"It looks fantastic."

Teresa beams at him.

"Hopefully it will taste as good."

That chat amiably throughout dinner discussing possible travel destinations for some time off they have in a couple of months. They finish with dinner, the knives and forks are laid on their plates and the napkins screwed in to a ball on the table. Patrick feels he's been sporting long enough.

"So what's this all about."

He makes a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"And don't give me the 'can't I do something nice for my husband' line because I know you're up to something, I just haven't tried to find out what. I've given you the chance to come clean but if you don't tell me now, I will find out for myself."

Teresa looks at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Just give a few more minutes."

Patrick lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay."

He pointedly looks at his watch.

Teresa stands up and starts to clear away the dishes. Patrick looks at her aghast.

"This is why you've put me on hold? To do some house cleaning!"

"Oh shush, suck it up. It's worth the wait."

Patrick groans.

"That makes it even worse."

"Help then."

Patrick stands up and grabs some dishes.

"I hope you're not planning on filling the..."

His sentence becomes mute when in the kitchen he finds the dishwasher open and the water running. He shakes his head.

"You'll be the death of me woman."

Teresa replies by handing him the sponge.

Finally the kitchen is shipshape and the table things are put away. Teresa goes to Jane and kisses him.

"Thank you for your patience and help. Now turn around."

Patrick is obedient and suddenly the room is black as Teresa blindfolds him.

"Now I know your good at this, we're going upstairs, do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

True to his word Patrick makes his way up the stairs as sure-footed as if he could see. Teresa his hand in hers and leads him. They stop outside the spare bedroom. He hears the door opening.

"Step inside."

Patrick does as he's told and he can hear Teresa step in to just a little in front of him.

"Take off your blindfold."

Jane takes it off and before his eyes in the middle of the room is a bottle of champagne, a glass but it's what's inside that makes a smile beam across his face:

A pink bootee and a blue bootee.

He looks at her his eyes shining, she nods her head and he scoops her up, twirling her around before setting her down and giving her a deep kiss. It's a while before he gets to the champagne.


	20. Chapter 20

They sit with the backs against the wall of the spare bedroom, once again the nursery. Patrick has a glass of champagne and Teresa's playing with the bootees.

"I have a scan booked tomorrow, to check that everything's all right, where it's suppose to be."

"That sounds a great idea, what time?"

"7:30am."

Patrick looks at her in mock horror.

"A.M.!

He leans his face towards her belly.

"Oh, oh little Jane, you're in for an early witness of your mommy's morning grouchiness. Ow!"

Teresa elbowed him.

"I'm not that bad and don't give little Jane any preconceived ideas and stop it. I barely touched you."

Patrick's still rubbing his side as he replies.

"I think it's a good thing. The earlier little Jane gets to know what you're like without enough sleep, the quicker he/she'll decide not to wake you up in the night."

His mood changes to one of concern.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling all right?"

Realisation dawns.

"You were throwing up in the bathroom earlier."

Teresa takes his hand.

"Yes, it was my first time, I think it was something about the dinner that didn't agree with the little one. I haven't been feeling sick… not much anyway."

"Good."

For a few minutes they are each lost in their own thoughts, then Teresa breaks the silence:

"It's scary this time."

Patrick nods as she continues:

"Last time, I never thought that anything would go wrong. I was pregnant and there would be a baby at the end of it, but this time I find myself thinking: if….not when.

Patrick releases her hand and pulls her in to him. He hugs her close and rubs her back.

"I know the world changes when you've suffered loss."

"I've suffered loss, but I just presumed everything would be fine."

"Sometimes we don't connect one loss with another."

Teresa looks up at her husband with concern.

"Was the last one scary for you because of Charlotte."

Patrick doesn't answer for a moment.

"In the background I guess. I felt that having you was more than I deserve…I didn't dwell on it, I knew it was irrational."

She pulls away and looks up at him, she touches his face and then runs her fingers across his lips.

"It is irrational. I don't know anyone who deserves happiness, who deserves to be a dad more."

Patrick takes her hand and kisses her fingertips, then her palm and moves to her wrist. He looks at her, and swallows hard, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I….I…I…want another chance, I….I…want to see the little one grow up….as you say it's scary."

He gives a little smile. Teresa kisses him gently on the lips and looks at him with concern.

"What happened last time, showed no bearing on my ability to have a successful pregnancy, if the scan tomorrow shows the baby in the right place, there's no reason to think I won't carry to full term."

Patrick smiles.

"Is that what the doctor told you today?"

"Yes and she's right."

Teresa looks down at the floor and then returns her gaze to his face.

"It's still scary, but now we'll scared together, we can share our irrational feelings, we can tell each other to stop being silly, and we can hold each other and know that no matter, what we have each other to help us through."

Patrick pulls her towards him, engulfing her once more, he murmurs into her hair.

"Thank you, Teresa, I love you so much, you give me the strength to do this."

He pulls away and cups her face in his hand.

"I love you and want this child with you, and everything will be fine, I can just feel it."

"I know, we'll be fine."

They cling to each other.

 

Teresa has given her name to reception and comes and sits down next to Patrick. He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. As he sat down he'd picked up a magazine and he's found something that he knows will take Teresa's mind off the scan and worry about what it may show.

Last night they'd reassured themselves that everything was fine this time. The baby will be where it's suppose to be, and everything will be all right. This morning he could tell that Teresa was nervous, he, personally, took it as a good sign that she was throwing up again half way through one of her favourite bear claws. She hadn't thrown up the last time, she'd barely felt sick. She didn't seem too impressed when he pointed it out as she rinsed her mouth clean. They arrived ten minutes early, and only Patrick's delaying tactics, putting at risk his personal safety, had prevented them being here before the office was even open.

He opens the magazine where he has a finger placed and lays it across her lap.

"Do you remember this?"

She looks down at the page and groans.

"That's still circulating. Tear the page out now."

Patrick looks around at the almost empty office.

"I can't do that, I may get into trouble."

Teresa answers impatiently

"Since when as that bothered you? Just get rid of it."

Teresa looks around.

"Besides there's no one here."

Patrick whispers to her:

"Are you blind woman!"

He nods his head towards the receptionist.

"The dragon lady's watching."

"The dragon lady? What are you talking about?"

Patrick nods again towards the receptionist. Teresa leans forward and looks around him.

"There's only Elsa the receptionist."

Patrick looks at her flabbergasted.

"Exactly, dragon lady."

Teresa can't stop herself from chuckling and Patrick shakes his head in disbelief.

"Have you ever met a doctor's receptionist who didn't breathe fire?"

"Yes Elsa."

Patrick sneaks a look at Elsa and turns back to Teresa.

"She may look all sweet and innocent, but try to see the doctor without an appointment and she'll blow fire right in your face."

"I've never heard such nonsense, now stop being childish and rip that page out."

Patrick looks at her triumphantly.

"Now who's being childish, wanting me to tear this page out. I've always thought this was a great picture of you."

Teresa snorts.

"I remember you said that at the time, I should have realised then that you were in love with me."

Patrick beams at her.

"I've always been in love with you Teresa, I just couldn't admit it to myself….and you couldn't either."

Teresa snorts again.

"I certainly wasn't in love with you then, if I remember right you're the reason for that 'great' photo, I was shouting at you at the time."

Jane leans back in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankles with a wistful look on his face.

"The memories Teresa, in those early days, when you didn't know whether to hug me or to thump me."

Teresa looks at him with a smirk on her face.

"Those days are still with me, like right now and believe me, hugging is not in the equation.. Give me the magazine, if you're too scared of the receptionist I'll pull the page out."

Patrick sweeps the magazine out of her reach.

"No you don't woman I'll do it."

He takes a furtive look towards the receptionist then hisses to Teresa.

"Move to the other side of me so she won't see me, plus I'll feel better with a gun between me and her."

Teresa rolls her eyes but stands up and moves to the chair on the other side. Just as she sits down her name's called.

"Jane quick."

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it."

Teresa stands up as he tears out the page, as she moves ahead of him making her way back to the examining room, she doesn't see Patrick behind her smiling as he folds up the page and puts it in his pocket, congratulating himself on a job well done.

Teresa's laying on the examining table gripping Patrick's hand as the doctor smoothes on the jelly. They look nervously at one another as the scan begins. The doctor announces:

"There it is. Right where it's meant to be."

As she points out the part of the shades of grey that is their baby, they both begin to breathe again.

"Teresa your remaining tube is clear and the baby's nestled safely in your uterus. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jane, you're going to have a baby.


	21. Chapter 21

Abbott storms in to the fish bowl. Everyone looks up at him and sits that little straighter in their chairs. All that is except Patrick, who's laying on his couch, his eyes closed. Abbot misses everyone's reactions because he's looking at only one person.

"Jane. My office now!"

Abbot leaves as Patrick opens his eyes in surprise. He looks towards Theresa, she hisses to him:

"What have you done now?"

Patrick sits up and shrugs.

"No idea. I was just laying here. You've been with me all morning, you know I haven't done anything."

"What about yesterday?"

"We closed a case, successfully, no one getting shot or even having a gun pointed at them. And he was perfectly happy with me when he left."

"He seems really mad it must have been something serious, think!"

Patrick opens out his hands.

"I've got nothing. I've been on my best behaviour."

Teresa groans.

"Now I'm really worried."

"Why should you be worried, it's me he wants to shout at."

A phone rings and Cho answers, he looks towards them as he's listening. Patrick leans towards Teresa and whispers:

"Oh, oh I think that's about me."

Cho puts down the phone.

"Lisbon, that was Abbott, he says he's still waiting and to get that consultant husband of yours to his office right now."

Teresa looks daggers at Patrick.

"See what you've done, I'm in trouble now."

Patrick stands up he face a combination of puzzlement and innocence.

"Why is it my fault, it's you who delayed me with your questions."

"I didn't sto..."

Patrick halts her by raising his hand.

"Now, now we don't have time for this, we better get to his office if we're to have any chance of getting out alive."

Patrick heads to Abbotts office, Teresa has to quicken her step to catch up.

"You're going to owe me dinner for this. I feel like I've been summoned to the principles office and that didn't happen to me at school."

"Shhh woman, suck it up."

Teresa glares at him as he opens the door to Abbott's office and lets her pass. She whispers to him.

"I hope it includes taking you out on a boat and throwing you over."

Patrick smiles.

"You forget I'm a good swimmer."

Patrick follows her through the door and closes it behind him. Abbott is sat at his desk, he doesn't smile as he directs them to sit down. He looks towards Patrick.

"Nice of you to finally make it."

Patrick sits and rest his hands on his lap.

"Your wish is my command."

Abbott stares at him not amused, Lisbon elbows him. Abbot folds his hands in front of him, laying them on the desk, he leans forward slightly and looks sternly at Jane. When he opens his mouth his tone's filled with irritation. He nods to a file laid just in front of his hands.

"Jane, when the powers at be sent me to offer you the deal and bring you back to the US I wasn't happy about it. I wasn't happy at all. I felt you should be dragged back and thrown in to prison. I didn't think you should get away with murder and the mayhem you caused and left behind."

Teresa butts in:

"That's not fair sir, he also exposed a.."

Abbott cuts her off with an icy stare. He turns back to Jane.

"You came back all cocky and unrepentant, weedling a sweet deal for yourself. I went along as I could see that, perhaps, you could be of service, you certainly have skills that are unique and lend themselves very well to crime solving."

Patrick smiles sweetly.

"Thank you, it's always nice to be appreciated."

He starts to rise.

"Now if that's all?"

Teresa is looking daggers at him.

"That's not all! Sit down!"

Jane shrugs and sits down. He looks towards Teresa who looks down at where she keeps her gun, and then at him, he gets the message. He turns back to Abbott. Abbott opens the file, picks up a sheet of paper and leans back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

"Now Jane, you may believe that you've gotten away with murder, for the second time, but I knew you'd screw up one day, and become a liability to this great organization, and more importantly my team."

He waves the piece of paper.

"I'm sure you recognise what this is? This is your leverage, your list of redacted names of unknown members of the Blake Association. I had a little chat with Grace Rigsby when they were with us."

He leans forward once more."

"And do you know what she told me? She told me that she never broke the key to that disc of names, that to this day, she still doesn't know what it contains."

Teresa's stomach plummets.

"Boss, no."

Abbott looks at Teresa.

"You were in on this, you knew this list was fake."

Patrick quickly interrupts:

"She knew no such thing. I never told her how I persuaded that FBI to take my terms. As everyone can attest, I always give Teresa deniability."

Abbott leans back in his chair again, his hands in his lap and looks between the two.

"No doubt. I've held this information back, because you're very useful to the team, but knew that when you over stepped the mark, I can bring you down. I can get you kicked out of my team, out of the FBI.."

Abbott leans forward again and his voice is louder and harder.

"...and I can get your pardon voided. I can do it any time I want."

He looks to Teresa.

"I'm sorry Lisbon.."

His gaze returns to Jane.

"I really didn't expect to use it so soon, I knew the time would come but I'd hoped I could get more use out of you. It's only been.."

He moves some papers in the file. Lisbon finishes for him.

"A year, don't do this boss, whatever he's done, I'm sure it can be fixed."

Abbott goes on as if he didn't hear her pleas.

"Yes a year, somehow it seems longer."

He reads something from the file.

"In fact a year to this very day, that the two of you joined us."

He shakes his head.

"A shame really."

He hits his intercom button.

"Fischer you can come in now and escort Mr. Jane to the detention suite ready for processing."

Teresa jumps up on to her feet.

"Boss no. You can't, you haven't even said what he's done."

She looks to Patrick in panic.

"What have you done?"

She almost want to punch him as he looks serenely at Abbott and then at his wife. Teresa looks to the door as it opens and in comes Fischer, followed by Cho and then behind him is Wiley carrying a cake with lighted candles and wearing a goofy smile. Cho speaks:

Happy birthday Lisbon, Jane, you made it to the one year mark.

As Teresa sways on her feet, overcome with relief, Patrick looks to Abbott as Abbott tears up the piece of paper.


	22. Chapter 22

Jane takes his head out of the toilet bowl and carefully stands up on his shaky legs. Thankfully the sink is close by and he can lean heavily on it as he rinses his mouth with some water. His hand is trembling as he brings it to his lips. The effort wipes him of the little bit of energy he has remaining and he turns and sinks to the ground, sliding his back along the cupboard door . He barely registers the pain as the door knob scrapes along his naked back. The fever that caused him to remove his pajama top is now replaced with bone rattling chills and he sits with his knees up and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs trying to retain some warmth. He lowers his head, closing his eyes, willing it to stop.

He lifts his head as he hears his name, it's so weak he marvels that he heard it over his chattering teeth. He grits his teeth and slowly stands, grabbing the edge of the sink once more until the room stops spinning. His name's called again and it helps propel him away from the comfort of the sink and into open space. He stumbles to the doorway and grips the edge to keep him steady. He looks at Teresa curled in a ball in the bed. He knows that as badly as he feels, she's feeling worse because he was like that two days ago. She's clutching her stomach and moaning at the excruciating pain attacking her. He makes it to the bed and sits down heavily. He turns slightly and gently brushes at the matted hair on her forehead. She growls.

"Don't look at me, I'm a mess. "

" You're always beautiful to me."

"Don't talk such rubbish. If I look anything like you then I want to kill myself. "

" Way to hit a man when he's down. "

"It's what you deserve giving me your bug. After all I did to look after you."

He manages a weak smile and reaches for the tablets on the bedside table.

"You're burning up, you need to take some medicine."

"I don't want any, a fever's good for you, it's fighting the infection."

"Not when it's this high. You made me take it."

"My stomach hurts, I don't want anything."

Patrick lightly traces her hair once more.

"I know."

She weakly reaches out to him.

"Just come to bed. I'll take some later.

"In a minute I have an idea."

He gathers his remaining will power and stands up, the closet has never seemed so far away but he makes it. What he wants is just inside the door on the floor. The room spins as he bends to pick it up and he leans his head against the wall and takes deep breaths. He tries to lift it but it's too heavy, he grabs the electrical cord and drags it behind him to Teresa's side of the bed. He collapses on the floor and catches his breath.

Teresa has watched his progression.

"You sound like you ran a marathon."

He lets out a strangled laugh.

"I feel like I've done ten."

After catching his breath he leans over on his hands and knees and attempts to put the plug in the socket. The sweat dripping into his eyes and wetting his hands makes for two missed attempts. He growls with frustration. He just wants it over with. Finally it's in. He leans back on to his ankles and studies his next and most difficult challenge. He almost feels like crying. He chides himself for his weakness.

"C'mon, think!"

He gets an idea. He moves it towards him as he moves back towards the bed. He manages to pull himself up and sit on the edge. He feels her hot hand on his back as she weakly pats him. He turns his head and her eyes are closed, her face flushed and etched with pain. It's the incentive he needs. He wipes his hands on his pajama bottoms and reaches down. He takes it in his hands and lifts with every ounce of strength he has left. Triumph as he gets it on the table. He has to take a moment and then he positions it so it's pointing at her and he switches on the fan. He feels the cool breeze dance across his skin as he pulls his arm out of the way. He looks at Teresa, checking it's position, she has a slight smile on her face. It's enough. She whispers weakly:

"Thank you. Come to bed now."

Walking around to his side is just too much. He climbs on the bed and is careful not to touch her as he rolls to his side. The pillow feels wonderful as he sinks into it . He closes his eyes and then groans, clutching his stomach, he stumbles to the bathroom.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on Patrick I need your help."

"Teresa, I can have everything spic and span when you get home, plus a delicious meal waiting for you. Surely it makes sense to split our efforts, rather than staying together. Besides what help can I be?"

"You have a good eye for the girlie stuff, I always love the dresses you pick out."

"Then let me go and you stay home to clean and cook."

A hint of desperation is entering Patrick's voice. Teresa moves in close to him.

"I want to try them on at the store, with your help it'll go quickly and then we can clean a little and I'll make a reservation for dinner."

Jane gives an exaggerated sigh and adds his best 'feel sorry for me' whiney voice'

"Teresa you know I hate waiting outside of changing rooms. There's seldom a comfy couch in sight and never a decent cup of tea. You'll go in with an armful of stuff and…"

Teresa picks up her purse and gives her best 'I really need you there' look.

"That's why I want you there so you can weed out the stuff that won't work."

Jane smiles at her attempts at manipulation.

"If that system works then how come last month I was left waiting for over two hours in one store while you tried on an armful of clothes."

"I bought the one you chose.."

"As always!"

"Exactly so I know now to only try on the ones you agree with."

"Until you spy something that's you've seen Van Pelt wear and you want to see how it looks on you, or you fancy something floral, just for a change."

She looks scornfully at the idea.

"Yea right, me in flowers."

"I agree, my dear, but I can bet that you will have something with flowers in your arms as you head to the changing room."

Teresa looks triumphant and grabs her keys.

"So you're coming?"

Patrick waves his forefinger and shakes his head.

"You don't get me that easy."

Teresa stops at the door and turns.

"But you are for 'getting"

Jane backs away.

"I never said that."

Lisbon smiles and walks towards him, dropping her bag and keys on the chair as she passes.

"Now what will it take"


	24. Chapter 24

Abbott looks up as the couple enter the room.

"Sit down Jane, Agent Lisbon."

Jane is carrying a cup and saucer, he sits back in the chair, balancing the cup on the arm and crossing his legs, he beams at Abbott. Lisbon's sitting on the edge of her chair with a face of thunder.

Abbot mirrors Jane by leaning back in his chair and he clasps his hands together and taps them on his chin. It's just as he thought – Jane's idea.

He stares at them for a few moments longer. He looks to Jane.

"So who's going to be the one to explain themselves?"

Jane shrugs and looks to Lisbon. Abbott keeps his eyes on Jane. No one speaks.

Abbott leans forward and places his still clasped hands on his desk.

"Okay. Jane, since you seem to be the insitgat.."

Jane who's just about to take a sip of tea, splutters in to his cup.

"That's where you're wrong Denis, I wasn't the instigator – as you call it."

Lisbon turns and looks at Jane, Abbott's almost admires that Jane can take the venom in her look and smile back at her. Jane spreads his arms in innocence.

"It's true, I had nothing to do with it."

Abbot hears Lisbon's voice come out low and threatening.

"Patrick you put it in the box."

"A. I didn't put it in the box, and b, you could have taken a truth."

Abbott's listening to them in amazement.

"You mean to tell me that two were playing truth or dare?"

Jane nods his head enthusiastically and leans towards Lisbon.

"See he's a sharp one."

Lisbon gives him a scowl.

"So who put it in the suggestion box?"

Jane's breaks from taking another sip.

"Not me officer."

Lisbon protests.

"Of course you did, it certainly wasn't me. If I'd known that was in there I would have chosen 'truth' every time."

Jane looks at questioningly.

"Really? You didn't write it?"

"I told you I didn't write it at the time."

Jane shrugs.

"I thought you were regretting it and was too embarrassed to own up to it,"

Abbot listens to the two of them and shakes his head, standing up to gain some authority over the situation.

"Do you think I have time to listen to you two have a domestic. I don't really care whose suggestion it was, you didn't have to carry it out."

Jane looks at him aghast.

"Of course we did. She pulled it out, so we had to do it. That's how the game's played."

Lisbon holds her head in her hands and hisses:

"Patrick, just be quiet."

Jane of course doesn't heed the warning.

" And what do you mean you don't care who wrote it, we were set up. Some unknown perpetrator interfered with our personal life. Some one's spying on us, playing with us, Teresa or I, or both could be in danger."

Abbott leans on his desk peering down at Jane, who looks at him and shrugs.

"I'm just saying."

Abbott slowing sits down, brushing the palms of his hand across the desk.

"The only danger you're in is from me. This behaviour is not tolerated in the bureau, these offices are not a school playground…"

"You can say that again, all this glass and metal.."

Jane lets a shudder run through his body.

"It's all so sterile."

He asides to Lisbon.

"Which I guess last night was a point in its favour."

Lisbon's turned her body away from him. She looks to Abbott.

"Sir, if I apologise can I go? I can promise you it won't happen again."

Jane whispers to her:

"You're just talking about here, right?"

Lisbon glares at him.

"That's still under consideration."

She turns back to Abbott.

"I'm really sorry, sir, it was foolish and childish.."

A voice pipes in

"And fun."

Lisbon carries on as if she hasn't heard.

"I'm not blaming Jane, I'm a grown woman and able to make my own choices. I will apologise to the cleaning woman who found us and I'm ready to take whatever punishment you wish to dish out."

"Thank you Agent Lisbon."

Abbott turns his gaze on to Jane, who watched Lisbon's apology with amusement.

"How about you Jane do you have anything to say."

Jane shakes his head.

"No, I'm good."

Lisbon turns on him.

"Patrick, apologise so we can get out of here."

"I don't feel I have anything to apologise for, what we did was natural, this is a grown up place, admittedly it may have been a little embarrassing for the lady who found us but…"

"No buts, apologise now, remember what I said before we came in here."

Jane gives a deep sigh and stands up. He puts on his best apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again…..and I'll buy the lady some flowers."

Abbott has a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you that's all I wanted to hear. If it ever happens again, this will be a different conversation. Got it."

They both look at their shoes and say in unison.

"Got it."

"You're dismissed."

Jane holds the door open for Lisbon and catches up with her as she walks away. He whispers in her ear.

"Just want you to know, it was worth every second of that."

She smiles at him.

"You can say that again."

"It was worth every sec.."

She shuts him up with a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

"Teresa I can't believe you agreed to do this."

Teresa rolls her eyes.

"Patrick, I know you've said before, the day is here , they're coming, just get over it."

Jane comes out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry from the shower.

"But how could you let Abbott catch you like that, I thought I would've taught you something by now."

Teresa sidles up to her naked husband and puts her arms around him. He stops drying his hair and throws the towel at the laundry basket and takes satisfaction when, once again, it hits it mark. He puts his arms around Teresa and smiles.

"Do you really think this will work?"

She wiggles in closer and kisses his chin.

"I'm not trying anything, I'm just showing my husband that I love him and suggest that maybe today, of all days, he should be nice to me and not give me any reason to want to get back at him. Like by badgering me about something he should've gotten over a month ago and that his darling wife is tired of hearing about it."

He kisses her on the nose.

"Okay, I won't say another word."

"Do you promise?"

Patrick looks at her for a moment and shrugs.

"I just can't believe you agreed to do this?"

Teresa releases her hold and heads to the bathroom.

"You're impossible!"

"And you're a bit grumpy this morning."

Teresa pokes her head around the door and glares at him.

"And you have no idea why?"

"Because you're fed up of hearing me go on about the interview."

"Think again Boy Wonder!"

Teresa ducks back in to the bathroom and slams the door. Patrick gives an exaggerated shrug and pulls on his underwear. His dressing gets slower and slower as Teresa's words invade his mind and he finds himself thinking about it. When Teresa comes out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with a towel he husband is sat on the edge of the bed, with one sock, and his shirt on. His other sock in his hand. He jumps up, moving towards her. He takes over drying her hair. His hands massaging her head as he dries. Teresa closes her eyes and sinks into the pleasurable feelings his fingers produce. Her anger went down the plug hole along with the shower water, she understood his concerns, and she was almost as mad with herself as he was, which is part of the problem. She also knows that drying her hair is his way of showing his contrition.

When he's finished he successfully throws that towel in the bin and takes Teresa in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I've been so selfish. Just thinking about myself in an irrational way as there are no serial killer to upset and destroy my family."

"It's just a silly interview and I don't know why I'm so nervous about it."

"It's always nerve-racking when you know that your words are being recorded to be put in print."

"What if I say something stupid? What if they twist my words."

"Then people will think I'm an idiot and I can live with that."

He kisses her on the lips deep and tender.

"Just relax, tell the truth and you'll be great."

"You know it's your fault."

Jane laughs

"Oh how is it my fault, you're the one who agreed to do it."

"Well if you wasn't so good-looking, and played by the rules and didn't have a colourful past and not to mention being a hero…"

She shakes her head.

" I still can't believe that one."

"It had to happen sometime."

"..No one would be interested in what it's like being married to Patrick Jane."

'Is Mr. Jane not here?"

The young woman who's shaking Teresa's hand in welcome but looking over her shoulder, is in her late thirties with heavy make up to make her look more like thirty, but only works on television. In reality she looks false, almost doll-like but not as innocent. Her musky scented perfume that announced her arrival before she got within ten feet of Teresa, is now giving her the urge to throw up. She curses Patrick once more as she swallows hard and smiles.

"No, he isn't. He's working. "

It doesn't take a Patrick Jane to see the disappointment wash across the women's face."

I guess it's hard for the FBI to be without his tremendous skills for even a day."

"They wonder how they managed without him for so long."

Teresa makes only a feeble attempt to hide her sarcasm, making the woman's smile falter a little.

"Follow me."

Teresa walks into the living room with the reporter following, she looks up to the ceiling, how could she be so stupid as to upset the reporter before they even start. She invites her to sit down.

"Can I get you something? Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you. Water will be fine."

"A brownie?..."

The reporter's shaking her head.

"..Patrick made them."

"Oh, I would love one."

"I'll be right back."

Teresa puts the glasses of water and brownies on a tray. Taking it into the living room she places the tray on the coffee table between them and hands the reporter her drink. Taking her own she sits in her chair. The reporter looks around.

"This is a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

She picks up a brownie and takes a bite. Teresa groans inwardly as the woman's face looks like she's in heaven. She catches a crumb, about to fall, with her finger, putting it in to her mouth like she can't bear to miss any taste of it.

"These are delicious. He can bake too?I hope you know what a very lucky woman you are? Please tell him they're lovely and thank him for me.

Lisbon gives her a small tight smile, while fighting the urge to leave her own home.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to do this interview, I understand you are very busy.."

Another bite of brownie has her groaning in such ecstasy it takes Teresa back to a night laid awake in a thinly walled hotel room, where even a pillow over her ears didn't block out the sounds from the next room. Teresa can't be covering her feelings as well as she thinks because the reporter puts down the brownie, looking a little embarrassed as she licks her fingers.

"Sorry about that, there's something about brownies, my boyfriend says it's embarrassing and refuses to let me eat one in public. But when you said you're husband made them, I just couldn't resist, and they're just sooo..."

The reporter's eyes glaze over leaving Teresa fuming that not only has she to do this interview, she has a weirdo reporter. As the silence lengthens she's had enough.

"Can we please get on with the interview, I have an important appointment in an hour."

Teresa refuses to feel guilty about the lie as the reporter splutters and hunts around in her bag while she recovers. She finally brings out a notebook and pen.

"Okay Teresa, do you mind if I call you Teresa?"

She shakes her head.

"To the outside world Patrick Jane seems like the perfect man. He's gorgeous, he's very clever, he's funny, full of charm. His work at the FBI is exceptional and is responsible for an incredible jump in the case closed numbers, and then if that wasn't enough, he showed he's brave and resourceful when he saved a whole room of people from being shot by tackling a gunman single-handedly. What can you tell us that would bring him back down to human proportions?"

Teresa looks at her as she's speaking in awe, she never knew that such dribble could come out of one person's mouth. The whole room of people were five, two of whom were undercover FBI agents who had their guns trained on the perp, and were trying to talk him down, when Patrick, who by sheer coincidence was at the restaurant and emerging from the bathroom, just behind the gunman. He was unaware of what was going on, and distracted as he talked to her on the phone, he tripped on a small step up, and ploughed in to the gunman as he fell.

As she's tempted to tell her what really happened, in words she could not misunderstand, Abbott's words of caution binds her tongue.

" Agent, this reporter is from a less than reputable magazine, not that it lies, but it does like to sensationalize, but it's the Chief's daughter's big break, and she loves her daughter very much. Do you get my drift?"

She leans forward and smiling at the reporter. she whispers conspiratorially:

"There is one thing, have you looked at his shoes."


	26. Chapter 26

The sales assistant hands Patrick their bag of purchases and along with Teresa he makes his way out the store.

"Now that's everything, right? "

Teresa looks up from crossing items from her list and smiles sympathetically at him.

" Yes, that's everything. We can go get lunch now before we go across town. "

Patrick pats his stomach with a look of relief.

" Thank goodness for that. I was considering having you arrested for abuse. It's illegal to have me wait so long for a cup of tea. It comes under 'cruel and unusual punishment'.

"Unusual's right."

She slips her hand in his.

"Come on, I think we've definitely earned some ice cream for dessert. "

Patrick beams at her.

" Most definitely. "

Patrick holds open the door, allowing Teresa to go through first and an old lady, who's following behind them.

"Thank you young man."

Patrick raises his eyebrows at Teresa and mouths 'young man'. She smiles at him as the lady walks away. She whispers to him.

"That would be more of a compliment if she wasn't ninety years old."

Patrick's shaking his head.

"No, eighty-five at the most."

Their attention's taken by a scream as the old lady falls to the ground, a few yards away. As they sprint off to help, Patrick feels there's something wrong but can't put his finger on what. They reach the lady and as Teresa crouches to check on her, a man steps from the alley and Patrick feels a gun at his back and he raises his hands.

"Teresa."

Teresa looks up instantly hearing the urgency in his voice. The mugger grabs Patrick's arm and shows Teresa the gun before returning it against Patrick's back. The mugger speaks gruffly.

"Both of you move in to the alley. Do as you're told and you won't get hurt."

The 'old lady' jumps from the floor as the mugger drags Patrick, quickly, deep into the alley. The 'old lady' takes Teresa's arm and pulls her in after them, although Teresa's already following. Once they're further into the alley the 'old lady' moves to the side of the mugger, no trace of the frailness that accompanied her movements before. Teresa looks at Patrick.

"You're losing your touch, seems like you were wrong about the eighty-five."

"I disagree, I said and I quote, "She's eighty-five at the most.'"

The mugger growls:

"Shut up!"

He turns to his accomplice.

"Great work, see you at home."

"The 'old lady' gives him a quick smile and leaves.

He pushes Patrick towards Teresa and waves the gun between the two of them. He speaks to Patrick.

"Put your bags down and empty your pockets. Put the items on the floor here and step back."

He points to a spot between the two of them. Patrick does as he's told and slowly puts his bags down.

"You can have whatever you want. Just don't hurt my wife, she's having a baby."

He takes his phone, keys and wallet out of his pockets and lays them on the floor a couple of feet in front of the mugger.

"Step back."

Patrick holds his ground, keeping his hands in the air.

"This isn't a great career path you've chosen, you and your lady will end up inside. I know things are desperate at home, but this won't get you anywhere. Are there kids at home?"

The mugger's eyes grow dark as Patrick's talking to him.

"No children, now stand back or I'll shoot you."

Patrick stays.

"I don't believe you will shoot me. I can see you don't really want to be here, doing this. Just put the gun down and walk away from us and from this life. You'll be happier doing it, I promise you."

The mugger snarls and lifts his hand to whiplash Patrick with the gun, Patrick hits the floor and the mugger's snarl changes to astonishment as a bullet hits him in the shoulder, it throws him backwards as he drops the gun. Teresa runs forward, a gun in her hand pointed at the mugger as she kicks his gun out of his reach she turns to Patrick.

"You okay?"

Jane stands up, brushing gravel off his clothes.

"I'm fine."

"Good, call nine, one, one."

He picks up his phone and the other items off the floor and calls for back up.

Teresa comes back in to the alley after seeing the mugger put into the police car. She comes to Jane who's sat against the wall his knees drawn up. Teresa holds out her hand to help him stand.

"Come on we have to go to the local station and make a statement."

Patrick groans.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't eaten yet Teresa, and I've never been to that station, so their tea will be horrible."

Teresa smiles at his pitiful whine.

"Crime fighting's hard."

She nudges him.

"Well done on distracting him, while I got out my gun. I told you it would work."

"I still can't believe that we have a 'what to do if we meet a mugger' plan."

"We got the guy, Patrick and you got to keep your things."

"If he had them at least I'd be having tea now. In fact we'd be on to the ice-cream."

"We'd still have to make a statement."

"Meh bureaucracy"

"Hush!"


	27. Chapter 27

Teresa looks all around but there's no sign of Patrick. She turns to Cho.

"Did you see where Jane went?"

Cho shakes his head. Teresa lifts her hands to her mouth and shouts his name.

"Jane! Jane!"

She stops and listens but there's no reply. She looks at the landscape, they're miles from anywhere and before her is just wasteland. The only place to hide is in the long grass, surely even Jane wouldn't be stupid enough to play games. Not here, not on this case. Lisbon places her hand on her gun.

"Cho eyes up. There's something off here, Jane wouldn't mess about on a case with a kid involved."

"No he wouldn't."

Cho also places his hand on his gun and they slowly descend the rise, looking all around them. They make their way to where they parked their vehicle and Teresa's heart stops as she sees a man on the ground with blonde curls, the rest of him is hidden by the SUV. Her reaction it to run to him, but Cho grabs her arm. She sharply turns to him and he shakes his head at her.

We don't know what's happened, we don't know what's down there.

"He must be hurt Cho."

"I know, but it won't do him any good, if we get shot trying to get to him."

"Surely we would have heard a shot."

"We don't know if he's shot, but that doesn't mean someone isn't here with a gun."

Teresa admits defeat. If someone's done violence to her husband they could have used a knife to avoid warning her and Cho.

"I'll go around, you cover me."

Cho grabs her arm.

"No. I'll go. Jane will never forgive me, if something happens to his wife and child."

"But you're the better shot."

"I've seen you shoot, you're good enough."

Lisbon's eyes are darting between Cho and Jane.

"He hasn't moved Cho."

Cho pats her arm.

"I know, but he could just be knocked out."

Memories of finding him floating in the water, watching, and praying as the paramedics worked over him. He was dead and they brought him back to life.

"Let me go Cho, I'll be no good to you here, I don't trust myself to give you my full attention."

Cho looks at Jane and then back at Lisbon, he's sees the worry in her face, deep down he's concerned too, Jane's very still.

"Okay."

He points to the west.

"That way will give you the most cover."

Lisbon pats him on the shoulder and starts making her way to Jane. Her body's flooded with adrenalin making her legs shake like jelly as she stumbles her way around to the car. She tries to comfort herself that they haven't heard gunfire, telling herself there are plenty of reasons, less deadly reasons why her husband lying on the ground not moving. Not moving one inch!

Her foot hits a stone hidden in the grass and she stumbles, her outstretched hand prevents her from hitting the ground. She just stops herself from crying out. She lies down flat, looking towards the SUV for any movement in response to her stumble. There's no sign of life, just Jane lying there. She looks towards Cho, his eyes are moving between the vehicle and the grass rising beyond it. She takes a deep breath, picking herself up off the floor she starts moving once more, stepping more carefully.

She stops just at the edge of the long grass, a couple of yards in front of her is the dirt road, Luckily it's not very wide but if there's a gunman out there, this is when he or she's more likely to shoot. She'll be out in the open for a few seconds, she knows Cho will have her back. She's worked with him for many years, she knows how capable he is, how responsible he is, and that he's trained in this kind of work. She trusts him completely. Her heart's thumping in her chest as she looks to Cho, he nods his head, she waits a moment so his attention is back to the vehicle and then she bursts out of the grass and runs across the road. Her head facing towards her destination, she resists the temptation to look at what's happening, to look at Jane, she knows it will only slow her down.

She pushes through the long grass on the other side of the road. She stops and waits, there's been no shots fired. She peers through the grass to have a look at Jane. She can see all down the length of the SUV, there's no one there, just Jane sprawled out on the road, his legs, laid out straight, like he just fell straight back. She can't see evidence of blood on his clothes, which brings her some comfort.

She looks to Cho, she gives the thumbs up sign and waves him across. He starts making his way along the same route that she's just taken. She scans the hill behind her for any sign of movement, but everything is still. Soon Cho's standing beside her.

"You go to Jane, I'll keep watch."

She doesn't need telling twice and breaks from the grass and runs to her husband's side. She hears Cho following, knowing he'll be watching for any problems.

She drops to her knees.

"Patrick, can you hear me?"

She scans his body and sees no traces of blood, there's none on the ground, seeping from under him, but he's not moving. She slides her hands under his body and pushes him over on to his side, she almost laughs with relief.

"No blood Cho."

"Have you checked his pulse."

She realises that she hasn't, though she's certain he's breathing. She places her hand on his neck, and is shocked at the heat underneath her fingers.

"He's burning up."

She'd noticed the sweat on his forehead but she thought it was because of the very warm day.

"His pulse's weak.

Cho puts his gun away.

"No point calling for an ambulance we'll be quicker getting him to the hospital ourselves."

She leans over putting her face near Jane's.

"Patrick, wake up, it's me Teresa, wake up."

He doesn't stir.

She feels Cho's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get him in the car."

Patrick's stretched out on the back seat of the vehicle, his head resting in Teresa's lap. Cho's driving a delicate balance between speed and precaution, he doesn't want to throw Jane off the seat. There's a bottle of water in the door of the car, Teresa grabs it and searches Patrick's pockets for his handkerchief that the magician in him can't leave at home. She soaks it with the water and places it on his forehead, water trickles down his face. She hoped it would cause him to stir, but there's no reaction. She leans over and kisses him.

"Patrick wake up, it's Teresa."

She blinks back tears as she looks at his unresponsive face, willing his eyes to open, but they remain stubbornly closed. Her mind travels back to that morning, was there something she'd missed? Something that might indicate what's wrong.

She smiles to herself when she remembers waking up to him kissing her face. His lips soft and gentle against her skin, as she began to stir, they moved to her lips, at her response, they became more insistent and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him, he climbed on top and proceeded to wake her up in a way that no cup of coffee can ever match. Afterwards they showered together and then had to rush getting dressed and grabbing something quick for breakfast as they were running late. Patrick, she remembers, waited and made a cup of tea once they arrived at work, he didn't feel hungry, he said.

She removes the handkerchief and adds a little more water and begins to press it against his skin, moving it around his face. She lets a finger trace gently in its wake across his skin. She feels the stubble that he likes so much. He'd toyed with it a little when they were in California but now it's a little longer and thicker. At first when she saw him in the FBI headquarters she wasn't too sure about it. She told him she liked it, she was just so happy to see him, she thought he was destined to live his life out on the tiny island he'd found refuge in. It'd scratched against her skin as he gave her a hug. His arms tightly held around her and his body up against her own, she felt bereft when it ended. It was a little thicker then, now it's just right.

It's such a beautiful chin, the jaw line just strong enough that you have confidence in him without feeling intimidated, giving him an air of sensitivity, which he seldom lets seen, but is there in abundance when you're lucky enough to be married to him. The flush on his cheeks pronounce his wrinkles, each one a testament to his amazing smile. All through his battle with Red John it was firmly in place hiding the pain and guilt that drove him, sometimes, just sometimes, he allowed her in, took away the covers, never totally, but enough for her to fall slowly, gradually, and unwittingly, in love with him.

She checks his pulse once more, wanting the reassurance, to feel it under her touch. The evidence that he was still with her. How could he feel even hotter, his pulse weaker? She needs to cool him down, now!

"Put the air conditioning on full blast Cho, direct the air back here as much as possible."

She frantically starts to unbutton his shirt, but the haste has her fumbling and she stops and takes a deep steadying breath. She wills her hands to still and works her way down his shirt, each button revealing the body she knows so well, every freckle, mole and scar. Memories flash into her mind of the night they spent exploring one another, telling each other the stories behind their scars. His were more colourful than hers. She'd found one in the skin between his right thumb and forefinger. He told her to guess, she had no chance, two boys copying the fair's knife throwing act. He'd cried with her as she related how she broke her arm at the hands of her drunken father, leaving one wrist just slightly thicker than the other. Only Patrick Jane would ever notice the difference.

She gasps as she pushes away the open shirt. Cho turns in his seat.

"What is it?"

"Put your foot down, lights and sirens, we need to get him to the hospital now!"

Teresa, staring at his extended abdomen, reaches for her cross, seeking comfort and help, from the source that Patrick doesn't believe in, but maybe his only salvation. Something is terribly wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

Cho pulls into an empty ambulance bay, a security guard appears immediately, shouting:

"Hey you can't park there, move the vehicle immediately."

Cho's jumped out the car and is moving to open the passenger side of the SUV, with his ID open in his hand.

"FBI. Go get some help, I have a very sick agent here. He's unconscious and has a high fever."

He pulls open the door revealing Jane laying on Lisbon's lap. The man takes a quick look and starts heading for the doors.

"I'll be right back, but move that thing once they've taken the patient out."

Within moments medical personnel come pouring out of the doors with a gurney in tow. Soon Jane's snatched from Lisbon's hands, Cho helps her down and she follows Jane while Cho moves the car.

The doctor's throwing questions at Lisbon.

"He's an agent? Are you his partner?"

"Yes and his wife."

"What's his name?"

"Patrick Jane."

The doctor moves close to his face.

"Patrick can you hear me? My name is Doctor Roberts. I need you to wake up for me."

There's no response from him.

"What's the story?"

"We were at a crime scene, when I noticed he was missing, we went looking for him and found him lying by the car unconscious. When I touched him he felt hot and we put him in the car and came here."

They're cutting away his clothes and the doctor gives instructions to the nurses surrounding him. He's examining him and looks at Lisbon again.

"You say you're his wife?"

"Yes."

"How was he this morning?"

"He was fine."

"Did he complain about feeling sick? Was he in any pain? Anything out of the ordinary."

She shakes her head.

"He just wasn't hungry…Wait he did complain about some stomach pain two days ago."

"But not since."

The doctor turns his attention back to Jane and the personnel assisting him. He's prodding around his abdomen.

"His temperature too high and I don't like that he's been unconscious for so long. We're going to have to open him up and find out what's wrong when we get in there. We can't wait for tests. Call surgery and tell them to get ready for us."

He turns to Lisbon.

"I'm not certain what's wrong with your husband but there's something leaking into his abdomen. We need to get in there quickly. We're taking him upstairs immediately after the nurse has the antibiotics attached. Nurse Bateman will show you where you can wait."

He looks at the nurse setting up the iv.

"All done?"

"Yes"

"Good. Let's go."

Jane's wheeled out of the room leaving Lisbon behind. She looks after him feeling bewildered. A nurse comes to her side.

"Let me show you where you can wait for him. The doctor's excellent, he couldn't be in better hands."

"I..I..I came with a colleague, I need to find him and tell him what's going on."

"Of course. He's probably just outside, come with me."

Cho hands Lisbon a cup of coffee.

"Get this down you, it'll help a little. Abbott called, he's sent someone else to the crime scene, they'll take the case now."

Lisbon looks at him with eyes that are barely focusing.

"Thanks Cho."

When she doesn't reach out for the cup, Cho places it on a table next to her and sits beside her. He looks at the clock, they've been waiting nearly three hours.

"You know if Jane didn't want that case, he could've just said."

Lisbon looks at him, Cho has a slight smirk on his face and she can't stop a choked burst of laughter.

"You know Jane, never the easy way. Likes the dramatics."

Cho's satisfied when Lisbon reaches for her cup.

"He keeps life interesting though….I'm glad he came back. I know he killed a man but as I see it, he was doing the world a service."

Lisbon looks at him in surprise.

"You are? He really messed things up for you. Don't you miss California, the CBI?"

Cho shakes his head.

"No he didn't. Blake association did that. I miss Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"So do I. We're hoping to go visit in the summer. You should come to."

"Maybe. Austin's nice enough, and I like working for the FBI. I like Abbott…and Jane keeps things interesting."

"Yes, it's worked out all right."

"You know, I never saw you and Jane together. Rigsby and Van Pelt did, but now…it's makes me doubt my skills as a detective."

"Jane and I didn't see it too, so you're not alone."

Cho looks down at his shoes and then back at Lisbon.

"Well I'm glad he stopped you going to Washington."

She looks at him in surprise.

"You're the one who told me to go, that I deserved it."

"And you did. But I'm glad you're here."

"I can't believe I almost married Pike. I accepted his proposal on my way to the airport. I was so mad at Jane."

"When you threw that water on him in the restaurant, it took him by surprise. I don't think he expected that reaction from you."

Lisbon smiles a little.

"He deserved it. Messing with me like that, rather than coming right out and telling me how he felt."

"He got there in the end."

"Yea, like a corny romantic comedy."

"Drama, that's his style."

They turn as the doors to the surgery rooms open and the Doctor Roberts makes his way towards them. Cho and Lisbon stand up.

"Agent Lisbon, let's sit."

Lisbon looks at Cho, she doesn't like the sound of that and the fear twists deeper in to her stomach.

"Your husband had a ruptured appendix, he must have been suffering for a while."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"He never said anything, I was away for a few days, I only got back yesterday."

"It's caused bacteria to invade his abdomen and he's showing signs of peritonitis. I've removed his appendix and cleaned the area. He's on antibiotics and we can only wait and see. He's in recovery and will be transferred to ICU in about half an hour, you can see him then. He's holding his own, so I'm hopeful. Any questions?"

Lisbon shakes her head, unable to think at the moment. Her face is white, she knows, only too well, the danger Jane's in, as the memory of a friend at school, she didn't know her very well, but she was in their group, she died of a ruptured appendix. She collapsed in geography class. Things have moved on since then surely. She realizes the doctor is still speaking to her.

"A nurse will come get you when he's settled. I need to get back."

He stands up and looks towards Cho, Cho nods his head at the unspoken request to look after her.

Lisbon enters the ICU unit for the third time. Lois, the nurse assigned to Jane, looks up from entering something in his chart. She smiles at Lisbon.

"Good news, his temperature's down a couple of degrees and his white blood cell count is also down. He's winning Teresa."

Lisbon moves quickly to his bedside, she takes his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Hey Patrick, do you hear that you're winning. How about waking up, I'm tired of talking to myself."

She moves closer to him, moving up the bed. She bends over and kisses him, she strokes her fingers across his forehead. She almost jumps back as he stirs, crunching up his face.

"Patrick, open your eyes, look at me darling."

His eyelids flutter and the Lisbon's smile widens as his eyes open.

"Hi."

"What...what happened?"

His voice is soft and croaky. Lisbon finds it adorable. She kisses his face.

"You're appendix ruptured. You must have been in pain and you never said a word."

A kiss on his forehead

"Just thought it was a bug."

His eyelids flutter and begin to close. Lisbon has to strain to hear his final words as she kisses his eyelids.

"Stop telling me off, I'm not well."


	29. Chapter 29

"Cho put the guy in interview room three, Jane come with me."

Jane follows Abbott to his office and takes a chair in front of his desk and Abbott sits down in his chair.

"That was great work Jane."

Jane bows his head and smiles.

"Thank you."

Abbott's shaking his head

"I don't know how you do what you do, but I'm glad that you do."

"The easiest people to bring down are the ones who elevate themselves above their own importance. Appeal to their vanity and they'll walk into the trap every time."

"Well it was an ingenious plan and I'm sorry I doubted you."

Jane waves his hand in dismissal.

"Meh, you still backed me up."

"Well you didn't give me any other choice."

"There was that."

Jane's sitting back in the chair, legs crossed, his fingers tapping the arms lightly.

"So how do you want to play the interview, there's still some details we need out of him."

Jane stands up while he's speaking.

"I don't have a plan, I'm going home."

Abbott looks surprised.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, Teresa expecting me home, we have something important to discuss, and it won't wait another day."

Abbot's instantly concerned.

"Did everything go okay at the doctor's today?"

"Yea, everything's fine, the little one's on schedule."

"That's good to hear. Are you sure you don't want to mess with him some more, he did thump you."

Jane gingerly touches his cheek bone where there's a slight swelling and light bruising.

"No, I don't want to risk another one."

"We can have him restrained."

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about Teresa."

Abbott laughs.

"I guess you better get home then, we'll manage things here."

"And do a wonderful job, no doubt."

Jane holds his hand up in parting and leaves the office.

Teresa greets him with a glass of wine, which he takes and a lingering kiss.

"You made it home."

"I said I would."

She looks at his face with concern.

"Have you been putting your face in the way of a fist again."

"It's nothing much. It hurried things along."

"You mean you did that to get home?"

"It's important and it could've taken all night otherwise."

"I should hug you.."

Patrick's nodding.

"… but you're an idiot!"

She turns on her heels and heads towards the kitchen, Jane looks after her astounded and then he shakes his head and smiles, following in her wake. She's at the island and he moves up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"You go sit down and put your feet up, I'll finish this."

She turns in his arms and he kisses her.

"Okay, I'll get things ready, we have to make a decision tonight, I don't like things last minute."

He let's go of her and raises his right hand.

"I know, I promise, no more stalling from me."

She eyes him suspiciously.

"Really? You haven't been very helpful so far."

"Tonight that will all change."

"No capitulation though, you have to be happy."

"And I will."

He turns her around.

"Now off you go, I'll be five minutes."

Jane picks up the tray of drinks and fruit with a can of squirty cream on the side, to keep the woman sweet and moves in to the living room. He hands Teresa the tray so he can move the table nearer. Her eyes light up at the sight of the cream.

"If you think I can be persuaded with cream, you're very much mistaken, but I'll enjoy your efforts at manipulation."

"Furthest thing from my mind. Now move up a little."

Teresa moves a little and Patrick climbs in behind her and she lays back on to him.

"Is that all right?"

She squirms and sits back up.

"I'm leaning a little too far back."

Patrick shifts himself more up towards the corner of the couch and she lays back against him.

"That's much better."

He reaches for his wine and takes a sip before helping himself to some strawberries.

"Okay, it's D-day, get that book of baby names out. Though I would like to throw Methuselah in the mix, it's a very underused name."

"Patrick, you promised."

He stroke the back on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist... a good boy from now on."

Teresa eyes are closed, a smile of pleasure on her face.

"Mmmm what did you say.."


	30. Chapter 30

Patrick finishes rinsing out the cups, he dries them and puts them back in the cupboard. He checks the doors are locked and heads back to the bedroom. Teresa's already changed and lying on top of the bed covers flicking through a pregnancy magazine. She calls him over.

"Come here, look at this?"

He starts unbuttoning his shirt while walking over to the bed. He sits down on the edge and Teresa moves the magazine so he can see.

"What about this border? Don't you think's cute and very apt for a baby of yours."

She points to a gaily coloured border of circus prints, animals, clowns and tents.

"Well that's not exactly what the carnival looked like but it's cute."

"You don't like it!"

Patrick cocks his head from one side to the other and shrugs.

"I'm not saying no, the jury's still out shall we say."

"That's not very encouraging."

He leans over and kisses her.

"You'll probably hate it in the morning."

She laughs.

"That's true. I'm beginning to dislike it a little now."

Patrick shrugs off his shirt, laying it on the bed and bends down to undo his shoe laces. Teresa rubs her hand along his back.

"I'm beginning to think we'll never get the nursery done in time."

Jane sits up to take a shoe off, leaning in to the rub.

"We'll get it done, next day off, we'll tour all the baby shops looking for the things we need."

Teresa gets on to her knees and wraps her arms around his neck. Planting a kiss on his favourite spot.

"Thank you, otherwise soon I won't make it around one shop, never mind them all. I'm getting as big as a house."

"You've never looked more beautiful."

He throws down the second shoe he's taken off and twists his body so he can pull her on to his lap. He lays his hand on her stomach and smiles when the baby kicks.

"It seems like baby agrees with me."

"It seems baby always agrees with you."

He kisses her.

"Of course."

He stands up with her in his arms and gently lays her back on the bed and picks up his shirt. He moves in to the bathroom, placing the shirt in the laundry basket. He uses the facilities and washes his hands and face. While brushing his teeth he hears Teresa voice and sticks his head out of the bathroom, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Did you say something?"

He feels toothpaste dribble on to his chin.

She holds up her phone.

"I just received a text from Grace, she says "Maddy loved her first day of school and her 'Frozen' backpack, thank you. I cried more than she did." She also sent a photo."

Patrick moves in closer to check out the photo. He smiles.

"She looks cute and very happy."

"I bet you're the one who cries when our child goes off to school."

Patrick looks up to the ceiling and grimaces.

"Our child's not going to school. That's not up for discussion."

He wipes at the toothpaste with the back of his hand.

"So baby's gets to grow up ignorant?"

"Hey I didn't go to school and look how I turned out."

Teresa makes a show of looking him up and down.

"I'll fill out an application tomorrow."

He looks at her with mock affront and moves back into the bathroom and rinses his toothbrush and his mouth. After drying himself off he goes over and picks up his shoes.

"Now that's a nice picture."

He moves his head to look at her, still bent over.

"You make me feel so cheap."

"You are cheap, usually, a promise of a cup of tea and eggs in the morning has you willing to do anything."

He stands up and puts his shoes in the closet.

"Is that the way you see me?"

Teresa nods her head and leans back against the pillows. Patrick takes off his trousers and hangs them up. He sits on the edge of the bed and taking one of Teresa's feet in his hands he begins to rub it. Teresa closes her eyes in ecstasy.

"I take it back, I want our child to grow up just like you."

"I'll call Pete and Sam in the morning."

She opens one eye and looks at him quizzically.

"What?"

"To be like me, our child, needs to be raised like me."

Teresa shakes her head.

"If I see you touching a phone tomorrow, I'll shoot you."

Jane puts a hand on Teresa's stomach.

"Don't worry baby, that's just your mommy's way of saying that she loves me."

He moves on to the next foot and Lisbon laughs.

"If that's what you think, no wonder the threat never works."

"If you didn't love me, you would threaten me with something that really matters, I know you won't shoot me, too messy."

"True."

She looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll hide all your tea."

"That's the idea, but I always keep a secret supply."

He lays her foot down and straggles her, slowly lowering his body until he's almost touching her.

"I think a combination of the two of us will make for a pretty awesome kid."

He kisses her gently on the lips.

"My brains and you're brawn."

Her eyes pop open and she hits him in the chest. He falls off to the side, rubbing where her fist landed.

"See what I mean."

She turns on her side facing him.

"Nothing less than you deserved."

He turns and mirrors her.

"You're more than I deserve and the precious cargo you're carrying. I never thought I would be this lucky again."

She reaches out and cups his face in her hand, rubbing her thumb against his lips.

"You're not the only lucky one. Whoever deserves what we have together, we can only be grateful and look after it."

He pulls her into him and kisses her deeply. When they pull apart she looks at him with a hunger in her eyes that matches his own.


	31. Chapter 31

Teresa's slightly bent over at her desk, filling out some of the endless paperwork that bureaucracy thinks up to keep them in a job. Though it's not really paperwork anymore since it done on computers and then emailed to the appropriate department. Patrick's glad that he's rarely called on to do any. He's lying on his couch watching her. His angle allows him to study her face, slightly off centre. He smiles when she wrinkles her nose. Oh no! another mistake. She sighs and hits the delete key.

She's wearing her hair down today, soft curls lay on her shoulders, He thinks about how it feels against his skin as she lays on his shoulder and how it tickles as she bends to kiss him. He's tempted to move and sit beside her so he can run his fingers through it, feel it's silkiness, but he knows if he did, those same fingers wouldn't be attached to him any longer. He's learnt from past experience, only divert her from paperwork when you're certain that's what she wants, and she's not at that point yet. As she frowns again and hits the delete key, harder this time, he realises that point could soon be coming.

Her wrinkled brow smooths out a little, now it's a small furrow, depicting concentration. Her hand comes up and scratches her perfect nose. It gives her a delightful profile, that he knows so well from the hours he's spent riding next to her in cars. Give him a pencil and a piece of paper and he could draw it with his eyes closed. He's not at professional artist standard, but love would span the difference, making it a work of art.

His eyes stray to her mouth knowing that she'll be biting down on her bottom lip, just a little, as she tries to figure out how she can best explain why she and their brilliant consultant decided to confront the very important business man after they'd been warned off. The telling off he'd received from Abbott, although it was tempered by the fact that they got the man to trip up and reveal himself as the killer, was worth it to be reminded of, and fantasize about gently chewing on those wonderful soft, full lips, that kiss him so well and send thrills coursing through his nervous system making his knees weak. They hold a promise that never disappoints and frame the most beautiful smile that warms and brightens his day, no matter how bad it's been. Her tongue comes out and quickly flips across each lip, bring them needed moisture and igniting a desire within him. He closes his eyes, a slight smile playing on his face.

So where shall we go for dinner? Funny how that's come into his mind. It's too late to go home and cook, plus this last case kept us too busy to do any much needed shopping. He snaps his fingers,

Teresa looks around and scowls at him. He looks at her chastened and mouths his apologies.

That new place that's opened on Albert Street sounds perfect. Kim went two weeks ago and said their steak's were to die for. There's one thing to say about Texans, they know how to do a great steak. His mouth is salivating at the thought and his stomach growls in sympathy.

He sees Teresa look at him out the corner of her eye, just a hint of emerald bearing down on him, he much prefers when her limpid pools are hooded with desire, rather than irritation. He smiles sheepishly, she turns back to her work and without missing a beat speaks

"Make the reservation, I'll be finished in ten minutes"

His eyes widen in astonishment and he stutters out a reply:

"I….what…how….how did you know?"

"Your stomach always growls when you're thinking about food."


	32. Chapter 32

"Ow woman I was asleep."

"We need to go to the hospital."

Jane sits up quickly at the strain in her voice. She's bending over slightly, leaning on the bed frame. Jane shoves the covers away and is by her side. He starts rubbing her back.

"When did they start?"

"About three hours ago."

"And you're only just waking me."

"They're didn't seem any point while they were slight and far between, but they're stronger now and five minutes apart."

She stands up as the contraction ends and turns to him.

"Thank you."

He cups her face in his hands.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

He brushes her mouth with his thumb and looks intently at her.

"Remember, no trying to be superwoman, if you want help, take it."

She smiles at him.

"I will. Now go get dressed so we can go."

He kisses her and gives her hug then throws some clothes on. Teresa's in the middle of another contraction, so he rubs her back. When it's over he grabs, the already packed suitcase, from the closet and picks up his car keys and they head to the hospital.

Teresa's booked in and settled in her room, examinations are over, and the baby is, indeed, on its way. They've been left alone with instructions to press the call button should they need anything and a nurse will pop in a check on them at regular intervals, and to feel free to go for a walk. After half an hour in bed, Teresa decides she wants to take up the offer of a walk. Patrick digs slippers out of the suitcase and her dressing gown. They chat superficially in between contractions but then lapse in to silence. Teresa gives sideways looks at Patrick and can see that he's deep in thought.

"Shall we go to the cafeteria and have a drink."

Patrick looks at her a little startled and then recovers.

"Sure sounds great, I'm sure their tea will be everything I expect it to be."

"Good, then it won't disappoint."

She takes his arm and he smiles at her.

Patrick places the drinks on the table and sits down opposite her at the table of the almost deserted cafeteria He picks up his cup, blows on it and takes a sip, he nods his head.

"Better than I thought."

"Good."

She studies him as he takes another drink.

"Are you okay?"

He smiles at her.

"I'm the one who should ask that question."

"I know this must bring back some painful memories for you."

The look he gives her is full of love and he shakes his head.

"It was a long time ago Teresa, this is my life now and it's more wonderful than I could ever have hoped."

"You were so pensive back there, I thought you were thinking of Charlotte, because it's all right if you were."

"Of course her shadow is here, how could it not? But not in a painful way, not anymore. Time lessons the ache. No, let me correct that. Love lessons the ache, not being alone, lessons the ache. I know that Angela and Charlotte would be happy for me, knowing I've found love again, and Angela would certainly approve of you. She liked people who bullied me.."

Teresa protests:

"I don't bully you!"

Jane smiles at her.

Teresa smiles back.

"Well maybe a little. How did she keep you in line?"

He shrugs.

"I haven't really worked that one out. She had a gentle way about her that just seemed to work…most of the time, but secretly I think she wished she was more forceful, hence her liking the bullies.

"I'm kind of glad I'm not like her…Ugh"

Patrick moves quickly to Teresa's side and rubs her back, he checks his watch, still five minutes apart. After it's over he crouches beside her still rubbing her lower back.

"No you're not like her, except you're beautiful too, and your love for me, and I'm more grateful for that than words can express. I can't wait to see you holding our child, for us to share the wonderful experience of raising a child together, completing our love."

Teresa reaches out and strokes his jaw-line.

"I saw how much you loved Charlotte and I can't wait to give you the chance to love like that again. Seeing you hold our baby will be overwhelming, it will be a moment I will never forget. I can only imagine what it will mean to you. I don't want you to hold back, let Angela and Charlotte share the moment with us…Ugh"

Patrick checks his watch as he rubs.

"That's three minutes Teresa we better get back."

She finishes panting it out and slowly rises.

"Stronger too."

Teresa's straining as hard as she can, her face is red. As the contraction passes Jane lays a cool cloth on her sweaty brow. He smiles at her.

"You're doing so well. It's almost here."

She gives a small smile and nods,

"But it hurts."

"I know but it's too late now, the baby will be here any time. I'm so proud of you."

Patrick can see the panic flash in her eyes as she feels the familiar tightening of her abdomen. But then it changes to determination as she follows the doctor's instructions He hates seeing her in such pain, and feels slightly worthless as he's unable to make it any better. She's gripping his hand tight as the contraction reaches full force. There's a welcome message from the doctor.

"The baby's crowning, I can see its head. This next contraction, just push a little and then pant when I tell you too, as the baby will do most of the work itself. It's almost over Teresa.."

Her smile becomes wider.

"Then the fun really begins."

Patrick's wiping her with the cool cloth once more and they share a look and a smile at the news that the time has finally come. Patrick mouths 'I love you' to her and gently kisses her on the lips.

He can see immediately a contraction starts at the tension tightening in her jaw line. No fear this time, the baby's on its way.

The doctor holds the scissors towards Patrick to cut the umbilical cord of his new daughter. He's surprised to find his hand shaking a little. When it's completed he's given a pink blanket and he gently wraps her up in it and takes her in his arms. She's not happy at being in the world, and she's letting everyone know about it. He checks her fingers and toes as he walks towards Teresa. As he looks at her face once more the memories of another delivery room and another daughter, that's he's been able to hold at bay, suddenly overwhelm him. His vision becomes blurry and he blinks to hold back the tears. He whispers softly.

"Charlotte, meet your new sister, Olive."

He rocks her up and down to calm her and the crying lessens. She doesn't look anything like Charlotte. Olive definitely takes after her mother. The eyes looking up at him are large and accusing, as if it's his fault that she's in the bright lights, her hands are making tight fists and she crunches her face as she's about to register her complaint once more. He holds her up so that her face is by his ear and he gently whispers to her and he can feel her body relax. As he's changing her back to a lying position the doctor speaks:

"How about letting her mother have a look, she did do all the work."

Patrick looks at the doctor and then at Teresa, and gives her a rueful, apologetic look. She smiles through the tears that are falling.

"That's all right doctor, you have no idea how much this daddy, daughter moment means to the both of us."

He smiles at her gratefully and takes the last strides towards the bed and carefully lays their daughter in Teresa's arms and sits on the edge of the bed. Teresa looks at the baby and then grabs Patrick's hand.

"She's beautiful."

"Just like you."

He stands up and leans over and kisses her.

"Thank you."

He touches the baby's hand with his finger and she attempts to wrap her own around it. The midwife comes forward.

"I need to weigh her and check her over and then you can have her back."

The two parents look bereft as Olive's taken away. Teresa looks at Patrick.

"Are you okay?"

Patrick smiles at her.

"Just perfect."

Teresa looks up as the door opens, she sees a big smile and a huge bunch of pink balloons. Then the rest of her husband follows. His smile widens at finding her awake. He moves towards the bed after stopping at the bassinet and stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Good morning beautiful."

He bends and gives her a long lingering kiss and then sits on the edge of the bed.

"I missed you so much last night. I'm not used to an empty bed. How are you doing?"

Teresa heard all this when he called before breakfast. As well as questions about Olive's night. She told him how Olive woke up every two hours but has been feeding well.

"I'm still doing good."

"That's great."

He strokes her hair and then looks towards the bassinet. She smiles:

"Go see her."

He stands up and walks towards the crib. Olive is wrapped tightly in a pink blanket fast asleep. Her dark hair standing out against the colour of the blanket. Her face is smooth with red cheeks and pink lips. She opens her mouth and yawns. Patrick holds out the balloons and bends down and whispers to her:

"These are for you."

He turns to place them on the windowsill, next to the big bunch of flowers he brought yesterday for Teresa, after going home for a shower and a change of clothes. When he turns back her eyes are open and then her face scrunches up as she begins to cry. Patrick moves immediately to pick her up. He gently gathers her up into his arms. He bounces her gently up and down and she quickly stops crying.

"Is she hungry?"

Teresa looks at the clock on the wall.

"No she shouldn't be it's only an hour ago that she last ate."

Jane nods, pleased that he doesn't have to hand her over. He brings her over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He loosens the blankets, freeing her arms and lays her on to his chest and she pulls her knees under her body, Her face is turned towards him, her hand is in a fist and she brings it to her mouth and chews on her knuckles. Her dark blue eyes looking towards his chin. He drinks in her smell and kisses her head. He looks towards Teresa as she reaches across and strokes her daughter's hair.

"She's so perfect."

Teresa smiles and tear prick her eyes. She blinks and uses a finger to wipe away a tear that threatens to fall. She apologizes, feeling embarrassed by her lack of control over her emotions.

She looks at the wonder in his husbands face as he looks at his daughter and she can feel the tears coming again. Patrick catches her eyes and laughs.

"I didn't realise I'd married a weepy."

"Hush. You give birth to baby and try keeping your tears at bay."

"Point taken."

He leans forward towards her, placing his hand on Olive's head to keep her from falling. He kisses her and murmurs:

"Have I thanked you yet, and told you how grateful I am for this beautiful daughter of ours."

She chokes a laugh.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice."

He stands up, turning around, he lays Olive on Teresa's lap so they both can see her. Teresa places part of the blanket across her, so she doesn't feel exposed. He kneels down and strokes Olive's feet.

"I think she looks like you."

Olive yawns and then scrunches her nose.

"See that's just like you."

Patrick smiles at Teresa and she shakes her head.

"Actually she has your smile."

Patrick looks at her a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"How can you tell, she won't smile for a few weeks yet."

"But she already has a couple of dimples."

Olive obligingly pulls a face that shows off two well-defined dimples.

"I already love kissing them."

"Well as long as that's my only contribution, those eyes are definitely you."

The admiration session's interrupted by a loud squelching noise.

Patrick rears back in mock shock.

"Now that's definitely more your mom."

Teresa playfully hits him on the arm.

"You've just won yourself diaper changing duty. The clothes you brought are in the cupboard.

Patrick gathers all the supplies and then picks up his daughter, he scrunches his nose and smiles.

"The sweet smell of fatherhood."

Teresa watches as Patrick changes Olive's diaper. It's obviously a skill you never forget, his movements are confident and done without thought as he talks to her during the whole procedure, so different from the clumsy, hesitant attempts she makes, not that Patrick made any comments, or attempted to instruct her, he just let her get on with it, while he read one of the many pamphlets they have been given.

Olive is staring at her father, transfixed by the sound of his voice, her hands pulled up to her mouth. Teresa feels tears well and begin to fall once more at watching Patrick's happiness, and knowing that finally he's a father again. She grabs a tissue and wipes at her eyes as Patrick begins closing the snaps of the baby grow.

She really needs to get these tears under control.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of a Christmas story with Patrick, Teresa and Olive

"Ow!"

Teresa enters the hallway as Patrick's struggling down the steps from the loft with a box, while trying to rub his forehead. Teresa rushes forward and takes it from him. He looks down at her in surprise as he feels the weight of the box lifted from him.

"Oh, nice of you to finally join the party, as I get to the last box."

Teresa looks indignant.

"I told you to wait for me."

Patrick shrugs as he lifts the ladder and closes the loft door.

"I didn't expect you to be so long, and once I started…"

"She wouldn't settle."

Concern furrows Patrick's brow.

"Is she all right?"

Teresa places a comforting hand on his arm.

"She's fine, she had an air bubble, but between us we got it up and she's back to sleep now."

Patrick nods and picks up a couple of the boxes piled in the hallway to take into the living room. Teresa does likewise.

"Why do we keep these in the loft, there's plenty of space in the garage, we rarely put our cars in there. Lofts are the home of Satan."

Teresa laughs.

"The home of Satan, really?"

They place the boxes on the floor. Patrick continues his tirade.

"Yes really!"

He rubs his forehead once more where a lump is forming.

"I've banged my head, my knee and scrapped my back getting in and out of that thing. So yes, the home of Satan."

Teresa moves towards him and moving on to her tiptoes she kisses his lump gently.

"My poor husband, does that make it feel better."

He smiles and kisses her on the lips.

"Yes it does, almost makes it worth it."

She raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Almost?"

As he sees a wicked twinkle enter her eyes, he realises he said the wrong thing and scrambles to repair the damage.

"It was worth every excruciating pain that I suffered. I would break my leg to get kisses from you."

Teresa folds her arms and turns from him in a false huff.

"I hope you would sacrifice life and limb for my kisses."

Patrick puts his arms around her from the back and whispers in her ear.

"Let them pour boiling oil and cover me with feathers and it would be worth it."

He blows on her neck and she cringes away from the tickling sensation, and turns to face him.

"That's better."

He moves to kiss her once more and she ducks out of his arms.

"You don't have to suffer burning oil but you do have to help with these Christmas decorations to get any more kisses from me."

Patrick growls.

"You drive a hard bargain woman."

"You bring the rest of the boxes and I'll make a drink."

"Now you're talking."

As Patrick brings in the last of the boxes he hears whimpering coming from the bassinet and quickly goes to Olive's side. She's stretching and as she relaxes she screws her face up and it goes a deep red. Patrick quickly reaches in and as he picks her up it stops her in the middle of a cry. He brings her close and looks down in to her face. Her eyes are open and she's looking up at him.

"Hello Livvy, you're not suppose wake up. Mommy expects you to stay asleep until we've finished decorating. She'll probably think I've purposely woken you up while she's been in the kitchen."

He smiles at her as she never takes her eyes off him. He sits down carefully on to the couch and holds her in front of him, her head cradled in his hands.

"Well you look wide awake and contented, don't you want to miss the transformation. I don't blame you, your mommy knows how to make the house look very festive and beautiful."

"Well thank you."

Patrick looks up to find Teresa walking towards him with two cups in her hands, she places his down on a coaster on the end table next to him and then strokes their daughter's cheek. Olive responds by leaning slightly in to the touch. Her mouth then opens in to a cute yawn that has both parents smiling. Patrick starts to rock her gently from side to side.

"I guess someone is still tired. You can go back to sleep, no fear. I will show you everything when you wake up."

Patrick continues to rock her and she slowly closes her eyes. When he's certain she fast asleep, he carefully transfers her to his shoulder, loving the feel of her soft skin against his neck. He rubs her back to settle her back down as the move disturbed her slightly. She's starts to make a soft purring sound, indicating that she truly is asleep and he stands up and lays her back in to her bassinet. This time she stays asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Patrick switches off the ignition. He looks with dismay at the cars still searching for a place in the crowded car park . The mall's packed. He looks over at Teresa, pleadingly, hoping she'll tell him to turn the car back on and go home.

"It's Christmas Patrick, everyday will be the same and we have presents to buy."

"Can't we get gift cards?"

"No we can't. These are our friends and family."

"Internet then?"

"We've tried that, but we still have some things to buy."

He looks back at Olive fast asleep in her car seat and tries another attack.

"It seems unfair to introduce Livvy to shopping on a day like today, We could be instilling a childhood fear for shopping and you and her can never have a Mother/daughter shopping trip together."

She pats him on the arm.

"Nice try, but we have no choice."

Accepting defeat, Patrick opens his door and makes his way to the trunk where he takes out the stroller and gets it ready. Teresa's unbuckling Olive from her car seat and after giving her a kiss, settles her into the stroller. Patrick hooks the diaper bag over the handles and takes hold of the stroller. Teresa puts her handbag across her body and takes his arm and snuggles in to him.

"Come on grouch, it shouldn't take us very long."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, kisses the top of her head and they start walking towards the entrance.

"What's with you anyway, you usually enjoy shopping."

"When I'm not fighting crowds.."

He gives a theatrical sigh.

"… the lines go on for miles."

Teresa takes pity on her forlorn husband after he returns from another ten minute wait at the checkout. She had to feed Livvy. She suggests a drink, and is rewarded with a beaming smile.

"How about that place on Cedar?"

Teresa shakes her head and can't hide a smile

"Nice try, but I was thinking more of the coffee shop, just over there. She nods her head towards the coffee chain next door to the store Patrick just emerged from. His shoulders slump and he scowls.

"It's a coffee shop, they don't know how to make tea, the young kids just throw everything together, no respect for the art."

Teresa stands up and hands Olive to him.

"Then have a soda. You go find a place to sit and I'll get the drinks."

His face brightens as he snuggles Olive against his cheek and whispers to her.

"What do you say we leave your mommy to all this madness and we run away together to somewhere much more quieter?"

Teresa digs him in the ribs.

"If you do, there'll be no end to your suffering."

"You're a cruel woman."

"And don't forget it."

Teresa pushes the stroller towards the coffee shop and Patrick falls into stride with her. He settles down at a table and Teresa stands in line at the counter. It's going to be a while. Patrick holds Olive against his chest so she's facing outwards, his hands on her feet, which he rubs while proceeding to tell her about the other customers in the shop.

"At my count Livvy, we have three husbands ready to fall on their swords, four worried that their wife or girlfriend are not going to like what they bought them, one husband worried that his wife and his girlfriend are not going to like their presents and one freak of nature who's loving every minute and is raring to get back in the fray. Look how he's just gulping down his drink, not even bothering to sit down. I'm glad I don't live next to that guy, he'll have millions of lights flashing outside his house, with music accompaniment and his neighbours not getting a wink of sleep."

Olive's been content laying against her daddy's body, and listening to his soothing voice, suddenly he feels her body tense, he can't see it but her face has gone red and she's straining, but he understands immediately what's going on. Unfortunately it happens too quickly, there's a squelching sound and Patrick feels a wet spot on his stomach He carefully pulls her away, to find both Olive and himself in need of a change, both with wet, green stained patches on their clothing.

"Livvy, what happened to our agreement, you would let daddy know when it's a big one, so he can protect himself."

He looks down at himself and then at Olive, whose diaper has leaked everywhere, it's even gone up her back which explains the size of the wet patch on himself.

Patrick places her in the crook of his arm while trying to keep her away from his body as he struggles to unhook the diaper bag with the other, which is hampered by the shopping bags hanging on the handles.

"Exactly how much did your mummy feed you?"

He looks towards the counter, Teresa is in the process of getting served, he calls her name and she looks over. He holds up the diaper bag, and as she nods to him, he heads for the baby changing room. Olive starts crying, he looks at her, reluctant to hold her close but unable to resist her distressed face, he looks down at himself and then at Olive and shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh well, you've already done your worst."

He grits his teeth and pulls her in close, and pats her soggy back to comfort her. As he approaches the changing room his heart sinks to find two women waiting at the door, both with a toddler in a stroller, and they both look at him upon hearing Olive's cries. Their looks of boredom change to interest and develop that 'It's a new baby' look and Patrick has no qualms exploiting it and silently encourages Olive's help, who obliges by moving her head, which was laid against his neck, so she's looking towards the women. One of them speaks:

"How old is she?"

"Two months."

The other one jumps in:

"She's adorable."

"She is…even when she's making an almighty mess."

Olive's playing her part like a master, her cries have changed to cute but heart breaking sobs. One woman spots the stains on Olive's clothing and gives a knowing smile.

"Poor thing looks like she's been very busy."

She looks down at her son in the stroller.

"This one ruined no end of clothes…"

She pats her stomach, which is just beginning to show the roundness of pregnancy.

"..There's no hand-me-downs for this little guy."

Patrick gives her one of his best smiles and is pleased to note her slightly flustered reaction.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, we're hoping for a girl. What's you're girl called?"

"Olive, but we tend to call her Livvy."

The second woman gets back into the act.

"That's a gorgeous name."

Patrick turns his smile on her.

"Thank you."

Patrick's pleased to note that it's going well, as they each vie for his attention. Olive increases her part by hiccupping, Patrick silently and proudly congratulates her. She then releases a hand from beneath her and the first woman, triumphantly, is the quickest at reacting and Olive is soon holding her finger, the woman's gooey look increasing and she gives her attention to Olive.

"You are a real sweetie, aren't you?"

Olive moves her head from side to side.

"I know, I bet you're fed up at being in that messy diaper.."

Olive hits her cue perfectly by starting to cry once more and then with perfect timing the door to the changing room opens, as the occupying lady leaves, Olives cries grow more intense and each one of Patrick's companions step aside.

"You go first, get that cutie comfortable."

Patrick smiles and nods his thanks before disappearing through the door.

Unfortunately his charms don't work nearly as well on Teresa when he returns, with a happy, clean and sleepy, Olive, and a suggestion that they need to go home, showing her the stain on his shirt. She just points out a men's store within view of the coffee shop, where he can buy a new shirt or use some water and wash it out. As Patrick looks at Teresa he knows there's no hope for him. As he lays Olive back into her stroller, he gives her a gentle kiss and silently thanks her for giving it her best shot.


	35. Chapter 35

A very noisy burp erupts from Olive's mouth.

"Someone really ought to tell her that that's not very lady like. Ooops did I make you jump Teresa?"

Teresa can feel her heart racing.

"Yes you did."

"Sorry, but blame Livvy, that monstrous burp covered the sound of my arrival."

Teresa talks into Olive's ear.

"Don't listen to your Daddy, he's only jealous, I know it wasn't your fault."

She turns her attention to her husband.

"That 'monstrous' burp means our dinner will be eaten in peace, so don't knock it."

A big smile spreads across his face.

"Then it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Your special Christmas Eve dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

This time it's Teresa's turn to break out into a grin.

"I can't wait, it smells divine."

Patrick takes a little bow.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Now back to the kitchen while I get Livvy to sleep."

"Will do."

He comes towards them and takes Olive from her Mother and kisses her on her cheek.

"Good night sweetheart."

He hands her back to Teresa. He's heads back to the kitchen and Teresa takes Olive to her bedroom, where she grabs her favourite blanket and putting Olive on her shoulder, she lays the blanket around her and sits down in the rocking chair. Olive pushes up against her shoulder and looks into Teresa's face. Teresa smiles at her and Olive smiles back in return. It's her latest trick, she started it just yesterday and it's the most beautiful smile Teresa has ever seen, which is saying a lot considering the megawatts her husband can produced.

Olive's nose wrinkles and dimples appear at the corners of her mouth, Teresa kisses her nose.

"There's no kidding me, I know you're tired. You're bathed, changed and fed, it's now time to let your mommy eat and spend time with your Daddy."

Olive seems as though she's understanding every word that Teresa's saying and when she smiles again at the word Daddy, Teresa almost believes that she can. She wouldn't put anything past a child of his.

"Yes Daddy's lots of fun and you've had a great time today with him, but now it's Mommy's turn."

Olive's grown tired of the effort of holding her head up and lowers it back onto Teresa's shoulder. Teresa adjusts the blanket once more and snuggles her cheek against Olive's, a gesture that Olive finds comforting when she's tired. She leans into it, telling her mother that she won't be too long getting to sleep. Teresa begins to rock back and forth and humming a soothing tune, while a warm glow seems to settle all around her.

She'd thought that life couldn't possibly get any better. She had a job she loved and the most wonderful husband in the world, as well as the most irritating, it takes someone special to pull both of them off, and she was more than content. Then they discovered she was pregnant, they'd almost given up, thinking it just wasn't meant to be and that was okay – or at least that's what they told themselves and on some levels they meant it.

Olive coming into their world has made her realise that perfection can be added to, maybe that 110% isn't a ridiculous saying after all. But this sweet little girl as completely transformed their lives, making it richer, and her and Patrick's love as grown deeper and greater as they've shared it with their precious daughter.

She's literally nudged out of her thoughts as Olive moves her head from side to side on her shoulder, then she settles, the sign that she's asleep. Teresa rocks for just a few seconds more and then stands and gently lays her down in the crib. She straightens the blanket and kisses her daughter goodnight.

She feels a presence next to her and Patrick's hand reaches out and strokes his daughter's cheek.

She looks at him and is surprised to find him looking devesatating in a suit. A grin spreads across his face.

"You look a little surprised."

"Well, yes! That isn't what you were wearing fifteen minutes ago."

He takes her by the hand and leads her out of the bedroom, ignoring her demands for an answer. He stops outside their bedroom door and turns towards her.

"Is that a new shirt?"

Patrick nods his head.

"I thought it would be nice to dress up, for a change, it seems so long."

"I thought dinner was ready, and I'm feeling a little underdressed."

Patrick reaches past her and opens the door.

"I lied a little about when dinner would be ready. You have forty five minutes."

He guides her into the room and leaves closing the door behind him. On the bed is a beautiful dress, one she'd admired a few weeks ago. She can't remember telling Patrick about it. Next to it is a box. She walks over to the bed a silly smile on her face. She picks up the box and opens it. She can't stop the gasp that escapes at the sight of the beautiful diamond drop necklace inside. She turns towards the door, despite knowing he's not there. She mouths a thank you. Coming out of the stupor the discoveries have put her in, she walks quickly to the shower, looking at her watch as she goes.

Feeling like a million dollars in the dark blue knee length dress, a-line skirt and a belt that emphasises her waist, she enters the dining room, Patrick is putting a container of bread on the table. He looks up and her eyes light up with admiration and desire. He moves towards her and taking her in his arms he kisses her deeply. When they break, he murmurs against her lips.

"You look…."

He shakes his head, searching for the words.

"….incredible. I'm such a lucky guy."

Teresa breaks into a glowing smile, and nods her head.

"Almost as lucky as me."

She holds up her hand and the necklace is draped over her fingers.

"Can you help me on with this?"

He takes it off her.

"Over course."

She turns her back to him and he fastens the necklace, he finishes it off with a kiss on her neck. He pulls out her chair.

"Dinner's ready."

"I can't wait."

He bends over and gives her another deep kiss.

Believe me, you're going to love every part of this evening.


	36. Chapter 36

Teresa's awake, she's not sure why, she doesn't want to be but she is. She rolls on to her back, and looks towards her husband sleeping next to her. He's turned away from her, his naked back facing her, his golden skin turned pale as it glows in the little light in the room stolen from the security lamp outside the window. It brings back memories of the night before and she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. The dinner had been lovely, of course, he's a wonderful cook, better than her and she's pretty good. But she knows why, he loves cooking. It's not just spices that go in to the dishes but his heart and soul. She enjoys cooking, but not as much as she enjoys eating his offerings.

Last night he'd surpassed himself. The table was elegant, the dishes tasted divine and her dinner companion was devastatingly handsome. As they ate he'd barely taken his eyes off her, the love he felt for her clearly on display. He'd smiled as her cheeks pinked with embarrassment.

"Don't feel embarrassed Teresa, I love you and I find that you're a part of me. I'm not just me anymore, without you I feel half a person. When we're apart, I miss you because I'm not whole without you."

Patrick often declares his love for her, but last night there was a naked honesty in his face, she'd never seen before, he was opening up his whole soul and giving it to her. And she took it. She looked in to his eyes and understood everything he was silently communicating to her. She devoured it. Her body hummed with the pleasure and hypnotic moment of it all. When the last bite was eaten, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed back from the table. He moved towards her, his hand extended and she laid her hand in his. His fingers wrapped around hers and he moved her hand to his lips where he dropped a kiss, his eyes never leaving her own. He gently guided her to her feet and led her into the living room. Music began to play, the question flickered across her mind as to how he did that, but it's unimportant as he drew her close and kissed her deeply. When they breathlessly release he wraps his arm around her and they dance to the music.

They moved slowly, their bodies pressed against each other so tightly she could feel his heart beating. She'd laid her head against his shoulder and drowned herself in the smell of his aftershave, woody tones, with a musky flavor, that she adores, and in the feel of his body against her. A body, that, despite the outward appearances he likes to project, is masculine and strong, making her feel safe within his embrace. She closed her eyes, and blissfully surrendered herself to him as he guided her around the floor. Then he'd kissed her.

A cry breaks her revelry and she quickly slips out of bed. She shrugs into her dressing gown and hurries to Olive's room. She changes her diaper and settles into the rocking chair to feed her. Olive looks up at her, Teresa strokes her cheek, smiling at her. Olive breaks off from feeding to smile back. Teresa's body tingles with pleasure. She doesn't think she's ever felt so happy.

At that moment the door opens and Patrick enters the room, Teresa smiles at the steaming cup in his hand. He sets it down on the small table next to her and kisses her warmly.

"Merry Christmas darling."

"I thought you were still sleeping."

His eyes twinkle.

"Who can sleep, it's Christmas morning, there are presents to open."

Olive breaks off feeding again upon hearing her Daddy's voice, and looks towards him, giving him a smile too.

Patrick strokes her head.

"Merry Christmas to you too Livvy."

He plants a kiss on top of her head, and then kisses Teresa.

"I'll quickly shower and then I can look after Livvy while you get ready."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you for the coffee."

"By the time Livvy's finished, it should be just the right temperature."

Teresa watches him leave, then returns her attention to Livvy.

Teresa comes out of the bathroom to find Patrick sat on the bed, his back against the backboard, his feet stretched out before him, she smiles at the Santa face stretched across his toes. Olive is laid lengthways along his legs looking up at him as he tells her a story. He looks up at Teresa as she sits down on the bed. She looks towards his feet and then back at him.

"I'm liking the socks."

A grin crosses his face.

"A Christmas present from Livvy."

Teresa strokes her daughter's cheek.

"Really?"

"You sound sceptical Teresa"

Patrick whips out a present from behind his back and holds it towards her.

"Read the tag."

Teresa takes the gift and reads it allowed.

"To the best Mommy in the world, love from Livvy."

In the meantime Patrick has lifted Olive from off his legs and laid her against his stomach.

"Watch Mommy open her present."

Teresa opens it to reveal a pair of black socks with a snowman on the toes.

"They're beautiful sweetheart."

She leans in and kisses Olive as she pulls away Patrick complains.

"Don't I get one? I helped in the buying process."

"Are you trying to take credit away from your daughter?"

"No, I just…"

Teresa stands up.

"Good."

Olive is in her seat watching the proceedings. Teresa is making pancakes, while Patrick sets the table for breakfast. As he places the last napkin on the table the doorbell rings.

"They're here, now we can get Christmas rolling."

Patrick opens the door to find both Cho and Wiley on the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas. You guys come together?"

Cho shoots him a look and as they both pass him into the house and Patrick mutters under his breath.

"Of course not."

He follows after them.

"Lisbon's in the kitchen getting breakfast."

When Patrick enters the kitchen he invites them to sit down, Teresa shoots him a look, she's obviously noticed the tension that still exists between Cho and Wiley, well more with Cho, Patrick's certain that Wiley has no idea of Cho's feelings. Cho holds out a bottle he has in his hand.

"Thank you for the invitation."

Patrick beams at him.

"No problem, it's the least we can do. We can't have our favourite agents alone on Christmas day because the work rota stops them from going home for the holidays."

"Me too."

Wiley offers a gaily covered package. Patrick takes the gifts from then both.

"Thank you, I'll put them under the tree. Meanwhile sit down and make yourself at home, from the smell I would say that breakfast will be ready any minute."

As Patrick leaves to put the gifts under the tree, he and Teresa share another look and she takes over as host.

"Yes, sit down."

With the way Patrick set the table Cho has no choice but to sit next to Wiley. Wiley's attention is turned towards Olive, who's stares at him as he talks to her. She has a solemn expression on her face and Wiley begins to feel a little spooked. Teresa puts a pile of pancakes on the table along with bacon and sausage. Patrick returns and grabs orange juice out of the fridge. He kisses Teresa on the cheek, who's placing scrambled eggs on the table.

"It looks and smells delicious."

He looks at Wiley's efforts with Olive and moves towards her. He leans in a talks to her and she breaks out into a smile. Wiley sits back disappointed.

"How come I didn't get that reaction?"

"Because I've taught her not to listen to strangers."

Wiley's eyes widen in amazement.

"You can teach that already?"

"Sure, especially someone as clever as Olive. While she was staring at you, she was taking in a lot more than you thought you were giving out. Now she knows your innermost secrets. You should be as wise as Cho and ignore her."

Wiley's head whips to look at Cho and then at Olive and back to Patrick.

"What?...How?..."

"Too late now."

Patrick takes a glance at Cho, who has a small smile playing on his lips. He gives Patrick a nod. Teresa, on the other hand is glaring at him and she quickly reassures Wiley.

"Don't listen to my husband, he's pulling your leg."

She scowls at Patrick once more. He glances at her and she can see from his twinkling eyes that he's unrepentant. She makes a note to talk to him later.

Wiley offers to help with clean up as the meal comes to an end, Teresa stands up and picks Olive up out of her chair, who's beginning to get restless.

"Why don't all you boys clean up while I change Olive and feed her."

They nod their accent. As she's about to leave the room she calls to Patrick.

"Can I see you for a second?"

She then exits the room and Patrick follows. He plasters a beaming smile on his face, hoping to deflect any reprimand that she may have in mind, of course it doesn't work. She's always been immune. He sees the fire in her eyes as she holds Olive against her shoulder, her hand over her head as if protecting her from his tongue lashing.

"What do you think you were doing, playing with Wiley like that? He's a sweet kid, who wouldn't harm a fly, looks up to you, loves it when you involve him in your schemes."

"I was trying…."

"Trying to appease Cho, who shouldn't be upset in the first place. Wiley was only following your instructions. It was your idea for us to get each other joke presents in the work place. He didn't know Cho's hang ups with witchcraft."

When Patrick glances away, reality sinks in.

"It was you who gave Wiley the idea."

Patrick shuffles his feet and when he refuses to meet her eye she's knows she's right.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before, I'm surprised Cho didn't."

Patrick glances away. She looks at him astounded.

"He did! He did figure it out and came to you and you convinced him otherwise. You've let Wiley take the blame."

Patrick attempts to explain and wriggle from under her fire. He spreads his arms out.

"That's why…."

Teresa's on a roll.

"That's why you played with Wiley just then, to try and placate Cho, so that, maybe, he wouldn't be mad at Wiley anymore and you wouldn't have to confess."

Teresa fixes him with a stare that he can't break away from as his mind whirls with scenarios of how to get out of this but then he lets out a deep sigh.

"Yes…"

"Patrick, I can't believe you…"

This time Patrick interrupts, his hands up in front of him in surrender mode.

"I did it because it's Christmas. If I confess, Cho will be mad at me and I figured by teasing Wiley, Cho would be happy and Wiley doesn't let anything bother him anyway."

Teresa looks at her husband dumbfounded. Olive fidgets under her hand and begins to fuss.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Patrick looks at his shoes looks at his shoes and then back at her.

"I know. I am."

"Then go put it right."

"I will."

Teresa lifts Olive higher onto her shoulder and rocks her up and down.

"I expect everyone to be happy, when we get back."

Patrick nods.

"Good."

Teresa turns abruptly from her husband and heads up the stairs to Olive's room, leaving him standing watching after her back. Olive's red face peering over her shoulder, protesting the delay. He lifts his hand and waves his fingers at her as she disappears. He gives a deep sigh and turns to walk back to the kitchen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final one of the Christmas series.

Patrick enters the kitchen to find Wiley clearing the table while Cho fills the dishwasher. He puts a smile on his face.

"Thank you guys, you're doing a wonderful job."

Wiley beams at him.

"It's the least we can do after that lovely breakfast and everything else you're doing for us today. I'll never forget it. I don't think I ever.."

His voice becomes thick with emotion.

"..been on my own for Christmas before. I'll never forget your kindness."

Patrick shuffles his feet, a stab of regret and guilt at his treatment of the pleasant young man. Teresa's right the guy does kind of look up to him and loves it when he's a part of one of his schemes. He actually likes the guy, what does it say of him that he's used him so badly.

"It's not a problem guys."

He stands watching them for a moment and then decides to bite the bullet. He clears his throat.

"Could the two of you stop what you're doing for a moment and come sit down, I have something to say to you."

They both turn around and look at him with surprise.

"Please."

He sweeps his arm towards the two chairs nearest them and he sits down opposite.

Cho speaks first.

"What have you done?"

Jane looks at him in surprise.

"What makes you think I've done anything?"

"I've heard enough of your apologies to recognise when one's coming."

"That's true Cho. I've had to apologise many times and sometimes they were only half felt, but this time I hope you realise that it's sincerely meant."

"This I've got to see."

Cho pulls out a chair and sits down, with Wiley doing likewise. Patrick hands are clasped loosely together and laid out in front of him on the table. He looks at the two of them facing him. Wiley his eyes wide with curiosity and Cho sat back in his chair, his arms folded. Patrick swallows.

"Cho, you've been upset with Wiley.."

Wiley turns in his chair and looks at Cho, surprise widening his eyes even further, something Patrick didn't think was possible.

"Really! You've been upset with me? Why?"

Cho looks daggers at Patrick before speaking to Wiley:

"Your present."

"My present?"

Patrick attempts to intervene.

"Yes there's something you should know Cho.."

Cho looks at him and then back at Wiley.

"I know Jane told you about my discomfort with witchcraft, probably told you all about how it freaked me out to have a spell cast on me and you thought it would be great fun to give me a spell making book as a present."

Wiley's blustering under the attack:

"Yes, Jane…"

Cho stands up quickly moving closer to Wiley, who shrinks back in his chair, Jane's out of his chair.

"Cho, it's not Wiley's fault…"

Cho grabs Wiley by his collar, pulling him out of his chair and backing him up against the fridge.

"I expect it of Jane, but you Wiley, you're a subordinate and you should know your place…"

Patrick takes a quick look at the kitchen door, on the one hand hoping that Teresa doesn't come in and see what a bad job he's made of the situation and part of him hoping that she does, to deflate it.

Cho's right up in Wiley's face.

"I don't know where you think you can come off, making fun of me like that, you're getting too big for your computer chair and you need to be taken back down a size."

Wiley is almost whimpering and Patrick rushes around the table in horror to get between them. Wiley's cowering, his face showing devastation at what's happening. As Patrick puts his hands on Cho and tries to push him away from Wiley, Cho looks at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Leave me alone."

"Cho, it wasn't Wiley, it was me, he didn't know anything about what happened in Californina."

Cho looks at Wiley and then at Patrick and loosens his grip. Patrick turns to Wiley.

"I'm sorry Wiley, I didn't mean for it to go this far, it was just a little fun."

He turns to Cho.

"Just a little fun, that's all."

Just then the door opens.

"What's going on in here?"

At that moment Patrick knows that he preferred her not coming in. She stands with Olive in her arms looking daggers at him.

"Care to explain Patrick?"

"I was trying to explain that it was all my fault, not Wileys.."

"Really?"

Patrick looks at Cho, who seems to be finally understanding, if the anger being directed at him is any indication, he then looks at Wiley who's sunk to the floor. He turns back to Teresa.

"It didn't go very well."

"Actually it looks like it went perfectly."

"What?"

"Great job guys."

Teresa's smiling, Patrick looks to Cho and he's smiling too as he's reaching down and helping Wiley to his feet.

"Hope I didn't hurt you?"

Wiley adjusts his collar.

"No, it was fine."

Teresa, Cho and Wiley all look at Patrick who's catching on.

"You mean this was a set up?"

They look at each other and nod. Teresa speaks:

"And nothing less than you deserved."

Cho adds.

"You really thought that I believed that you had nothing to do with Wiley's choice of present?"

Patrick shrugs his shoulders and leans his head to one side.

"Well…no.."

They all look at him with disbelief. He looks to each one and admits defeat.

"Okay, yes I did."

Teresa walks towards him.

"You're always so sure of yourself. Cho and Wiley thought you'd catch on, but I knew your cockiness would be your downfall."

He holds his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, you got me. Well played everyone."

He gives them a round of applause. Wiley is beaming.

"I can't believe we did it."

Cho's smiling too. Jane breaks into a grin and while taking Olive off of Teresa, he leans in and kisses her.

"Can we get to those presents under the tree now?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day offering

My Darling Teresa

As Valentine's day was approaching I had an elaborate gift in the planning. One that would take your breath away, and would be a worthy symbol of my love for you. But then last night Livvy woke up in the early hours. After I changed her she was 'bright eyed and bushy-tailed' as they say, and we spent a wonderful hour together where she blessed me with her smiles and funny faces that she loves to pull. She wasn't interested in laying in my arms while I rocked her, she wanted to be on her feet with me holding her hands, swaying as she tried to keep her balance and then suddenly surging forward towards my chest, where I would quickly release my hold so I could catch her before she had chance to hurt herself. She would then push herself off to stand again. Not once did she lose confidence that I would be there for her. Her beautiful blues eyes, despite the colour, so much like yours, filled with innocence and trust. My heart swelled with love for her and for you. You have given me the greatest present a man can be given in our darling daughter and nothing I could buy or organise could compare, so instead you have this letter. In this letter I want to make you aware of another great gift you've given to me, which you're probably not aware of and with it I hope, comes my gift to you.

There's no need to rehash our history together, the way our paths crossed, we are both very much aware of the sorrowful past, and I lived so long in that past and you were with me every step of the way and so now you deserve the future. I don't want it to cloud our life together, casting a shadow on our happy times. I know you were fearful about the memories that Livvy's birth would conjour up and it was the same with our wedding. And they did, how could they not. And as I watch Livvy I see shadows of Charlotte in an expression, or a mannerism, but I want to reassure you that it's not in a sad way. I never look at Livvy and feel sad. And that is the second gift you've given me, I can remember the past and not be sad. Sometimes something we do, or something you say will trigger a memory of Angela, and there was a time when I would feel like I'd been punched in the stomach, but not anymore. It took me a while to realise that this change had taken place. But I can think back on happy times and not be sad because of the love you give me here and now.

There was a time when I thought I would never be happy again, I thought I'd had my chance and I'd blown it in such a big way that I didn't deserve it. I thought I didn't want it. I had a penance to pay, but it was a price that could never be paid. Nothing I could do would bring them back, they were gone. But you've changed that Teresa. You have your faith, you believe in second chances, in redemption. I don't share that faith, sometimes I wish I did, but I can't. I have faith in you and that's enough.

Thank you for giving me back the gift of happiness with Angela and Charlotte and for giving me the gift of a future of happiness with you and with Livvy. The gift I give in return, and I know it isn't much, is that you don't have to worry about me, I'm well.

Love you with all my body, heart and soul.

Patrick


	39. Chapter 39

Patrick cracks open an eye. Confusion reigns as he struggles to climb out of his sleeping stupor. A cry clears his fog and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He puts his finger to his lips and whispers:

"Shhhh, Livvy"

He looks over at Teresa and is relieved to find she's not stirring. He slips quietly out of the room and pads his way along the hall towards Olive's room. When he reaches the crib Livvy's cry is in full force. Her legs pulled up and her hands formed in to tiny fists, her face glowing red. Patrick reaches in and lifts her up. He plants a kiss on her cheek and holds her close to his face so she can feel his skin against her own. This has its usual effect, her crying lessens to a wimper, and Patrick feels her body relaxing as she grabs his ear.

"Shhh Let's go get your bottle."

He reaches into the crib once more and grabs her blanket, he places it across her bag and together they head downstairs to the kitchen. He takes a bottle out of the fridge and places it in the microwave, as they wait for it to warm up Patrick rocks her up and down and sings into her ear.

He can feel her warm gentle breath on his neck and it warms his whole being. A ping signals the bottle's ready and so armed Patrick settles in the corner of the couch, laying Olive in the crook of his arm she eagerly takes the bottle. Her eyes are closed as she savours the warm liquid, as her hunger abates she opens them and stares up at her daddy. Patrick smiles and talks softly to her.

"What shall we do this morning? Would you like to ride an elephant in Bombay? Ride in a gondola in Venice…"

At that moment Olive breaks in to a smile.

"…Oh you think Daddy's being silly? Maybe you are a little young, but you'll get to do those things one day….and more."

Olive resumes eating.

"Today is actually a big day, you are going swimming. How do you feel about that? Mommy pulled a late shift last night so she can come along too."

Olive is looking intently into her Daddy's face.

"You don't have to be worried, it's just like a giant bath, and you love your baths and we will keep a hold of you all the time."

Olive spits out the bottle, Patrick holds it up and it's empty.

"You made quick work of that."

He lifts her up on his shoulder and pats her back, she rests her head on his shoulder. It doesn't take long before a big burp is heard, Patrick jerks his head away.

 

"My Livvy, that was a loud one, you may have woken your mummy up with that one. Definitely a talent you've inherited from her."

Feeling more comfortable Olive lifts her head and pushes herself off his shoulder, Patrick responds by standing up and walking towards the changing table. Once he lays her down he makes quick work of the diaper change, in between tickling her tummy, and blowing on it. The sound of her laughter irresistable to his ears. He wants to make her laugh every minute of the day. After pulling down her vest he lifts her into his arms.

"Time to get breakfast for your beautiful mom."

In the kitchen he sits her in the swing and sets it in motion, turns on some music and then pulls out pans and ingredients. While preparing the eggs he joins in with the Disney classics, and Olive babbles along. Something she started doing during a car ride. but it she seems she's a little shy as she only joins in when her parents are singing. While in full stride of his rendition of 'It's a whole new world' Patrick's taken by surprise when arms encase his waist, causing him to miss the high note and a sarcastic voice declares:

"Ow, that was delightful."

Patrick swivels around in his wife's embrace.

"It's a proven fact that a person can't sing while their heart's jumping into their throat."

"Good morning. Thank you for getting up with her."

Teresa gives him a warm long kiss.

"Of course, you're welcome, it's always a pleasure being with my little girl."

"But it was your turn to sleep in."

Patrick waves her protests away, as he turns his attention back to the eggs.

"You worked late last night, it's the least I could do."

Teresa turns her attention to Olive.

"And how is my beautiful one this morning. "

Patrick turns to observe, he see's Olives face break in to a big smile at the sound of her voice and as Teresa moves closer Olive's body's bursting with excitement. Patrick finds he's grinning as wide as his daughter, he loves watching his girls together. Teresa takes her out of the swing, completing the move with a twirl and then she hugs her, while stroking her hair.

"Breakfast is ready."

Olive protests as Teresa attempts to put her back in the swing so she ends up holding her on her lap as she eats. Patrick retrieves a small grasping toy, with balls that make sound and places to chew, to keep Olive's hands occupied while Teresa eats.

"What time do you have to be into work?"

"Not until two. I have the whole morning and lunch too."

"That's fantastic."

"I just have some paperwork to get though before I tag team you in."

Patrick pulls a face.

"Don't remind me. Five whole days with my nose to the grind stone."

Teresa rolls her eyes.

"It's a pretty comfy grindstone."

"I have missed the old girl. I look forward to the day when I can retire her permanently here."

"You think I'm having that old thing in this house."

Patrick looks at her in disbelief.

"Where else is she going to go? We can't just throw her out on the streets after years of valuable service."

Teresa smiles at her husbands horrified expression. She whispers loudly in their daughters ear.

"Sometimes I think your daddy loves that couch more than me."

"At the moment yes."

Teresa stands up with Olive and moves towards Patrick. She runs her hand through his curls and kisses him on the top of his head.

"I could talk to Abbott about having it inaugurated into the FBI hall of fame."

Patrick moves quickly and grabs her, pulling them both on to his lap.

"That's sounds a great idea, she deserves the recognition, she has a better closure rate than many FBI agents."

"I hope you're not counting yours truly."

Patrick shares kisses between Teresa and Olive

"It's a close run thing but you just win out."

"Glad to hear it."

Patrick grabs Olive and stands up, taking Teresa by the arm to stop her falling to the floor.

"Time for you to clean up while I get this little one a bath."

"I have a better idea, why don't you take a shower while I clean up and then we can both give Olive her bath."

Patrick kisses Olive and hands her over to Teresa.

"That sounds even more fun."

Never one to like missing something, Olive wakes up the instant that Patrick opens the car door to unbuckle the car seat and take it out. She treats him with a smile that shows off both her dimples.

"You look excited, it's like you know you're going swimming."

Teresa takes the sport bags out of the trunk. At the changing room doors, Patrick hands Teresa the car seat and he takes his bag. After a kiss they go to their respective changing areas. Of course Patrick is ready first, only having himself to get ready, and waits at the area that Teresa and Olive will emerge. He scans the pools as he waits and is pleased to see it's not very busy, there are only a couple of children in the toddler pool and the rest of the pools have only half a dozen people in them, it would be different if school was out.

Olive's wails greet him before he sees them. He turns towards the entrance and Teresa and an upset Olive emerges, looking very cute in her purple swim suit with a large sunflower head on her tummy.

"What happened?"

Teresa has Olive on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"There was a loud bang."

No more explanation needed, they've both witnessed Olive get distressed when something makes her jump. Patrick holds out his hands.

"Shall I give it a try?"

Teresa hands Olive over, and Patrick places his hand on the back of her head, holding her cheek next to his and bops up and down. It only takes a short while for her cries to turn to sniffles. While doing this they made their way to the toddler pool, and Patrick deems it safe to move her on to his shoulder and he descends into the water with her, and sits down, the water is shallow enough that it's not reaching Olive. Teresa puts the bag next to some chairs before joining them. She strokes Olive's cheek and talks softly to her and soon she's rewarded with a smile.

"I think we can try her in the water now."

Patrick gently moves her from his shoulder and turns her around and sits her in his lap with her leaning against him. Only her legs are in the water. She immediately starts to kick, Teresa moves so she's facing them both. Teresa smiles at her daughter.

"You like that don't you?"

Olive waves her arms and kicks her legs harder in reply. After a few minutes Patrick holds her by the waist and stands her up, he opens his legs and slowly lowers her deeper into the water. She kicks her feet and waves her arms even harder and a big smile is on her face. Patrick looks across at his wife.

"I think she likes the water."

"I think she does. Ohhh."

Teresa squeals and turns away as her daughter splashes the water with such force that spray hits her in the face. Olive smiles even more and is bobbing up and down in her delight. Teresa's in no doubt she would do it again if she only understood how she'd achieved it. Patrick changes position, He brings his legs up and lays her down so she's facing him and gently lowers his legs until she touches the water. Flaying her arms causes her to splash water on to her own face and she closes her eyes and comically screws her face up, Teresa quickly wipes the water away from her eyes.

After a while Olive begins to show signs of boredom so they decide to take her into the smaller, and quieter of the deeper pools. Teresa climbs in first and Patrick sits on the side with Olive and hands her over to Teresa before lowering himself in, he submerges himself in the water, bopping up as he gets close to them. Olive's tracked him under the water and his sudden emergence sets her off giggling. It's a game that keeps her laughing for the next five minutes. She suddenly turns restless, Teresa glancing at the clock realises she's probably hungry.

"I'll feed her while you go for a swim."

Patrick holds Olive while Teresa climbs out of the pool, he hands her over and watches as they make their way back to where the bag is. As can happen, Patrick's suddenly struck with what a beautiful wife he has. It's something he knows, but sometimes, it just hits him in the pit of his stomach and although she looks amazing in her red swimming costume, it's her dancing, sparkling eyes, as she talks to their daughter, the way her nose wrinkles, and the love written deep in every feature that makes it impossible for him to turn away.

Patrick keeps a close eye on his girls while swimming some lengths, when he sees Teresa lift Olive onto her shoulder to burp her, he climbs out of the pool. He knows she's probably sleepy after all her exertions and a full stomach so doesn't want to give her the time to fall back to sleep. Teresa sees him pull himself out of the pool and then shake his head. As he's making his way to her she reaches into the bag, which is on the table, to grab a towel so he can dry his dripping form. He shakes his head.

"I'm just going to get wet again. Let me take her while you go under the shower and then I'll take Olive under."

After Teresa is rinsed and dried, she holds the towels while Patrick and Olive go under the shower. Patrick had managed to keep her awake and happy while they waited their turn, by seemingly handing her to Teresa, only to pull her away quickly and spin her around. His charms don't work under the shower, Olive hates it and, although, Patrick rinses her off as quickly as he possible, she's screaming by the time she's handed over to her Mother, who wraps her immediately with a towel, and it helps to calm her to a whimper, much to Patrick's relief. All through being changed sobs catch in her throat. Teresa completes the task quickly, and has her in her arms with her blanket around her. She finds Patrick waiting anxiously outside and hands Olive over before returning for the bags and car seat. Patrick holds his daughter against him and she's fast asleep by the time they're back to the car. As he lays her in the car seat he strokes her hair.

"We're going to have to work on those showers, can't have it spoiling your fun in the pool."

He plants a kiss on her forehead, she stretches her whole body and her fist catches him on his chin. The contact causes her to open her eyes, she looks at him and blinks, a small smile plays on her lips before her eyes close once more. Teresa, watching from her seat laughs:

"That's my girl, I think she just got you back."


	40. Chapter 40

As Patrick returns to consciousness the first thing to hit is the pain. His head pounding, like there's a battering ram trying to get to his thoughts. Thoughts that have found a safe hiding place as he's unable to string anything coherent together. All his attempts are foiled by the incessant pounding. He surrenders and allows the pain to send him back into unconsciousness.

Teresa places the last of the groceries on the counter. Olive is crying in her seat, she's now in full voice, after having the entire ride home to work up to it. Teresa bends down and releases her from the restraints and picking her up, she places her against her shoulder.

"Shhh… I know you're hungry, but I just need to put the fridge and freezer stuff away before I can help you."

She works as quickly as she can with Olive screaming and squirming in her arms, leaving her with only one hand to sort through the bags and put the food away. She's stopped with milk in hand when the doorbell rings. For a reason, she can't fathom, at that moment her heart misses a beat and her stomach plummets.

Patrick awakens for the second time and, through sheer force of will, he pushes the pain back to a manageable level and slowly opens his eyes. A dim light bulb before him stings his retinas and he instinctively attempts to shield them with an arm, but he only manages a short tug. His eyes open wider in surprise. As reality and memories flood his brain, he groans.

Abbott finds he's not surprised to see Lisbon and her daughter enter the bullpen as he's finishing talking with Wiley. He moves to greet her, and steers the distressed woman towards his office. She's reluctant but he's determined.

"Sit down Lisbon."

"No, you need, we need to be looking for Jane not sitting having a chat."

Abbott sits down behind his desk, Lisbon accepts defeat and places the car seat, holding her sleeping daughter, on the floor and she sinks in to a the proffered chair.

"I can assure you everything is being done to find Jane."

"Are there any leads?"

"I have to admit, we don't have a lot. This killer's been alluding the police in California for a six months and it's only when he crossed state lines that we were finally brought in."

"From California to Texas, that's quite a crossing. What lead was Jane following?"

Abbott shakes his head.

"He wasn't. We'd caught the case a couple of days ago. Jane looked at the file for the first time this morning and wanted to take a look at the crime scene. He was abducted from there."

Teresa sits up straighter in her chair.

"The killer targeted Patrick."

"Yes, I think so."

Patrick hears footsteps above him. His headache has lessened to a mild thud, he's hungry and thirsty, and his muscles in his arms are burning from inactivity. Once he became more aware he discovered that his wrists are encased in irons and stretched high behind his back, he presumes attached to the wall. His legs are stretched out in front of him, his ankles also encased in irons and attached to a ring in the floor, he's not able to move them at all. The light that attacked his eyes earlier is, in reality, a dim dusty lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Its lights only a few feet in front of him, he can see dust, wooden floorboards and a chair. As he thought back to how he got here, he remembers arriving at the crime scene, a beautiful meadow. His last thought, as he looked at the fluttering crime scene tape invading paradise, was he'd wished he brought sandwiches. He climbed out of the car and then there's nothing. He's fought back any thoughts or images of Teresa and Livvy when they've tried to make an appearance, he doesn't want to think about them, think about what Teresa's going through, think about never seeing them again. He hears creaking, which he guesses is a door opening. Then a blinding light causes him to shut his eyes quickly, and let out an involuntary moan as his head pounds in complaint. Then a voice that surprises him.

"I'm sorry, did the light cause you discomfort, I'll move it away."

Then the footsteps stop in front of him.

Teresa's teetering somewhere between numbness and an all-consuming terror, it's been eighteen hours since her husband disappeared and they're no nearer to finding him as they were when she first entered the FBI building. The only thing keeping her together is Livvy. Even without her daddy there, she still needs to be fed, changed, burped, amused, and comforted. She knows she should go home, she's not any use here. Her mind's not capable of taking part in the investigation, it's not focused, or stable. From the file of the other murders she knows her husband is dying, if not already dead, she pleads with him to hang on, to think of her and Livvy. She's laying on his couch, trying to rest, his aftershave lingers in the leather, she breathes in deeply, and slowly, imagining his face close to hers, playfully teasing her as he delays his kisses. Her body begins to relax as a tear escapes. There's a shadow and Cho's voice.

"We may have something."

All Patrick can smell is blood, his own, as it pools around him, running slowly from the stab wound in his abdomen.

_"I warned you to stay out of my business, Mr. Jane."_

_True to his word, his captor has moved the torchlight away from his face. Patrick blinks away the dancing lights as he looks at the man standing before him. He forgets himself and moves, trying to gain some relief, but it only causes further pain. His captor laughs at his grimace._

_"Uncomfortable, Mr. Jane? I'll see what I can do about that."_

_A foot comes out and strikes Patrick in the ribs, he can't contain the scream as pain convulses throughout his body. His captor crouches before him, a smile playing on his face. Using all his determination, Patrick fights back the nausea the agony has caused and returns his steady gaze._

_"I bet you never expected to see me again."_

_"There was no need to kill those others to arrange this meeting, all you had to do was call."_

_The man shrugs:_

_"They weren't innocents."_

_His captor reaches behind his back and takes out a carving knife. Patrick swallows down the bile, that threatens once more, at the sight of it. He attempts to delay the inevitable._

_"How come you're not in jail?"_

_A cloud crosses his captors face for a moment but then he breaks into a smile._

_"Drugs are run by powerful people, very rich people, whose influence can reach anywhere they care to go."_

_Patrick nods his head in understanding._

_"You're operation wasn't as small as I thought."_

_His captor shakes his head._

_"No it wasn't Mr. Jane, getting rid of me cost my second cousin a lot of money and resources."_

_"Ooops."_

_His captor laughs and moves closer._

_"Succinctly put Mr. Jane. Now I live in Los Angeles a noisy, crowded place, I miss my island, my friends, my life."_

_Patrick resists the urge to turn away as he feels the man's warm breath on his face. The smell of tobacco, and stale beer, along with the fear, turning his stomach. His captor whispers in his ear._

_"Now I take your life. It will be slow and painful. Maybe you have nothing to lose, maybe you have everything, but you will have hours for contemplation and fear, as your blood drains away."_

_The knife rips through his clothes, His captor pushes his shirt and vest to one side his hand stops on his shoulder and digs his fingers into Patricks flesh causing his head to spin at the pain and for him to cry out._

_"Uncomfortable, I know, but it'll keep you conscious."_

_Patrick feels a burn as the knife is pushed through his skin and tears through muscle. He closes his eyes and pants to retain control as it's slowly pulled out. He feels the warmth of his blood oozing out and running down his skin._

_His captor stands up and looks down on his victim, and chuckles._

_"Have a nice life, Mr. Jane. I'll be watching." ___

__Teresa, Cho and Abbott are surrounding Wiley's desk, a picture of Daniel Otero staring back at them from Wiley's computer screen. Abbott is speaking._ _

__"Jane set him up before he left the Island. I caught him red handed selling drugs. I think it was personal for Jane."_ _

__Teresa moves Olive on to her other shoulder._ _

__"How come he's not in prison?"_ _

__"A judge upheld some half-baked technicality, then he disappeared. That was just over six months ago."_ _

__Teresa's unconvinced._ _

__"This seems too big for small time drug dealer, all the killings, crossing state lines."_ _

__Wiley takes over._ _

__"He's also the second cousin of this man."_ _

__Wiley clicks his mouse and another face fills the screen._ _

__"Meet, Bruno Flores, a ruthless drug lord, considered responsible for the murder and disappearance of over two hundred people. And this is where it gets really interesting. The victims in LA all had ties to his suspected operations in the area."_ _

__Teresa feels hope bubbling inside her, but, refuses to give way to it._ _

__"Why kill his own people?"_ _

__Cho answers this one._ _

__"Perhaps they did something that angered him."_ _

__Wiley clicks again and a picture of the second victim appears and middle-aged woman called Linda Machin._ _

__"This one was being groomed as an informant by a detective in the local drug squad."_ _

__Teresa searches each of their faces._ _

__"Do we know where he is?"_ _

__Abbott looks away for a moment._ _

__"No, but we're a step closer…we'll find him._ _

__Patrick knows what's happening to him, his blood pressure's dropping, causing the irritating dizziness, breathing is becoming difficult as the blood cells he has left are unable to carry the amount of oxygen he needs. He can feel the pull of fatigue that will only get stronger, before he's unable to fight the urge to close his eyes, to never open them again. He knows that a part of him will want to succumb, to have his agony come to an end, will want death more than life. He's fighting it with all the energy he has, with the only weapons he has: Teresa and Livvy. Teresa, the woman that put him back together again. He feels whole in her embrace, feeling her hair tickle his face, tasting her kisses on his lips. He's loves tea, it's one of his greatest pleasures, but it doesn't compare to her coffee-flavoured soft lips against his own, mixed with her light scent and the feel of her soft skin against his._ _

__He's relives every moment of the day their Livvy was born, enriching their lives, completing their love. He sees her beautiful eyes lighting up as he moves in to her line of vision, her body curling up with excitement, a smile bursting out on her face. His mind scrolls through every tender, funny, every day moment he's spent with the two girls in his life bringing him comfort, love, company and pain. He remembers telling her once that his death wouldn't hurt him, but he's discovering that's not true, when his control slips and the thought that he will never see them again, never hold them in his arms again, never feel their bodies next to his, invades his mind, the agony he feels in his heart, outstrips any external pain he's suffering._ _

__He realises, that at this moment, he knows only one thing, he needs to hang on._ _

__Teresa's all thumbs as she struggles to put on the Kevlar vest Cho has handed her. It's not just her hands that are shaking, but her whole body. When the lead came from the drug squad, they wanted to leave her behind. After pleading and literally following them as they made their way to the vehicle, after leaving Olive in the care of the office staff, she got them to take her along, on the condition she wouldn't have a gun. As she continues to struggle she sees it as a wise decision. Fingers take the straps from her own, she recongises them as Abbotts and gives him a grateful smile. He squeezes her arm._ _

__"We've found him Teresa."_ _

__She holds on tight to her cross and prays during the interminable journey. She hears shouts and feels the brakes being applied. Abbott turns to her._ _

__"Stay close to me."_ _

__She nods her head and piles out along with the others. Before her is a rundown, abandoned shack, settled in amongst the trees. It could easily be missed, if you were not looking for it. Cho leads some agents in first, she follows Abbott. The sound of gunfire makes her jump, but tells her they're at the right place. She barely registers the body on the floor as they run past. There's a basement, Cho is pulling open the door, the grim look on his face, stopping her heart. She follows as Abbott descends the steps, other agents pan out behind her, as Abbott moves forward. She hears calls of 'All clear' as Abbott comes to a stop. He steps aside and there is her husband, she rushes forward as her mind registers the blood, his paleness, his stillness. She kneels down next to him and gently takes his face in her hands, speaking his name over, and over again. She hears her name and looks up to find Abbott with his fingers pressed against Patrick's neck._ _

__"He's alive."_ _

__Teresa's sitting by her husband's bedside. Next to her is the intravenous drip that is replacing the vital fluids he lost. His face is still pale but not as white as when they found him. His breathing is easier too. She has his hand in hers, and Olive asleep on her shoulder. Her heart leaps as she feels his fingers move against hers. She stands up and moves to his side. His eye lids flutter and she speaks his name, eventually they focus on her face. She smiles:_ _

__"Hi."_ _

__A flutter of a smile appears on his face before his eyes close again. She hears him take a deep breath and then he smiles once more._ _


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Jane's recovery and is Lisbon's chance to respond to Jane's Valentine's Day letter.

Teresa lays Olive down in the bassinet she brought with her, to make things easier, as she spends the day with Patrick at the hospital. Livvy sleeps better in there than in the car seat. Livvy curls up her limbs as she settles and Teresa lays the thin blanket on top of her daughter. She strokes her soft cheek before walking away. Patrick pats the empty space next to him on the bed and she climbs up and cuddles against him, careful not to catch his stitches. As per the other times she's lain with him since she almost lost him, she revels in the feel and smell of him. She closes her eyes at the memory of the hours spent not knowing where he was but certain he was dying.

But he's very much alive and ready to be home. The colour is back in his face, his lost blood volume restored, he's still in pain from the surgery and the strain his shoulder muscles took while stretched behind him. His chest rises and falls underneath her and she can hear the beat of his precious heart.

"Penny for them."

Her heart jumps at the unexpected interruption, informing her of how she'd drifted off in thought. He feels her reaction and she knows he's smiling. She turns and looks up at him, and sure enough he has a grin on his face that stretches from ear to ear. How she loves that face.

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking or were you just trying to make me jump."

His arms tighten around her.

"I want to know, you were far away and I was getting lonely. I want to be there with you. Making you jump was just a bonus."

She gives him a playful slap on his chest and he exaggerates a pained expression.

"Further abusing the patient is contrary to the rules of visiting the sick and injured."

Teresa mutters:

"Some patients deserve it, and it was only a tap."

"A tap to you, but you don't have twenty stitches in your gut."

"Do you want to know what I was thinking or not?"

Patrick smiles, pleased with his work, he much prefers seeing the fire in her eyes, rather than the pain.

"Yes I do."

Teresa shifts so she's looking in to his face.

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Shh Teresa, you didn't.."

"Are you going to let me finish, or do I need to slap you again?"

Patrick bows his submission:

"Continue."

"I was no good to anyone, I couldn't function, except to look after our darling daughter. My heart felt like a huge rock, heavy and full of ragged edges tearing me apart inside."

She reaches out and strokes his laughter lines.

"What was I going to do without you? Your beautiful smile, lights up my life. When I'm sad, or frustrated, or angry, it calms me, and when I'm happy, it makes me feel giddy because I can't believe how lucky I am."

Her fingers move to his lips.

"When I first kissed you, I was surprised by how soft and tender they are. These lips have been used to cut people down to size, to cause trouble in more ways than I knew were possible.."

Patrick smiles wickedly.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing to be proud of."

Patrick shrugs gleefully.

"And yet I am."

"Shush."

Patrick straightens his face and looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you're feeling a little embarrassed, but you wanted to know, and deep down you're loving it."

Patrick pulls her in and kisses the top of her head.

"Go on."

"These lips also make me laugh, lift me up, comfort me, and above all, make me know that I'm loved, in every way I ever dreamed of and more."

She reaches down and takes his hand, stroking his fingers.

"So beautiful. People admire, take advantage of, curse, and fall fowl of that incredible quick mind of yours. It works in a way that most of us have no understanding of. You can see things that the rest of us can't see, or know how to see. And that's what I first fell in love with. You've taught me so much about life, about living, and I know I still have a lot to learn and you know how to teach me. But that brain overshadows these slender, sensitive hands"

She kisses each finger.

"Who would have guessed that these hands could do more than tricks and high scores in pinball and sink a pool ball."

"They still haven't conquered scoring goals."

"That's because of great defence."

Patrick growls.

"I love the house they built, I love how tenderly they care for our daughter, I love how they caress my skin and send shivers down my spine."

Tears threaten and she finds herself unable to speak. Patrick strokes her arm rhythmically as she fights to regain her composure. When she's certain she has herself under control she raises herself on to her arm and pulls herself up so her face is level with his. She searches his face, every part of it familiar, comforting and heart stopping. She returns to his eyes, which are filled with love, tenderness and happiness.

"I love you Patrick Jane, I never want to lose you, I us want to raise our daughter together, I want you to irritate me, trick me, tease me, amuse me, teach me, protect me, love me, for the rest of my life. As I looked back on our life together during those agonising hours, I realised the one thing you taught me above everything else is that total loss and devastation can be survived but I never, ever want to find out how well I've learnt that lesson."

As tears stream down her cheeks, Patrick takes her face in his hands and pulls her towards him, he kisses her eyes, her nose, her tears and then her lips, and finally wraps her in his arms and holds her close for a very long time.


	42. Chapter 42

Teresa struggles to pull out the chirping phone from her pocket. Upon finding her mother's hand no longer on her head, the crying Olive arches her back and Teresa drops her phone in her haste to steady her daughter before she falls backwards out of her arms. She moves quickly to the car seat and lays her daughter in it. Olive protests at the loss of her mother by turning her cries in to screams. Teresa has to gently push her down into the seat to fasten the restraints. The sight of her daughter's tears quickly summon some to her own eyes. She strokes her daughters flushed face.

"I know sweetheart, but I need to talk to your Daddy."

She quickly finds her dropped phone, the call has ended but it lights up again, showing an incoming call from Patrick. She picks it up and moves away from her screaming daughter so she'll be able to hear her husband. She tries her best to keep her voice steady as she answers but knows immediately that she's failed.

"Hi."

Her husband's worried voice replies in her ear.

"Teresa, sorry I couldn't answer your call, What's the matter? Are you okay? Olive's still crying?"

Patrick's phone had vibrated an incoming call while they were smack, bang, in the middle of a confession and arrest of a monster who had murdered in three states for two years, his luck running out when he'd starting killing young men in Texas. After it was over he found a voice message from Teresa, clearing trying to stay calm but he detected the desperate undertones, echoed by wailing sounds he recognised as coming from his daughter.

"She woke up from her nap screaming and I haven't been able to calm her down, she felt warm so I took her temperature and it 101. I have an appointment at the doctor in half an hour but I don't want to drive her there myself as she's gets too distressed when I put her down, as you can hear."

Teresa turns towards Olive at the sound of a piercing scream that rips at her heart.

"I have to go."

Patrick's already in his car and starting the engine.

"I'm on my way…."

Teresa has already hung up.

As he races home Patrick talks to himself, trying to calm his thumping heart, his daughter's scream on replay in his mind.

"Her temperature isn't very high, it's probably an earache."

He remembers walking the floor one long night with Charlotte when she was inflicted. He screeches to a halt in front of his house and bounds up the steps. Olive's cries greet him as he enters the house, he follows the sound and finds Teresa bouncing Olive on her shoulder and trying to pack the diaper bag with her free hand, but is constantly having to place her hand against her distressed daughter's back to steady her. Teresa is close to tears and he rushes forward taking the diapers out of her hand..

"I'll finish this, you comfort Livvy."

Teresa feels so grateful, and such relief at the sight of her husband, that she can't hold back the long threatened tears as she holds Olive close and whispers in her ear. Patrick reaches out and wipes away the tears now resting on her cheeks.

"Hush, she'll be fine, it's probably just an earache. As she been pulling at an ear?"

Teresa shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so."

Patrick checks that everything's in the bag.

"Let's go."

He picks up the bag and the car seat and head out to his car. He fits in the back so Teresa can sit next to her and comfort her during the ride. He takes his daughter, holding her close, he can feel the sweat on her skin as he kisses her on her head. It's his turn to feel like an eel as her cries turn to screams when he places her in the car seat, Teresa's climbed in the other side and holds her hand against her daughter's cheek. Olive turns into it, she finds comfort for a moment allowing Patrick to fasten the restraints, As his hand brushes against his daughter's stomach, his heart stops, it feels hard, he takes a glance at Teresa, who notices her husband's pale face.

"What's wrong?"

"Feel her stomach."

Teresa presses gently on Olive's stomach and frowns,

"It wasn't like that earlier."

Patrick tries to keep the fear out of his voice and features.

"I think we should take her to the hospital."

Teresa takes one look at her husband's face and nods her head.

Patrick jumps in to the driver's seat, and races to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, they're rushed through to the examination rooms where their life turns into a nightmare as Olive's whisked away from them in a whirl of medical personnel. After suffering their daughter's cries, Patrick demands that one of them be allowed with her, a few minutes later a consultant comes and sits with them. Patrick doesn't like the look of compassion that radiates from her. He doesn't want to hear what she has to say, but there's no choice but to sit there and have his world come crashing down. He reaches out and clings to Teresa's hand as the doctor talks of meningitis, bacteria, tests, antibiotics, time, - that they did well to get her so quickly to the hospital, - it increased her chances. As Olive's cries reach their ears once more, Patrick repeats his demand that they be allowed to be with her. The doctor talks of space, Patrick bargains and Teresa follows the doctor. She,s torn, she doesn't want to leave him on his own, he'd squeezes her hand.

"Livvy needs you. I'm a big boy."

She looks back at him before entering the room, he gives her an encouraging nod, and then he's alone.

It's not long before Patrick hears Olive's loud cries turn to choking sobs, he knows it's Teresa's doing. He takes comfort from that, but it doesn't stop the emptiness he feels beside him. The emptiness of his arms, he bows his head as loneliness descends on him, crushing his soul.

He shakes his head and stands. With his hands in his pockets, he paces the hallway, trying to deflect his thoughts, but to no avail. His heart feels as if it's being squeezed as the doctor's words runs in circles around his mind. She could die. Meningitis is not a little disease, children die of it all the time, what's he going to do if their little Livvy doesn't survive. It's amazing how quickly they weave into your life, as if they've been with you all the time. He can barely remember what it was like to be just him and Teresa.

Livvy, his perfect little girl, he needs the mornings when he sits and rocks her for a few minutes of just him and Olive. No distractions, just a darkened room and the scents of powder and milk, and sometimes, something more offensive. There's a small tug at the corners of his mouth as he thinks of the amount of stuff that can come out of such a small body, it's a puzzle where she holds it all! So different from Charlotte.

"No! He certainly can't go there! But it's no use, Pandora's box has been opened, and it sends tremors through his body, he sits down before he collapses. He places his head in his hands, his chest's constricting so tightly, he's finding it hard to breathe. He grabs the base of the chair with both hands as he fights the urge to run, his memories of past horrors and grief, want him as far away, from where he is, as possible. If his not here, they can't tell him, he never has to hear the words that his precious daughter's gone. He fears he won't survive a second time.

Thoughts and feelings that haven't haunted him for so long, crash in on him. Unbearable pain of grief, of guilt, of horror. The weight of it all, pressing down, unyielding, unending, A pain, so crushing, it's impossible to function, it turns to powder all the desires, all the dreams, every single part of a life once known.

He barely aware of a gentle hand that's laid on his back until he hears a voice:

"Are you alright Sir?"

He looks up to find a young nurse in the chair beside him, looking at him with concern. He sees an, almost imperceptible, recoil, which she quickly recovers from, and he wonders what horrors his eyes are showing. He nods towards the closed door.

"My daughter.."

The rest of the words catch in his throat. The distress of the man, and the sounds from the room, make it simple for the nurse to understand what's happening.

"Are you on your own?"

Patrick shakes his head and points towards the door.

"My wife…"

The nurse nods in understanding.

"How old is she?"

Patrick looks at the young woman blankly as he searches through his grief for the answer.

"It's okay, what's your name?"

"She's four months…and my name's Patrick."

The nurse smiles compassionately, thinking, such a young age, she's obviously very ill by the pain and horror in this Father's eyes. She tries to distract him, but experience telling her he will only want to talk about her.

"Four months. It's such a delightful age."

Patrick's looking at his hands picturing Olive wrapping her tiny hands around his own.

"Yes, we just started her on solids last week,"

His mouth twitches into a little smile.

"Breakfast takes twice as long. She's not quite sure still about the texture in her mouth and spits more of it out than she swallows."

His smile widens at the memory.

"The first time I gave her some on the tip of a spoon, she looked at me, as if to say: 'What do you think you're doing?' and then spat it all out. She refused to open her mouth after that. She'd forgotten about it by the next time and she was a little more adventurous."

"She sounds like a determined type of girl."

Patrick nods his head.

"She is….. Takes after her mother."

"It'll help her, Patrick, don't lose heart, she has excellent doctors and nurses looking after her."

Patrick looks at her, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Thank you, she's stubborn and she's not scared of a battle…"

"Hold on to that Patrick because she needs you."

Patrick nods his head.

"I will."

"What's her name?"

Just then the door opens and a nurse comes out in to the hallway. Patrick stands, rubbing his hands on his thighs as he does so.

"You can come in now Mr. Jane. We're about to take her up to intensive care."

He feels his knees go weak at the words. He feels a squeeze on his arm and turns to the nurse he's been taking to.

"Good luck Mr. Jane."

"Thank you. Her names Livvy."

"That's beautiful."

He follows his daughters nurse in to the room, There's a small incubator in the center, Teresa is standing next to it. She looks up at him as he enters, he can see tears behind her eyes as she smiles at him. He moves quickly towards her and she grips his hand. He kisses her and looks at his daughter. She's asleep in the crib, her face flushed. A band aid on her right arm with a lead coming from it. He presumes it's to an iv, but doesn't follow it, he just wants to look at Livvy, and watch her breathing.

Patrick studies the doctor closely as he reading the recorded information on her chart. The man looks as tired as he feels, it's been a long few days. He and Teresa have spent them at their daughter's side. Holding her hand, stroking her, talking to her, singing to her, anything to let her know that although she wasn't laying in their arms, they were there and they loved her.

The doctor's shoulders seem to relax a little and there's less tension in his jaw line. Maybe it's just his imagination, desperately wanting it to be so. He takes a glance at Teresa by his side. Where she's always been. They've clung to each other, holding each other together. Her face is grey from exhaustion, her eyes red from tears shed in his shoulder as her fears spilled over when the news was bad. In a strange sort of way, she's never looked more beautiful to him, he's never loved her more, as her love and fears for their daughter, fills her whole being, her every thought and feeling. He knows she would give her life for Olive to be well, to make it through.

The thought strikes him that he probably looks the same, not that he cares. As horrible as the last days have been, he's surviving – just, because of Teresa. She's been his rock when he's been ready to give in to despair, she's held him, soothed him, strengthened him, so that when it became her turn, he could give that strength back to her.

The doctor coughs, returning his attention, he feels Teresa stiffen slightly beside him. He looks at them for a moment, and his face seeming to give away nothing but Patrick's heart begins to race as he sees a hint of something behind his eyes. Patrick gives Teresa hand a squeeze, then the doctor nods to first one, then the other, as he says their names, a trait Patrick would find slightly annoying if he had the inkling to care:

"Teresa, Patrick."

The doctor breaks in to a smile

"How would you like to hold your daughter?"

Teresa splutters in surprise and joy.

"You mean it?"

The doctor's smile widens.

"She's showing significant improvement, in fact it's quite remarkable."

He looks to the hovering nurse, who's joining in with their joy.

"She can move to a regular crib."

He looks to Patrick and Teresa once more as the nurse begins to remove the i.v. from Olive's arm.

"She's not completely out of the woods yet, but everything looks great, her rash is fading, her temperature's down. If she continues, you all could be going home in a couple of days."

Patrick squeezes Teresa's hand as he watches the nurse lift Olive out of the crib. She moves towards them and offers her to Teresa. Teresa takes her tentatively and kisses her, she looks at Patrick, tears flowing down her face, and the most beautiful smile. Patrick shakes his head.

"You hold her a little longer, it's been a while, she's missed you."

Teresa shakes her head.

"Take her Patrick., she's missed you too."

He take her in his arms, she opens her tired eyes and looks at him.

"Hello Sweetheart."

He touches her hand and she curls it around his finger. Her touch sends a wave of pleasure through him. It's always been a wonder to him, to have this precious chance in his life, and he doubted he deserved it, but accepted it. As Olive fought for her life He'd begun to fear that his past sins were delivering their long overdue payment, but maybe, just maybe, the price he's already paid is high enough.

Teresa's stroking her head, he bends down and kisses Teresa's hand and then Olive's cheek. Olive's eyes move from one to the other, and she gives a tired smile, and it's like an ignition switch. Patrick feels whole again, feels alive again, feels his world starting again. He looks to his wife, who seems to sense it and looks up at him, they smile at each other. They've all survived.


	43. Chapter 43

Teresa switches off the water feeling relaxed and very happy. Her shower has been long and hot, she's luxuriated in the peace and calm of standing still under the rainwater option and letting it fall on her. This is the first time since Olive became ill. For so many days, if she got a shower at all, it was in the meagre offerings at the hospital, taken quickly to get back to her daughter. But she's spent her first night at home, it hasn't been an easy night, she's had a hard time settling back into her own cot, but Patrick, despite her protests, insisted on answering her cries, so she could sleep, he would catch up in the morning. She suspects he didn't get a lot during the night and knows that he doesn't mind one bit.

She wraps her hair in the towel and steps into the bedroom.

"Woman cover yourself up, we have a guest."

Teresa smiles as she finds her delicious husband sprawled across the bed, he's put on a pair of boxers after their 'sleep sex' before getting out of bed. Laying on his side, he's propping his head up with his arm, while nestled up against him is their beautiful, healthy daughter, matching her husband wearing only her diaper, her legs are stuck up in the air, her arms outstretched as she tries to reach them. Patrick has her feet in his other hand trying to help the process.

Olive had only just discovered her feet a few days before getting ill, tears jump to her eyes as an image of Olive in the incubator, on a respirator, sedated and unable to acknowledge their presence, sweeps across her mind. She thrusts it aside and moves towards the bed.

"Hi Sweetheart."

Olive turns her head towards her mother's voice and her beautiful smile takes over her face, finishing Teresa off, a tear bubbles over. She lays down on the bed mirroring Patrick's pose. She feels his hand float gently up her arm and he cups her face, his thumb wiping away the tear. She looks at him and knows he's feeling the same way. He coughs as he tries to speak, the emotion catching in his throat.

"My two favourite girls, my favourite place to be."

She kisses him softly on the lips.

"You're suppose to be sleeping."

He shrugs and looks down at Olive.

"Someone had other ideas."

There's no hint of regret in his voice.

A gurgle captures their attention, Olive's legs are stretched up once more, and she's moving her head from side to side, looking at her parents. They each instinctively take a foot and gently stroke it with a thumb. The stay there for a while, lying close together, surrounding their daughter in love and safety, listening to her chatter away in an indecipherable language meant only for them.


	44. Chapter 44

Teresa reaches out for her husband and as her hand feels only the bed, she registers what her sleepy mind couldn't quite figure out as she woke up. Her husband isn't there. She listens for sounds of Olive crying, but there's only silence. Then a loud bang, that makes her jump, followed by a cry from her daughter, then murmuring from her husband, tell her that her husband and daughter are downstairs, also, that he dropped something, sounded like a pan, which startled Olive and now he's comforting her and being successful at it.

She decides to crack open an eye and check the time. She blinks against the morning light and looking to her side she's surprised to find a vase of wild flowers with an envelope leaning against it. Then it hits her what day it is – Mother's Day. The awakening brings a smile as she realises it means she doesn't have to get out of bed, Patrick had insisted on it the day before. She raises her arms above her head, clasping her hands together and enjoys a luxurious stretch, all the way down to her toes. She takes the envelope in her hand and turns it over. There is his recognisable, handwriting, saying

'No peeking until we come upstairs.'

Teresa scowls a little, just like her husband to tease her a little. She sets the envelope back in it's place and lays back on to the pillow. The sounds coming from the kitchen are too faint for her to make out, except the occasional squeal of delight from her daughter and laughter from her husband. She has to fight the urge to throw back the covers and join them. Then the unmistakeable sound of the kitchen door opening and the murmurs becoming louder.

As her daughter's laughter reaches her ears, interspersed with exclamations from her husband:

"Ow! Do you have to hold on so tight?…Let me take your hand"

She understands what's happening – a familiar picture of Olive on her Daddy's shoulders, allowing Patrick to hold her with one hand, but preferring to grab his hair with the other, holding it in a vice like grip that babies have a unique talent for. She will also have the biggest smile on her face. She loves it on his shoulders, thinks his cries of pain are hilarious. Patrick suffers through it every time she lets him know she wants up by trying to climb out of his arms and over his face.

Teresa adjusts her pillows and pulls herself to a sitting position, the door opens and in strides Patrick and Olive. He sits on the bed, shuffling towards her so Teresa can gently unlock Olive's fist, she then pulls her off and gives her a hug. Patrick's rubbing his hair, as if to wipe out the pain.

"I'll be glad when Livvy grows out of that."

Teresa smiles at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's your hair, every woman looking at you is dreaming of running their fingers through it."

Patrick rewards her with a growl.

"Then our next child had better be a boy or I'll be bald before Livvy starts kindergarten."

Teresa stares at him at he stands up from the bed, he leans over and kisses Olive on the top of her head..

"I'll be back with breakfast."

He moves his lips to Teresa's ear, his warm breath sending a shiver through her.

"You didn't know? Happy Mother's Day."


	45. Chapter 45

Patrick has the diaper bag on his shoulder, Olive in one arm, she's facing outwards, his arm wrapped around her belly as she kicks her dangling legs. Shoved down to his elbow on the other arm is the handle of the baby seat, he's gripping a bag of cookies with his teeth. Once he pockets the keys, while softly kicking the door closed, he slides the handle down towards his hand and puts it down on the floor. He swings Olive around on to his shoulder and grabs the cookie bag out of his mouth.

"Let's go see why your mummy is home early."

He walks down the hall, his footsteps getting slower, in reaction to the sounds coming from the living room, before coming to a stop by the door. He whispers to Olive:

"Oh oh, it sounds like your mummy's cleaning and she's cleaning in a tone. I hope you don't mind, but I'm sending you in first. You're chances of melting her heart are better than mine. Don't worry, I have your back."

He moves to open the door but stops and whispers to Olive once more:

"I shouldn't send you in there unprepared. Livvy, this doesn't happen very often, but when it does and not handled right, it can be scary. I've seen cops with batons and guns afraid to face her when she's in cleaning mode.

The big tell is if she's moving things into precise positions, but behind closes doors, like we are now, it's your ears that are useful. Are things being replaced heavy handedly? Is there some muttering accompanying the activity? If it's singing then you can relax, but sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

Why do you need to worry You ask? Cleaning with a tone, signals that your delightful, loving Mother is angry, she's upset about something and the action of putting things in precise places mirrors what's going on in her head as she does the same to her thoughts and feelings. It's best to leave her alone when she first starts, but when the movements are less frantic, one can usually venture in and discover what the problem is."

Patrick lifts her so he's looking into her face.

"Are you ready Livvy? Shall we do this?"

Olive, who's chewing on her hands, smiles at him from underneath them.

He shakes his head.

"It almost seem cruel taking you in there, you have no idea do you? But we love her and we're a team, so here goes."

He places Olive on his left shoulder that will lead the way into the room, and opens the door, with an announcement of their presence.

"Hi Sweetheart."

Teresa spins around from whatever it is she's doing at the bookcase.

"Where have you been?"

Patrick jiggles Olive, to move Teresa's eyes to her.

"Livvy and I went for a picnic. If we'd known you were coming home early, we would have waited for you."

Teresa eyes soften as they land on Olive, she moves towards them and takes her off Patrick, kissing the top of her head. Patrick waits but there's no kiss for him as Teresa turns and moves back to the bookcase. He swallows and knowing that it can't be avoided, broaches, what he knows will be a tricky subject.

"It's a wonderful surprise that you're home?"

Teresa turns from moving an ornament an inch and then back to its original spot, her eyes flaming.

"Cho sent me home."

Patrick makes a mental note to get back at Cho for not calling him and giving him a warning. He sits on the couch and pats the place next to him in invitation.

"What happened?"

Teresa looks at the offered spot and walks to the other side of the room to move the photos on the mantle. Patrick sits with his legs and arms crossed watching her, waiting for her to respond. After moving a few photographs back and forth she replies.

"Cho felt I was a little aggressive in an interview."

Her voice indicating just what she thought of Cho's conclusion. Patrick raises a mental eyebrow, wondering how aggressive she was for Cho to send her home.

"I've never known you be anything but professional."

As Patrick watches her continue to jiggle Olive, he wonders if he needs to rescue her, as he can envision lunch ending up on the floor. Just then Teresa turns around and he relaxes as Olive has a big smile on her face, obviously enjoying the ride. He makes a second mental note that rollercoasters are definitely in their future.

"Exactly, how unprofessional can you be with a guy who smirks at you as he details what he did to a seven year old boy."

Patrick nods his head in understanding, reaches in to his pocket and takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

Patrick stops and looks at her.

"If my reading of the situation is correct. There's a miserable sub-human being in the jail cells, currently nursing a black eye, or busted nose.."

A smile twitches at the corner of Teresa's mouth.

"A busted nose."

"Ouch, I know what that feels like."

Teresa's smile widens as Patrick continues:

"And a certain beautiful FBI agent deserves to be taken out for dinner, by her most devoted fans, so bookings at the fanciest restaurant in town that takes children, for seven."

Teresa moves towards him.

"Did Livvy sleep on the way home?"

Patrick shakes his head.

"No she was wide awake the whole ride, chatting away, no idea what she was saying but she found it amusing."

Teresa has reached him and prods his knees with her calf, he opens them and she steps in between his legs. He notes success and in record time, he and Olive make a great team. She sits down on his lap and kisses him.

"So do we keep her awake so she goes down early tonight, or put her down for a nap now?"

She runs her tongue across his lips, leaving him in no doubt as to which scenario she prefers and he's willing to concur.

"Most definitely a nap for Livvy, she's looking very tired."

Which is true, as he sees her eyes drooping. He makes his third mental note – most definitely a great team.


	46. Chapter 46

"Jane, my toothbrush's wet."

Teresa follows her statement by coming out of the hotel bathroom. Jane's sprawled on the bed, one arm propping up his head and the other turning the pages of a magazine. His shoes are kicked off and he's removed his socks, a couple of extra buttons are undone on the pale blue shirt he's wearing. Normally his relaxed, dishevelled look, would have a devastating effect on her, something he's more than aware of, and she's certain he's playing too, but not tonight. They may only have this room for a couple of hours more as Wiley babysits Livvy, but lessons need to be learnt.

He looks up at her and smiles sweetly. Her eyes are flashing with the anger that, wet toothbrushes that haven't been used, produce, unmoved by the dimples that have formed.

"What are you saying my dear?"

"I said my toothbrush is wet."

"That's interesting. Can I just say, that towel has never looked more beautiful, I'll just take a closer look."

He reaches towards her but she's quicker and steps back, stopping him with a withering stare.

"It's just the same as the one you used this morning."

He turns himself so his head is on the pillows and he puts his hands behind it, crossing his ankles at the same time.

"I don't believe it. That was a scrap of a thing, that couldn't absorb more than a tea spoon of water and didn't deserve to be classed as a towel. Whereas this one is magnificent. It's soft and inviting as it covers your modesty and yet clings at places that set my pulse racing and ignites an unresisting urge to treat it with the respect that such magnificence deserves and gently unwrap it, laying gentle kisses on each revealed portion of your smooth ivory skin."

Teresa rolls her eyes.

"I know what you're doing, and you're not going to distract me. I have told you over and over again, not to use my toothbrush. I don't understand why you do it…"

Patrick is off the bed, his eyes searching every inch of her, his thoughts of what he sees, clearly showing in his eyes. Teresa looks over his shoulder as she continues with her tirade, she thinks of every toothbrush she's had to throw away.

" You have a perfectly good toothbrush of your own. It not too soft, or hard, it has the wavy bristles, you desperately wanted, it scrubs your tongue and your cheeks as you brush…"

Patrick moves in closer, Teresa feels his breath brush along her skin as he continues to search her body with his eyes. She swallows, closes her eyes, clenches her fists and thinks of hygiene as she continues:

" It'll, probably, make you a cup of tea if you talk nicely to it…"

He hesitates and with her eyes closed she knows there's a gentle smile on his beautiful lips. She berates her weakness. Those lips lead to teeth that are complicit in this crime.

" Whereas this thing.."

She brings up her toothbrush sharply and he has to move back, just a little, to prevent It from stabbing him in the throat. She can't deny the feeling of satisfaction, laced with a touch of disappointment, and by the slight widening of his eyes, she knows it hasn't gone unnoticed by him. Emboldened she carries on.

"… that I bought today, is just a plain, old fashioned toothbrush, with no bells or whistles on it. And yet here it is wet, when I haven't even used it once. It should still be in its packet."

He's recovers and moves in close once more, his lips now against her ear.

"A toothbrush isn't a toothbrush, when it's in its packet, it needs to be free, ready for use, at the command of its owner. It was silently pleading to be set free, I just had to open it, it was the humane thing to do."

Teresa senses danger and tells herself to move back, but her feet seem unable to move. He places a kiss on her neck, it's so gentle, it could have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for the flame that rushed through her body, urgently finding an escape, but settling in the pit of her stomach smouldering. She thinks how strange it is that such a gentle thing had the power to weaken knees, she's thankful when he takes her face in his hand, and keeps her from collapsing. She moves to hold onto him for extra support when she's aware of something in her hand. Oh yes the toothbrush.

It's lucky that his ear is now by her lips as it's all the better for him to hear.

"Toothbrushes don't talk, or plead, they're inaminate,..

There's that smile again.

" I mean, they are inanimate."

A wind skips across the back of her neck.

"shhhh, sure they do. Everything has a voice. Take this towel, its job is done, it wants to be cast aside, placed to be laundered so it can be useful to some other person in need to be dry."

She feels his slender fingers pull at the edge of the towel, that's tucked in above her breast, holding it in place. Teresa digs deep, and summons up all the strength she can muster.

"Towels don't talk either.."

She's disappointed at the tremor she hears in her voice. As he releases the towel just a little and his lips kiss the revealed spot and she feels his tongue come into play, her willpower disintergrates into a pile of dust around her feet. She's barely aware of the toothbrush landing on the floor. He breaks a moment and looks at it.

"Poor Mr. Toothbrush, he told me earlier, he doesn't like being on the floor, he finds it a dirty place. I'll have to pick it up and rinse it off for the second time."

Teresa, surprises herself by the strength she suddenly finds at the thought of losing him and after grabbing him by the folds of his shirt she growls:

"You leave it right where it is.


	47. Chapter 47

"Goodnight sweetheart, stay asleep now."

She adjusts the thin blanket so it's covering Olive's feet, then with eyes heavy with sleep Teresa stumbles back to their bedroom. It's been a long couple of days. She approaches her slumbering husband and her heart leaps. The bed has been empty the last two nights. Her husband abducted, Teresa living a nightmare. His car found abandoned, signs of a struggle. Luckily a witness came forward, with a description of a van seen near his car. The witness hadn't realised that something untoward had happened but remembered the two vehicles at the side of the road. The description was vague but it was enough to kick start the search, and eventually, two days later, the team raided a, seemingly, abandoned house, to find Patrick chained, but unhurt, except for chaffing and swelling around his wrists and ankles where he'd attempted to wriggle out of his binds and a cut above his right eye where his abductor had knocked him unconscious.

For Teresa it was a horrendous two days of panic, worry, and tears. Sleepless nights in an empty bed.

She climbs carefully into bed, not wanting to disturb him. The hospital diagnosed him as malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted. He spent the first night in hospital, but the doctors couldn't keep him any longer than that. He wanted to be back with his family and Teresa wasn't going to disagree.

He's laid on his back, and she props her head up with her elbow resting on the pillow and studies his face. His skin is returning to its healthier glow. She traces his cut with her finger not quite touching the scab. It's a short distance to the curl lying invitingly against his forehead and it proves irresistible not to twist it gently around her finger and then moving her hand to the curls framing his face and she enjoys the feel of their softness between her fingertips. She leans forward carefully and her lips caress them. She pulls back before she gives in to the urge to bury her face in his hair and drink in the fragrance of his shampoo. She reaches out again and her fingers follow the outline of his face, gently skimming across his skin. They follow the wrinkles that fan out from the corner of his eyes. Playful, intelligent eyes, beautiful green eyes that see everything. How grateful she is that she will see them crinkle in laughter once more. She plants a butterfly kiss on each side.

Next comes the prickliness of his stubble, sporadic, at first, but growing thicker as her finger makes its way down to his jawline. They have numerous 'discussions' about the best length for his stubble, he kindly bows to her way of thinking, but at the moment, after three days of not shaving, it's more his preferred length. She'll think about letting him keep it for a few days. The kisses that dance across his jawline cause her lips to tingle.

She shifts her body, just a little, so she's looking more into his face, as her finger continues its journey, alighting its way along the subtle bumps along his nose, each one filling her with security at their familiarity. Five kisses are deposited along its length. Her finger hovers over his mouth. His lips are slightly parted as they release puffs of air gently and rhythmically, she feels his breath heating her skin. She follows the path of her finger as it brushes along the contours of his mouth, she can't help remembering how soft they feel against her own. She jumps when they begin to turn upwards and soon they're in a full smile. With his eyes still closed his speaks soft and graverly.

"Hurry up and kiss me woman."

She's caught by surprise when his arms reach out and pull her on top of him. Quickly she finds herself in his arms, his lips against her own, passionate and hungry, his stubble scratching against her cheek and she doesn't mind one bit. The man she loves is back, safe and sound.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a miniseries

Teresa looks at her watch and then at the door. She considers leaning in to the car and honking the horn but only for a moment, Livvy's fast asleep in her car seat and it wouldn't be fair on her. What does it matter if they're setting off a little later than planned and her darling husband has her standing out here waiting? She looks up at the sky, a beautiful deep endless blue, no clouds interrupting the expanse of colour, just the yellow ball of the sun, which is already blazing down on her at nine o'clock in the morning. Air conditioning will be on full blast all the way.

Mentally she goes through everything once more, picturing her actions of the evening before, ticking items off her packing list. It would seem she's remembered everything. Inwardly she groans once more. How did she ever get talked into this road trip? What is it about her husband that he enjoys eating up the miles? Answering her own question, she knows it's a throwback to his carny days, and the travelling lifestyle he grew up with. The last christening they attended in Chicago was a quick two day affair, this one's turned into a week-long adventure. At least that's the word Patrick uses, she leans more towards a potential disaster.

A little excitement flutters in her stomach at the thought of the reunion though, All three of her brothers will be there this time and Annie too. A reunion that's been too long coming, and she knows with a pang of regret that it's mainly down to her. But as Patrick tells her, it's happening now and that's the most important thing.

Her eyes glance at the door at the thought of him, and still no sign. She speaks out loud to the sleeping Livvy:

"If your father isn't out in thirty seconds, we'll ditch him and make a run for the airport."

She turns and looks at her daughter, she's still fast asleep. She's not sure how she feels about it. On the one hand Olive tends to be grouchy if her morning nap is delayed, so it will put her in a good mood, but whether it's good enough for the long hours she'll spend in the car, only time will tell. The, everlastingly optimistic husband of hers, had pointed out to her, when she'd voiced her concerns to Patrick, what a good traveller Olive is. And she does enjoy watching the world go by in her car seat. Chatting to whatever's passing by her window, it doesn't matter whether it's people, animals, lamp posts or advertising billboards, they all get to hear what's on her mind. When she'd pointed out that they're isn't as much for Livvy to see during the miles and miles they'll be speeding down the freeway, he'd said not to fear, he knows numerous ways to keep her entertained. She'd quickly bagged all the driving after that remark.

As she looks at her watch again a noise makes her look up and there he is pulling the door closed. He smiles and gives her an apologetic wave, which she doesn't return, before turning and locking the door. He hurries towards the car.

"Sorry about that."

He pecks her on the cheek, his lip warm and soft.

"There was a sales call, which I dealt with and then I thought that Livvy would hate to be without this."

From his pants pocket he takes out her favourite teething ring. Teresa looks at it puzzled

"I thought it was already in the bag. I'm certain I packed it last night.

"You did, but during the night she was restless, and I took it back out and it quieted her down."

Teresa looks at him with surprise.

"I didn't realise she woke up last night."

A wicked twinkle enters his eyes:

"I'm not surprised my dear, it's hard to hear anything over you're snoring."

She hits him on the arm.

"I don't snore."

Jane rubs his arm dramatically.

"Of course you don't, it must be Livvy I hear. Though it's a new thing with this pregnancy so maybe it's the young one I can hear."

Teresa opens the driver door.

"You're so funny, get in the car so we can be on our way."

Patrick flashes her a beaming smile.

"Don't worry, I find it adorable."

Teresa pauses in her quest to climb in to the car and looks over the roof towards him and replies sweetly:

"If only I could say the same about you."

She ducks into the car and Patrick opens the passenger door and climbs in directing his next remarks to the sleeping Olive.

"My dearest Livvy, a word of warning, you need to be on your toes if you're ever going to win one over your Mother."

Teresa growls as she starts the car, but can't help smiling in return at the grin on her husband's face when she glances towards him.

As she pulls out of the drive she relaxes in her seat, it's good to be on the road. They have a long drive ahead of them, it takes over seventeen hours to get to Chicago, but they have a hotel booked in Tennessee to break up the journey. She has her fingers crossed for an uneventful journey but she doubts it, her question is, who will cause the most trouble, her daughter, or her incorrigible husband.


	49. Chapter 49

Traffic's surprising light getting out of Austin and onto the I-35, something Patrick announces as a good omen for the trip. Teresa's just hopes he hasn't tempted fate, it's a long way to Chicago. Patrick waves a dismissive hand:

"Meh, superstitious nonsense, you know I don't hold with that kind of thing. People should be allowed to express hope and positiveness, they, and the world, would be a better place for it."

"You are remarkably free from superstition for an ex-carni man. Pete and Sam are full of them."

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, Teresa realizes the probably answer to the unspoken question and turns to him to apologize. Patrick sees it in her eyes. He rushes to reassure her:

"It's nothing to do with Red John. When Angela and I left the carnival, our parting was not made easy and Angela decided she didn't want anything more to do with that life. We left it all behind and that included all the superstitions, the way of life, the people. She didn't reach out to her family until Charlotte was born, a baby softens hearts."

Right on cue Olive makes her presence known with small cries of discomfort. Patrick turns to look at her, she's squirming and scrunching up her face. He turns back to Teresa.

"You need to find a place to stop, someone's in need of a diaper change."

Teresa uses the rear view mirror to take a look at her daughter.

"There's a rest stop Sweetie in ten miles, hold on until then."

Olive's response is a loud sharp wail.

Patrick comes to the rescue:

"I'll try to keep her mind off her discomfort."

He unbuckles his seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm joining Livvy in the backseat."

"I'll pull over."

Patrick shake his head.

"No need for that. Just keep your eyes on the road and no ogling, and everything will be fine."

Teresa slaps his arm.

"I'm sure I can resist the show."

As Patrick climbs through the center column, Teresa watches through the mirror, and a muffled voice makes it's way to her ears:

"Keep your eyes on the road woman."

Teresa quickly moves her eyes to the road, a smile playing on her lips which quickly disappears at the sight of the truck, who's bumper she is within inches from colliding with, she quickly brakes and swerves into the next lane while simultaneously shouting a warning to her scrambling husband. A warning that comes much too late for Patrick to do anything to prepare himself and he's thrown into the foot well behind the passenger seat with a yelp. Teresa's horrified and begins working on moving the car to the inside lane.

"Patrick are you okay?"

Patrick is feeling a little undignified as he sits in the foot well, his legs sticking up in the air. The minor explosion that occurred in his brain as he hit his head, is beginning to dissipate, and he's aware of what's happened and the noises around him, which consist of Teresa's voice of concern and as he looks at Olive, who's peering down at him and lifts his hand in greeting, she responds with a glee of laughter. As he hears Teresa's voice again he calls out:

"I'm okay, I think. Thanks."

"I'll pull over and help you."

Jane's immediate analysis of the situation tells him that the only way Teresa can help him is to pull him out backwards from the car with a passing audience.

"I'm okay thanks, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I 'm fine, no harm done."

Jane looks around for the best places to put his hands to gain leverage. He shifts himself so he can bend his legs and his feet find the floor. He places one hand on the empty seat and the other clings to the edge of the front passenger seat, from this position he's able to haul himself out of the hole and onto his initial target. Livvy's thoroughly enjoyed the show and is grinning from ear to ear. Teresa, who's been keeping an eye on the proceedings through the mirror, sees her delighted daughter.

"Congratulations, you've done a great job at cheering up our daughter."

Patrick, who's finishing off straightening himself up, looks between the two of them.

"I don't think I can take all the credit, I was helped by a crazy driver, who I would recommend takes refresher lessons when she gets back to Austin. I'm concerned about letting her lose with the safety of my daughter."

Teresa smiles sweetly at him, allowing it to reflect in the mirror.

"We make a great partnership."

Patrick's not impressed.

"I feel like the Olli Hardy part of the partnership."

He rubs the back of his head for emphasis and is rewarded with a reflected creased brow.

"Are you sure you're not hurt."

"I'm fine, hate to think of the two women in my life worrying about me. I'm sure I'll have a few aches and bruises by the end of the day, but nothing I can't handle."

"Takes some tablets when we stop."

Patrick ever willing to play the martyr:

"I'll think about it."

Realizing her entertainment has come to an end, Olive lets out another wail. Patrick reaches down in her foot well and picks up the diaper bag, choosing a book, he opens it up and begins to read the latest adventure of Burt and Ernie.


	50. Chapter 50

Olive's back to sleep. Changed, fed and content she and Patrick played for a while until her eyes started to droop and the rhythm and noise of the car soon had her sleeping. Jane successfully climbed his way back to the front. He was tempted to join Livvy, the never changing scenery, and the seemingly endless road in front of them, taking the edge of the road trip, but if he was bored with it, it will be worse for Teresa.

He looks at her, she's in the relaxed mode of a long distance driver, hand held loosely on the steering wheel, the other on her lap. She's softly humming to the mindless pop music coming from the radio. It's his music choice after lunch. They'd, well he had, researched and discovered a rest stop with a play area, and a quirky sounding, bonsai garden to stroll around. It sounded the perfect place to stop and stretch legs. The thought brightens his mood. He puts a whiney edge to his voice:

"How long before lunch Teresa?"

He knows she recognises that he's play acting but she furrows her brow and rolls her eyes.

"They're still an hour before we reach your chosen rest stop. She then smiles and turns towards him, the wicked sparkle in her eyes, making lies of her sweet tone.

"If you're hungry we can always stop off at the rest stop with the cardboard sandwiches and weak tea. It's coming up in ten minutes"

His research had also included the ten worst rest stops in Texas. The one in ten minutes had been number one in that list.

He exaggerated a shudder.

"You've successfully taken away my appetite, Thank you Teresa."

He accompanies it with a beaming smile.

"You made fun of my research but here we are.."

Patrick leans over and checks the dashboard clock.

"…at ten after one, and if we didn't know better, we would have stopped at the next rest stop, eager to assuage our hunger, stretch our legs and we would have been none the wiser of our impending doom. Many years of riding the length and breadth of California taught me the disparity of quality of rest stops. It's not a decision to be left to fate."

Teresa had to agree that he always knew the best places to stop when they were on the road in California, the ones with best bathroom facilities, food and amenities. The team quickly learnt to defer to his expertise. She presumed it was just more of the random knowledge he has stored in his head, she never put two and two together once she learnt he'd came from carni folk. But she can't let him have a total win. She arches her eyebrows at him.

"Impending doom, is a little strong. No-one ever died from weak tea."

Patrick raises a finger.

"Aha! I beg to differ. There's a documented case of a woman, of the ripe old age of eighty five, in Raleigh, North Carolina, who, despite her age, was healthy as a horse. In fact she was her local league bowling champion, having just taken the title three days before. She unwittingly entered a diner, after shopping downtown, her bones not able to take the cold as they once could, and was given a cup of tea so weak that one sip sent her sliding to the floor as her heart gave out with the shock. Despite the best efforts of some paramedics, who made the unwise decision to take their break there, she died where she laid. The regulars commented that it was only a matter of time, as the diner had been gradually watering down the beverage over the last few months as the effects of the downturn in the economy hit.

Teresa looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You just made that up."

Patrick's eyes open wide in horror.

"I'm offended you would suggest such a thing. Google deaths by weak tea and you'll see."

He turns his body more towards her, telling her that he's warming up to the subject.

"In fact she's not the only victim. There's a particularly gruesome account of a …"

Teresa releases her hold of the steering wheel for a quick moment, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I don't want another 'death by weak tea story'."

Patrick beams as Teresa continues:

"I bow to your insatiable desire to know all things weird and wonderful."

Satisfied, he returns his gaze to the passing scenery. There's silence for a few minutes, then he starts shifting in his seat. Teresa gives him a sideways glance. He's still looking out the window, but she notes with an increases intensity. His head is just inches from the glass. She looks upwards and knows she's going to regret asking:

"What's wrong?"

He turns a worried look in her direction.

"I don't want to alarm you Teresa, but there's something weird going on."

"Yea, you."

He gives her his patient, tolerating look.

"What time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes later than the weak tea conversation."

He looks at his watch.

"That's what my watch says too."

Teresa answer drips with sarcasm:

"Well that is weird."

He repeats his patient look.

"You've been driving in a straight line right?"

"Yes, for endless miles it seems."

"Exactly, but we're actually going in circles."

Teresa lets out a big sigh.

"Patrick. That's ridiculous, even for you."

He points at the window and exclaims:

"Look! There it is again."

He turns towards her.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"That tree?"

"Actually I did see a tree, I've seen lots of trees, We keep coming across them."

"Ah but have you noticed it's the same tree?"

"Patrick.."

"No, I'm telling you, we're keep passing the same tree. We're stuck in some weird time warp."

"Number one, Patrick. The trees look the same, because they're the same kind of tree. Second we're not stuck in some kind of time warp, because as we established, time is passing. It's now five minutes later than when we started this conversation. Five minutes I will never get back."

"That's what's weird about it."

"Because a time warp isn't weird?"

"No, they're not, they're an amazing phenomenon, and happen more often than you would think."

"Just once would be more often than I would think."

"Nothing wrong with healthy scepticism. But google.."

The rest of what he has to say is cut off as Teresa turns up the radio.


	51. Chapter 51

The cheerful voice of her husband penetrates Teresa's sleep induced mind:

"Wakey, wakey, we're here."

This is followed by the car coming to a stop. Teresa had relented the last hour of driving to her husband after tiredness and whining overcame her resolve. She blinks awake, then rubs her eyes. She stares at the building in front of her in astonishment.

"You have the wrong place Patrick."

As she's speaking her door's opened, and a man in a long coat and top hat is waiting for her to exit. She turns to her husband but he's already out the car. She climbs out and nods a thank you to the man. A look at Patrick shows him handing over the keys to the car to another long coat and top hat.

"Patrick."

He turns and smiles at her.

"Don't worry it's the right place."

He disappears as he ducks back in the car to retrieve Olive from her car seat. Teresa moves towards the trunk but the suitcases are already being unloaded she turns and stares at the building in front of her. It's a beautiful, imposing building made of stone, with large arched windows, two stone columns separating each one.

"Do you like it?"

"I can't believe you booked us in a place like this, it must have cost a fortune."

Patrick shrugs:

"It wasn't too bad, and it's all part of the adventure."

He moves to the doorway, but Teresa finds her feet unable to move her eyes sweeping over the building once more.

"Are you coming, because I was really hoping to share my bed with you tonight."

Teresa takes another look at its beauty, she looks at her expectant husband and can detect a little nervousness within him. She smiles at him and holds out her hand towards him.

"Lead the way."

Patrick beams as he grabs her hand and they enter the hotel.

The reception lives up to its outside facade. High ceilings with crystal chandeliers, delicate furniture and ornate decoration. Teresa looks around gobsmacked. Patrick's watching her with a delighted smile playing on his lips. She whispers to him:

"Are you sure they allow children in here?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Teresa takes Livvy as Patrick checks them in at the marble topped reception desk.

On the fifth floor her feet sink in to the luxurious emerald green carpet leading to their room. They're following one of the porters who stops in front of room 510. He puts the metal key in the lock. Opening the door he steps aside to allow them to enter. Olive reaches out for his hat as they go by, Patrick gently guides her hand down and tickles her tummy to distract her from her failure, she wiggles with laughter.

The room's decorated in cream and red. A king-size four poster bed dominating the room. There's a couch and two chairs forming a cluster in front of a gold trimmed fireplace. There's a redwood desk and a round dining table covered in cream and red tablecloths. It's set with glittering silverware. There's redwood crib waiting for Olive. The suitcases are waiting for them just right of the door.

Patrick places Olive on the beige deep-piled carpet, who scurries away, he takes out his wallet. The porter hands him the key and Patrick places some dollars in his hand, thanking him and closes the door behind him. He stretches his arms up high, to rid himself of knots developed over the miles, and Teresa slips inside and wraps her arms around his waist. He pulls her in tight. She plants soft kisses on his neck working her way to his ear.

"Thank you, this is beautiful."

She feels him beam with pleasure.

"I thought my pregnant wife deserves a comfy bed after all the time stuck in a car, which she so unselfishly agreed to at my insistence."

He gives her another squeeze:

"And don't worry, I got a great deal."

"That deserves another kiss."

After they part, Patrick shoos Teresa off to get a shower while he entertains Olive.

Teresa's not disappointed as the bathroom lives up to her expectations and beyond. The bathtub is deep and has Jacuzzi settings. She gives it a long look, before opting for the shower, making a note to discuss a visit with Patrick once Livvy's sleeping. The shower is powerful and refreshing, the towel huge and soft, and yet absorbent. She feels like she's enveloped in a hug as she wraps it around herself and leaves the bathroom.

Patrick and Olive are on the bed, she hears her giggles upon entering the room. Patrick is showering her with kisses. They both look up as they hear her approach. Olive blesses her with a huge grin and holds out her arms towards her. Teresa climbs on to the bed and Olive throws herself at her. Patrick gives her a kiss.

"It looks like we both missed you."

"The shower's heavenly, there's also a bathtub in there I thought we could make use of later."

Patrick's eyes twinkle.

"Great thinking."

He slides off the bed and pulls off his shirt.

"You want to get Livvy undressed and I'll take in the shower with me."

Teresa lays Livvy down on to her back and begins the process. Patrick now undressed grabs a towel and disappears into the bathroom. Teresa hears the water start as he adjust the temperature to something cooler for Livvy. Job done she carries Olive into the bathroom, Patrick, watching for them opens the door and takes their eager daughter from her arms with a kiss. Olive loves showering, Teresa leaves them to it and quickly gets dressed as she listens to Patrick's dulcet tones singing nursery rhymes at the top of his voice. Her daughter's giggles are smothered by the sound of the running water but through experience Teresa knows they're happening. After drying her hair she wraps herself in the dressing robe again for protection and grabs a towel. Patrick and Olive are standing under the showerhead allowing the water to pour down on them, Olives eyes are shut tight as she clings to her Daddy but she's enjoying every second. This fact's proven when Teresa calls her husband's name and he moves them both from under the water and gently wipes at Olives eyes. When Olive notices Teresa at the open door her face crumples, knowing her time is up. Patrick kisses her and hands her over. Teresa carries her crying daughter to the bed where she's laid out her favourite toys in what she knows will be an unsuccessful attempt to assuage her disappointment. Sure enough she continues to cry until Patrick's out of the shower. Teresa has her in her night clothes and as soon as Patrick's picks her up she stops and stares accusingly at Teresa. Teresa's not perturbed, she knows that if Patrick had been the one taking her out of the shower, he would be receiving the same treatment. She shakes her head:

"Livvy you have a lot to learn about not holding grudges."

The lights are down low as Livvy sleeps in her crib, they'd ordered dinner in, and afterwards read stories with their daughter until she was yawning and pushing the book away. Patrick handed Teresa her bottle and Livvy settled into her forgiven Mother's arms and was asleep within moments of finishing her drink. The two of them lay entwined as they enjoy the warmth of their love making. Patrick draws gentle circles with his finger on her stomach.

"Little one's beginning to show."

"Would you like a boy or a girl?"

Patrick raises himself on to an elbow and looks at Teresa.

"I don't really mind. To have the chance to be a father again once, was more than I could ever hope for, a second time is almost overwhelming."

Teresa strokes her husband's cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to have a boy?"

"To carry on the family name and all that?"

Teresa nods her head.

Jane lays on his back, one arm behind his head and beckons her to lay on his shoulder and he wraps the other arm around her.

"It's not easy growing up with the last name of Jane. I know the carny life can attract the more rougher elements of society but I imagine it wouldn't have been much different in school."

Teresa's suddenly taken back to her school days and a kid who moved in during 7th grade, his name Carol Johnston, his life had been a living hell for the five months he'd attended. His family moved during the summer. She realises that Patrick must have suffered some of the same treatment.

"I'm sorry."

Patrick gives her a squeeze.

"Thank you. I learnt to defend myself and our son will have the advantage of a mom with a gun."

Teresa smiles.

"You better believe it."

"And we could always call him Butch, or Colt."

Teresa laughs.

"Over my dead body."

Patrick wraps his other arm around her and pulls her in tighter.

"Never, you're going to live for ever."

He rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Boy or a girl, I really don't mind, as long as my family is here for me to hold."


	52. Chapter 52

Patrick tickles Livvy's tummy and she dissolves into giggles, they've been playing the game for the last ten minutes while Patrick also has one watchful eye on his wife, who's standing too far away from him to hear but it's a very animated conversation she's having with her brother Stan. Patrick concerned that Teresa's longed for family reunion may be off to a rocky start. They'd barely put down their suitcases in the Chicago hotel room when Teresa's phone rang. He feels Olive's fingers trying to grab his own and returns his attention back to his daughter. Her face breaks into a huge smile at her success at bringing him back to her and he leans over and gently rubs his head against her belly, her laughter bubbling up with anticipation before he even gets there.

Phone call over Teresa sits gloomily on the bed. Patrick reaches out and strokes her arm.

"Problems?"

She rubbing her phone with her thumb with a ferocity that has him fearful of it breaking in two. She answers without looking at him. The disappointment clear in her voice.

"Jimmy and Tommy got into a shouting match, apparently it got really ugly and Tommy says he's leaving."

As she finishes speaking her phone pings indicating a message received. Patrick denotes a slight change in demeanour as she checks the notification, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's Annie."

"What does she say?"

"Just one word. Help."

She finally turns around to look at him.

"Do you mind looking after Livvy just a little while longer?"

"Of course not, it's my favourite thing to do. You sort out your brothers. I'll take Livvy for a walk."

Teresa's face brightens.

"That's a great idea, some fresh air after all that time in the car will be good for her."

Her smile turned to wistful.

"I wish I was coming with you."

While Teresa was speaking Patrick picked up Olive and moved off the bed. He held out his hand towards Teresa. She takes it and he pulls her up. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Just call when you're done and you can join us."

"You know my brothers this could take hours."

Patrick shakes his head.

"I have every confidence in the powers of the female members of the Lisbon family. They may be equally as stubborn as the male members but they use it for good."

Teresa burst out laughing.

"Use it for good. That's not what you were saying last week.."

Teresa can't finish the sentence as Patrick covers her mouth with his own. He moves his lips to her ear.

"Good luck."

He holds Livvy towards her and she takes her into her arms and smothers her with kisses.

"Enjoy your walk sweetie."

Patrick takes her back and heads for the door. Teresa calls his name and he turns around.

"There's a park two blocks east on Richmond, which is on your left as you go out the door."

Patrick beams.

"That's great news, I thought we would be pounding the pavements."

"At least it was there before I left."

"We will go find out."

He turns to Olive.

"Wave to Mommy."

He takes her hand and gives a little wave. He blows Teresa a kiss.

"You'll do great."

Patrick follows Teresa's instructions after rescuing the stroller from the trunk of the car. The sun is still beating down despite the early evening hour and Patrick attached the sunshade to the stroller. As soon as they turn onto Richmond he can see the park is still there. As he gets closer the evidence of graffiti, litter and overgrown bushes, show its neglect. He wonders on the wisdom of entering the park. Has the neglect caused families to leave and more unsavoury characters take residence. He tentatively enters, and immediately relaxes as a young family heads towards him, big smile on the face of the six year old boy as he holds his father's hand. In his other hand he holds a broken off tree branch which he's using as a walking cane, Jane notices his bulging pockets which he suspects are filled with other exciting treasures he's found along the way. Patrick smiles at the boy as they pass one another. He leans towards Olive:

"Keep your eyes peeled Livvy, this park is abounding in treasures it seems, we must take some back to mommy."

Olive smiles at her daddy's attention and waves her hands and legs in agreement.

Teresa catches the kiss and returns one of her own then Patrick and Olive are gone. She gives an involuntary sigh and presses the call button next to Annie's name. She's been looking forward to catching up with Annie but had hoped in more relaxed circumstances. Annie picks up on the first ring.

"Aunt Teresa. I didn't expect you to get back to me so quickly. Are you in Chicago?"

"Yes we arrived an hour ago."

"You've got to stop him. Dad's throwing stuff in a suitcase, saying we're leaving right now. I've tried talking to him but he won't listen."

"I take it you came together?"

"Yes, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Did you see what happened? I've heard Stan's version. It didn't sound like much."

Teresa hear a dramatic sigh over the phone before Annie answers:

"It wasn't much but you know those brothers! Get them in to a room together and anything can happen. They're just so stubborn and there seems to be this wall that they can't get around. I can feel this undercurrent in everything they say to one another. Do you know what that's about?

This time its Teresa's turn to sigh.

"It goes back many years Annie and something they should be over by now…"

When Teresa doesn't continue Annie prompts her:

"Well?"

"Stan and Tommy are quite close in age and were always hanging around together. They had very much the same interest and, although, Tommy's 'couldn't care less' attitude sometimes grated on Stan, he was always there for him, getting him out of trouble. Jimmy's a bit younger than them and Stan, especially, felt protective of him."

Teresa takes a drink of her soda.

"Anyway…"

"..It was a girl wasn't it."

Teresa's startled at the interruption but not at Annie's perceptiveness. She can also sense Annie's impatience.

"Yes, Jimmy had a girlfriend he really liked her, but apparently more than she liked him because one day Tommy was gone with the girl and left behind a note."

"Was it my Mom?"

Teresa can only answer the truth.

"Yes."

Teresa fills the following silence:

"Get me your Dad and then I'll call your uncles, this is going to end now."

Teresa and Annie stand side by side, their arms folded, staring at each of the men in turn. After ringing Jimmy and Stan, Teresa rang Patrick and explained the situation. They are all now back in the family home. She had observed that it's in better shape than when she was last here. The boxes have gone, she'd given Stan permission to throw away her things, and all the rooms had new plaster on the walls.

Her brother's recognised the look in her eyes, their sister was mad, really mad! Stan went on the defensive:

"Don't look at us like that Sis. This was bound to happen. Tommy betrayed Jimmy, he wasn't man enough to tell him to his face. He didn't even write the note. He's never showed an ounce of repentance and comes back and expects to have forgiveness handed to him on a plate."

Jimmy stands up.

"This is ridiculous, it was years ago. I'm not staying here to listen to this…"

"Sit back down Daddy."

Jimmy looks at his daughter embarrassed that she's talking to him in that way in front of his family.

"You're not too big for me.."

Jimmy's words fade away as Annie stare hardens.

"I said sit down."

Tommy lowers himself back down into the chair. Jimmy laughs:

"Looks like you raised yourself another Reece."

Tommy's out of his seat again. Teresa's had enough.

"Sit Tommy. You are all going to hear me out."

Jimmy rolling his eyes at the thought of one of his sister's lectures did not go unnoticed by Teresa.

"You can roll your eyes Jimmy, but you've all brought this on yourselves by your infantile behaviour."

The door opens behind Teresa and all eyes turn to see the wheels of a stroller entering the room. Soon a sleeping Livvy can be seen followed by a struggling Patrick, trying to keep the door from banging into the stroller and waking Olive up. He looks towards his wife for help, she rushes forwards, grabbing the door, and hisses at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Patrick whispers in return:

"I thought it might be helpful, Livvy's presence will force them to be civil. I won't say a word I promise."

Teresa can see the wisdom in what her husband's reasoning. Judging by how well it's going so far she feared that it may turn ugly and very quickly.

He plants a kiss on her cheek and beams at the room.

"It was so boring in the hotel room, I thought I'd come and see what a Lisbon family powwow looks like."

Everyone's eyes are on Patrick as he settles himself on a chair. His eyes sweep the room and he bows his head just a little.

"Don't mind us, continue."

He turns his eyes on Teresa expectantly.

"I believe I interrupted you in full sis stare."

As Teresa's attention returns to her brothers, she can see the edge has been taken off their emotions. She looks at each brother in turn. Pictures of each one as young boys flit before her eyes, memories of reading stories with them, water fights, comforting Jimmy in her arms as their father goes off on a drunken rage at Stan. She blinks against tears that threaten.

"We've been through a lot the four of us. The death of our Mom was hard on all of us. We all missed her and when Dad turned to drink we lost him too. All we had was each other."

Each brother was nodding as she spoke. She notices anger flare in Jimmy's eyes and he points towards Tommy.

"It was us against the world and he turned against us. If he'd come and told me how he felt.."

Tommy interrupts him:

"Yea, right, because you always were the understanding one."

As Olive stirs, Patrick pointedly jiggles the stroller causing the brothers to look guilty. They each express their apologies to Patrick. Teresa takes the opportunity of the interruption to take back the stage.

"I'm not trying to say that what Tommy did was right, just that it's time to forgive and forget. It wasn't ideal but it gave us Annie, and I know that I would hate to be without her."

Each brother nods their agreement. Tommy looks at his daughter with pride. Annie takes up the narrative:

"Aunty Reece is right. It was a long time ago and I've already missed so much time with you Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Stan, I don't want to lose any more."

Jimmy speaks under his breath but Teresa catches it:

"That's a low punch Reece, bringing out Annie."

Teresa takes some satisfaction that their plan may be working. Tommy may not have seen his brothers since he left, but, once Annie became old enough to travel such a long distance by herself, she 's visited a couple of times and is a firm favourite of her cousins, and, Teresa knows, of her uncles too. The baton is taken back by Teresa.

"I know I am as much to blame for our fractured family. I left it far too long to come back."

She looks at the floor as she collects her emotions and her thoughts, she looks towards Patrick who gives her an encouraging nod and smile. Suddenly she understands why he's here. Not out of boredom, or to use Livvy as a shield, but because he knew it would come to this. That she would make this confession and apology to her brothers and he wanted to be here, supporting her. She takes a deep breath, one more look at her husband and then looks at each of her brothers in turn.

"When I left for College I never meant for it to be so long before I returned. I planned to come back at every opportunity…..but.."

Her eyes sweep over their family home.

"To be away from here was like being given my life back. There was no overwhelming sadness or anger. I was able to finally come to terms with our Mom's death. I could return from class and not worry about what I might find at home. And….and…"

She closes her eyes to collect herself, she's come to the hardest bit but Stan finishes the sentence for her.

"And there were no brothers to cook for.."

She looks at him, afraid of recrimination, but there's no malice in his voice or face as he continues:

"..no clothes to wash, no one to mind."

Tears sting her eyes and she nods. She struggles to find her voice.

"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me. I left you guys to deal with everything on your own and then I was too ashamed to return. Afraid you would hate me."

"It was time for us to stand on our own two feet. Two of us were older than you were when Mom died. Sure we hated you for not coming home, but you had a right to the life you've had Reece. We're just selfish pricks."

As Stan spoke, Jimmy and Tommy were nodding along. Suddenly her brothers are out of their chairs and she finds herself engulfed in their hugs. Unable to hold them back any longer, she let the tears fall down her face. As the brothers all speak at once reassuring her, she can make out some of their words:

"It's okay Reece."

"You were only young."

"You deserved a life."

"We didn't make things easy for you."

"You had to deal with all our anger and grief."

"We're sorry too."

After hugging her, they turn to each other and then Annie. Teresa looks at her husband. He give her a nod and a smile. He mouths:

"You okay?"

She smiles and nods in return. It was as hard as she'd expected it to be, which is why it had taken so long, but now she feels lighter and freer. As she's pulled back into a family hug, she begins to believe, that there's a strong chance that they'll become the family they once were. That this family reunion maybe the best days of her life. She suddenly hears a soft familiar voice, that she loves so much, in her ear as his arms entwine her waist and he pulls her towards him.

"A part from the day you married me and Livvy was born."


	53. Chapter 53

Teresa's slipping a dress over Olive's head as her husband emerges from the bathroom towelling himself dry. There's no mistaking the hunger in her eyes and Patrick smiles wickedly at her.

"I vote for a change of plan. I cancel your brothers and you let Annie take Livvy for a stint of cousin bonding and we'll spend the evening with just the two of us."

Teresa's lets herself dream wistfully at the idea for a second and then brings herself back to reality.

"That's sounds a blissful idea but it's a long time since I've had Annie to myself.."

Patrick feigns disappointment as Teresa tickles Olive's tummy beaming at her.

"Well almost to myself."

"I think Annie would stop speaking to you if you turned up without Livvy."

Teresa laughs.

"I think you're right."

She looks over at her husband once more as he's buttoning up a white cotton shirt, one of her favourites. The light green thread running through it, reflects in his eyes.

"You know the babysitting idea is a good one, I'll suggest it to Annie, I'm sure she'll jump at the chance. Livvy seemed really taken by her and I'm sure she would be happy with her for a couple of hours.

As she turns her attention back to Olive to put her shoes on, she finds herself wrapped in her husband's arms, his lips kissing her neck, sending a shiver up and down her spine. He voice whispers against her skin:

"That's too remind you, while you're having all that girly fun."

She spins around to face him.

"You know how forgetful I've become since the pregnancy.."

Patrick smiles and kisses her deeply, his hands cup her chin as he strokes her face. They release at the sound of Livvy's mild protests at being ignored. Teresa turns her attention back to their daughter. Patrick sits on the edge of the bed, he reaches over and offers a finger to Olive, who grabs it and moves it towards her mouth. He lets out a sigh:

"Are you sure about Annie tonight?"

"Yes and there's no getting out of your plans too.

Teresa's eyes begin to twinkle with amusement.

"My brothers have been waiting a long time to get you in a poker game. They consider themselves real players, especially Jimmy."

"I know, I've seen him play. He's not bad."

Jane bows with false modesty.

"Obviously not good enough, but it should make it interesting."

During the conversation, Patrick's slipped into a pair of medium blue trousers,he's tying his shoelaces as Teresa's settling Olive into her car seat. As Teresa straightens up arms enfold her waist and a familiar feel of whiskers brush against her neck.

"You and Annie have a great time. Spoil yourself, I'll be replenishing our finances faster than you can spend it."

Teresa spins round in his arms ready to warn her husband against cleaning out her brothers, but stops at the sight of the innocent look on his face and changes tack.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't be so sure."

Patrick cocks an eyebrow at her.

"And why would you say that? Are you showing a lack of confidence in your husband?"

Teresa shakes her head.

"I have all the confidence in the world in your playing skill, I've been a victim many times, but I also love my brothers. and I am uncomfortable with the idea of you cleaning them out."

Patrick eyes her suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

Teresa smiles and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I haven't done anything. We girls need to go, Annie will be wondering where we've got to."

As she's speaking Teresa moves out of his arms and picks up Olive's chair and is at the door. She stops and looks at him.

"I promise I haven't done anything."

Patrick searches her face as she fixes him with her most innocent expression. He bursts in to a smile.

"I believe you. You haven't said a word. Besides what's to tell. I don't have any tells, unless I want people to think I have.

"No, you don't. Despite our many years of playing I haven't learnt a thing."

Teresa lifts Olive's hand, kisses it and blows in Patrick's direction.

"Have a great time."

Then she's out the door. Patrick stares after her, then shakes his head, with a less confident smile on his face.

"She's just playing with me, there's nothing to learn. I don't have any tells."

On the other side of the door Teresa's laughing. When she looks at Olive, her daughter is smiling along with her.

"Your daddy can be overconfident sometimes, what am I saying, all the time. That should knock the air out of him for a little while. Unfortunately, your uncles won't know what's hit them."

Patrick looks at his watch, and starts picking up Livvy's toys strewn around the floor, but soon sits down on the bed, deep in thought. A smile creeps across his face as he shakes his head. He stands up and slips into his jacket and says out loud.

"I almost fell for that sweet wife. You think you're so clever.

Teresa watches as Annie makes her way to their table, taking the few seconds to take in the changes in her. She's not a girl anymore but a woman. The young woman moves with grace as she makes her way towards her, moving in between the tables and other patrons, dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a green blouse. Her short haircut emphasizing her cheekbones and eyes, which sparkle with the same threat of mischief that Teresa has always known. Teresa notices heads turning in her direction. Annie is, seemingly, oblivious, and her face is flushed with excitement and a smile splits her face in half as she zooms in on her cousin sitting in a highchair mushing bread in between her fingers. As Livvy notices her, she reciprocates with a blinding smile of her own, and, always eager for attention, holds her arms up in invitation. Annie picks her up and nestles her on her lap as she takes a seat. She's up immediately with apologies and gives Teresa and hug and a kiss.

When she sits down she stands Olive on her lap, facing her.

"She's so beautiful Aunt Reece."

Even now Teresa can't help the short burst of pride as she looks upon her daughter, who's exploring Annie's face with her hands.

"She's a rascal."

Annie laughs and extricates Livvy's fingers from her mouth.

"I can't imagine where she gets that from."

Annie's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I always knew there was something going on between you and Jane. It was plain for everyone to see, except you two."

Teresa mumbles under her breath:

"Not everyone."

Teresa reaches over and strokes her daughter's arm.

"We had a lot going on, it took Jane a long time to be ready for a relationship. But we got there."

Annie looks at her knowingly.

"You look very happy Aunt Reece."

"I am Annie, very happy."

Olive demonstrates her unhappiness with the lack of attention being spent on her with a squeal that has nearby patrons turn their heads towards them. Annie and Teresa smile and Annie engages Livvy in baby talk and bounces her up and down, which has her giggling. Teresa's content to watch. A waitress arrives to take their order and Teresa lift Olive back into her highchair so Annie can study the menu. She digs out a lion shaped teething ring, which halts Olive's protests.

After giving their order Teresa takes out the container of Olive's food. Livvy spies it and bangs the Highchair tray with the teething ring with excitement before throwing it on the floor. As Teresa feeds Olive she grills Annie.

"How's college?"

Annie pulls a face.

"I hate being stuck in a classroom, they're full of sweaty people and boring professors."

Teresa raises her eyebrows at her and Annie admits:

"Okay it's not that bad."

Suddenly Annie's face lights up with excitement.

"There's this one professor, he really knows how to make his lectures interesting. He makes the subject come alive. I really understand the joy of learning when I'm in his class, but the rest are as dry as sand paper."

Teresa laughs:

"I had one lecturer who constantly had a runny nose, and wiped it with the back of his hand."

"Disgusting!"

"Every lecture someone left a handkerchief on his desk, but he never got the hint and used it."

Annie scrunches her nose in disgust, then her face turns to concern.

"I worry about Dad though. He's all alone now."

Teresa nods her head understanding her concern.

"I'm sure he misses you Annie, but, he's proud of you and wants you to make the best of your life. He wouldn't want it any other way. He'll be fine, and now that he's made up with his brothers.."

A broad smile breaks across Annie's face.

"You were awesome Aunt Reece."

"We made a great team."

"I didn't do anything, you were the awesome one. I've always admired you. My Aunt Teresa the bad-ass cop. But yesterday..."

Annie takes a moment searching for the right words to say. Teresa, feeling slightly embarrassed by the direction of the conversation, would dearly love to change it, but knows that she can't. Annie starts speaking again.

"Dad's never talked about his childhood, nothing of any importance, anyway. He barely mentioned his brothers. He would talk about you though… I guess because you weren't angry with what he did.

"Oh, I was angry, and I told him so, I just didn't keep it between us. I guess it didn't affect me as personally as it did the other two, since I wasn't at home. They were idiots letting it carry on so long."

"I want to say thank you Aunt Teresa for what you did."

Teresa shrugs.

"All I did was apologize."

"You put a fractured family back together again, by taking the first step. I've never been more proud of you and I've never wanted to be more like you."

Teresa can feel her face getting hotter and hotter and is relieved when Olive lets out another scream. They both turn to her laughing and as Annie uses her napkin to play peekaboo she remarks:

"She likes to be the center of attention."

Then together they chorus:

"I wonder who she gets that from."


	54. Chapter 54

Jane stands at the door, a six pack in hand and knocks. He can hear the sound of male voices ribbing each other as he waits. The door is opened quickly, Stan holds out his hand and welcomes him in, taking the cans.

"Welcome Patrick."

He stands aside to let him in and holds the can's aloft, and informs the other brothers:

"Look what Patrick's brought."

There is a chorus of cheers and Tommy and Jimmy each shake his hand and pat him on the back. Jane smiles broadly at the welcome and holds out his car keys.

"There's more in the trunk if you want to get it."

Jimmy snatches the dangling keys and heads out to Patrick's car:

Tommy leads him to the table set up for the game and teases:

"Planning on getting us drunk Patrick?"

Jane shrugs:

"Just being a grateful guest."

He's almost knocked off balance when Stan comes up from behind and slaps him hard on the shoulder.

"Much appreciated Patrick. I do my best playing with a few cans down me."

Jimmy interrupts as he returns from the car, laden with a couple of cases.

"Sure you do brother."

He asides to Jane:

"It's more he doesn't mind losing as much after a few beers."

Stan gives his brother a sibling swipe to the back of the head.

"I've cleaned you out a few times little brother."

Tommy joins in the banter.

"That was before Jimmy became the card shark he is today."

He turns to Patrick, who's enjoying watching the interaction between the brothers, knowing that Teresa will be over the moon to hear them all getting along. At that moment he wonders if he should have met with Annie and let Teresa enjoy this evening.

"But I've seen this guy play and I think we all have our work cut out for us today. I'll feel lucky if I get out with my shirt on."

Jane holds his hands up in a show of innocent intent:

"I'm only here to spend time with my brother – in – laws, just a friendly game."

There's another burst of pain in his shoulder after another slap from Stan.

"There's no friendly games here Patrick, we play to win."

Jane gives a slight nod of his head, his smile a little tighter:

"Good to know."

His gaze follows Stan as the brother takes his place at the table and Jane reminds himself that the man has a family to feed. Once everyone is settled Stan takes the wrapper off a new deck of card and pushes them towards Jane explaining:

"The guest always gets to deal first."

Jane is genuinely happy and enjoying himself. He's happy with the pile of chips in front of him and even more so that each of the brothers have won their fair share and have only lost about half of what they came with. The brothers have been fun and have welcomed him as one of their own. Their tales about their sister have been enlightening and have loaded him with future ammunition for winning his own way. Not in anything serious, he doesn't play dirty with the woman he loves, after all she carries a gun. Jane pushes his cards into the middle of the table and watches as the brothers whoop with joy that one of them have won a hand. He smiles along with them and picks up his can of beer and toasts Tommy as he scoops up his winnings. Stan and Jimmy join in saluting Tommy with their cans. Stan turns to Patrick:

"You're a good sort Patrick. We know you could wipe us clean if you wanted to. Jimmy here as regaled us with your past exploits."

Patrick looks at Jimmy in surprise, who wipes his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a drink.

"Reece told me a few stories when I was helping you guys. I told them you're a legend."

"Ahh."

Jane smiles with slight embarrassment.

"I have been known to employ a few tricks, when it's serious, but this is a friendly game right. Here more for the conversation and the beer."

"We appreciate your restraint."

"I'm not letting you win."

Stan nods his head in agreement.

"We know, but we've never seen a real player in action.."

Jimmy interrupts, pointing to himself:

"Hey!"

Stan smiles at his brother.

"I have a feeling this guy is on a different planet to you little brother."

He turns back to Jane.

"Show us your stuff. Play us for real."

Jane holds his hands up while shaking his head.

"Your sister will kill me and I don't want to wipe you out."

Stan heads to the kitchen and returns with four big bags and tosses one to each person in the room.

"I hope you like Cheetos Patrick."

Patrick catches his bag and looks at each brother, who look back at him expectantly.

"Are you sure?"

Each brother nods his head. Jane puts down his bag, rolls up his sleeves and rubs his hands together.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Livvy loves Cheetos."

Each of the brothers retake their places. As Stan opens up another deck of cards, cuts them Jane watches him with a gleam in his eye, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. Stan hands the cards to Jane who entertains them with a head spinning display of shuffling. Half an hour later, Stan pushes his last few cheetos towards the pot. He looks towards Jane, keeping his face expressionless as he voices the challenge:

"I call."

He turns over his hand of a straight flush in diamonds from the Jack down. Jane lets out a low whistle.

"That's a great hand my friend, I thought you were bluffing, you had me fooled there..."

Stand whoops and moves towards the pot.

"Almost, but not quite."

Jane turns his hand over and it's a Royal flush of hearts. He smiles while rubbing his shoulder once more.

"I believe that pot is mine."

Jimmy and Tommy erupt in appreciation. Stan looks disbelievingly at Jane's hand for a few moments then breaks in to a smile and offers Jane his hand:

"I feel like I've done ten rounds with a heavy weight boxer."

Tommy slaps his brother on the shoulder.

"More like a knockout in the third older brother.

Jane holds up a new deck of cards.

"How about we get back to the friendly game?"


	55. Chapter 55

Teresa's sister-in-law returns from being shooed out of her own kitchen. She was attempting to show Patrick where everything was but he told her to go and join the others, he's certain he'll find everything he needs and if he's runs into trouble he will come ask.

She takes a glass from her husband and collapses in the chair, feeling exhausted after a bad night with the baby, but she gamely protests to Teresa at Patrick's offer.

"You're our guests, your husband shouldn't be in there cooking dinner."

Teresa waves away her protests.

"You have enough on with the preparations for the christening. Besides Patrick loves to cook and have opportunities to show off."

They had spent the day before as a family introducing Patrick to the highlights that Chicago has to offer. He'd noticed the tiredness in his sister-in-law's face and with the dinner invitation already arranged had insisted that he took over as chef. She, of course, had declined with horror, but he'd turned on his best charm which is truly irresistible to the most hardened souls, so a weary, over-stretched new mom, had no chance. He'd acquired a list of the ingredients already purchased and on the way over they'd called and picked up extras that Patrick had deemed necessary.

The children are asleep, including the two babies, Olivia having fallen asleep on the drive over. Teresa had her fingers crossed she would stay that way until after the meal. Annie had offered to baby sit but Teresa wouldn't hear of her cancelling her plans with her father. Teresa relaxes in her chair and looks around the renovated room. The last time she was in here the emotions were running too high for her to take real notice of the changes. She turns to her brother.

"You done a wonderful job with this place."

She notices Stan visibly relax in his chair and a broad smile brightens his face.

"Do you really Reese?"

Karen places a gentle, loving hand on her husband's arm.

"He's been so worried you would hate what he's done."

Teresa looks at her brother surprised.

"Why? Why would I hate it?"

A chagrined Stan replies:

"It's not like it was and I thought.."

Teresa's shaking her head.

"Stan, this is your new home to do with as is best for your family."

She looks around once more.

"And you really haven't changed it that much. It still feels like it's our old home."

She leans forward, a memory sparkling in her eyes.

"Do you remember when Mom helped us make musical instruments and we were a four man marching band."

Stan is nodding his head, a broad smile on his face.

"Jimmy never could walk in time with us. He always ended up on his face as he tried to keep up with us and shake that yoghurt pot of beans."

"Well he wasn't even three at the time."

Stan's shaking his head at a memory.

"I'll never forget that time when you decided you wanted to play store keeper and we took all the food out of Mom's cupboards and placed cans and containers all over the counter, and the table. Then you were busting for the bathroom.."

Teresa interrupts:

"And I left you in charge but you left."

Stan's shaking his head.

"You never told me, I was in charge. I wasn't even playing the game. It was you and Jimmy. The screech you made.."

Stan wiggles a finger in his ear.

"It still hurts my ear just thinking about it."

"When I got back there was sugar, flour and rice all over the floor, with Jimmy sitting right in the middle of it."

Stan looks over at his wife.

"Mom had just arrived home, and was getting out of the car, when there was this almighty scream coming from the house. She raced up the steps to find out who was being killed, with me following…"

Stan has to take a break as laughter overcomes him.

"Jimmy was covered from head to foot, it was in his hair – and he had lots of hair in those days. Reece's screech had got him crying and he was rubbing his eyes with flour encased hands which made him cry more. I don't think I've ever see Mom so mad."

Teresa sees her chance to get back at him.

"No? How about when you found some paint in an abandoned shed and decided to paint your bedroom walls, not that much got on the walls."

Stan's nodding his head in agreement:

"She was so angry she couldn't speak. I'd forgotten about that. Though it wasn't an abandon shed, it was from Old Fraizer's garage, I found it open and…"

Teresa's eyes widen in surprise.

"You stole it from Old Fraizer. I take it, he never found out, or you wouldn't be with us today."

"Actually, Mom put two and two together and made me take it back and apologise and work after school on his garden to pay him back. He would sit on his porch and scowl at me as I worked. I didn't want to finish, I was sure he would kill me when it was all done."

"Sounds like our kids have a lot to live up to."

Everyone's eyes turn towards the kitchen door. Teresa's grin stretches even further at the sight of her husband in a pink apron with a small yellow flower print, designed to look like a vintage dress. She can tell that her reaction doesn't go unnoticed by her husband as he announces dinner is ready. They all stand and make their way past him to the dining table. A tingle trembles down Teresa's spine at the feel of her husband's breath in her ear as he whispers huskily to her:

"I can sneak it back to the hotel if you like?"

Teresa digs her elbow in to him, just a little.

"What was that for?"

Teresa wonders if it's wrong that she loves the slight hurt tone to his voice.

"We don't steal from homes we've been invited in."

Teresa feels Patrick's hand on her arm and he stops her and turns around, a look of astonishment on his face and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you telling me that all other homes are on the table? How come you've never shared this information with me before? We could be rich by now."

Teresa scowls at him.

"Hush. Stealing is wrong."

Patrick puts his hands up;

"That's not what you implied just.."

Stan's voice interrupts them.

"Are you two coming? The food smells delicious."

Patrick beams at the compliment

"Teresa was just admiring the apron and she was wondering where she could get one."

Teresa's feels herself blush, despite the seeming innocence of her husband's question and Stan notices.

"Yea, you do look pretty good in it Patrick."

He winks at his sister before turning away. Teresa hears Patrick stifle a laugh as her blush deepens. She turns to him and smiles sweetly.

"I think I've gone off that apron…or maybe it's the person wearing it."

She turns away and takes her place at the table leaving Patrick grinning from ear to ear as he leaves to bring the rest of the food from the kitchen.

Stan places his napkin on the table and leans back in his chair.

"That was delicious Patrick."

He turns and gently strokes his wife's face.

"Almost as good as my wife's"

Patrick's not affronted, he nods his acceptance of the compliment and the graciousness Stan's shown towards his wife.

Olive woke up during the meal and is sat in a highchair provided by Stan and has also enjoyed her father's meal, literally, as Patrick shared his food with her. At everyone's insistence Patrick plays with Olive as they clear away the dishes. Between the three of them it doesn't take long before they return to find Patrick on the floor doing a great imitation of a human jungle gym and a very happy Olive climbing over his face. With a soft exclamation of pain he blindly, but gently, removes his hair from his daughter's tightly clasped fist. Teresa reaches down and lifts her off her husband.

"Come on Sweetheart, no attacking Daddy's hair or he'll lose all his mental powers."

The group laugh and Patrick shrugs as he picks himself up off the floor. He tugs at his locks.

"That's why I shampoo with superglue."

As the laughter subsides Stan indicates to Patrick to take a seat. He looks towards his wife and then turns his attention to Teresa and Patrick. A serious look upon his face. He glances again towards his wife as he speaks her name:

"Karen and I have discussed it and there's no-one else we want. Would the two of you agree to be Charlie's God-Parents?"

Teresa's momentarily taken by surprise and then breaks in to a huge smile.

"We would be honoured. Wouldn't we Patrick?"

She looks towards Patrick to find a stunned husband. He seems totally oblivious to her question. She attempts to garner his attention.

"Patrick…Patrick."

After the second attempt he looks at her questioningly. Teresa repeats herself:

"We would be honoured, wouldn't we….to be God-Parents?"

After opening his mouth a couple of times to speak and no words coming out, he gives up and nods. Teresa reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze as she feels a slight trembling. She looks towards Stan and Karen.

"I've never known anyone leave Patrick speechless before."

"We've watched you both with Livvy and see what wonderful parents you are, and we know that we are putting Charlie in safe hands.

Patrick finally finds his voice, though it's thick with emotion.

"You know I'm not a religious man?"

Stan nods.

"Teresa has that side covered. You are a good man Patrick, you have faith in your loved ones and I know you will be there for my son."

Patrick nods his head.

"I won't let you down."


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of their trip to Chicago.

Patrick jumps off the suitcase after Teresa zips it closed. He studies the suitcase carefully and announces:

"Everything looks fine. The seams are taking the strain wonderfully. It certainly pays to buy quality."

Teresa looks up from putting a shoe on her daughter's foot and rolls her eyes.

"Hush you. It's not that full. You're just a weakling. I was able to fasten it easily."

"After I sat on it."

"Which was unnecessary and I told you so."

As Patrick picks up the suitcase and staggers to the door with it to join the other bags already waiting there, Teresa whispers in her daughter's ear as she fastens her into her car seat.

"Your daddy thinks he's a funny man, we didn't buy that much, did we?."

Patrick spins around at her words and while dramatically rubbing his arm.

"The muscles in my arm, and our depleted bank account beg to differ with you my dear, that suitcase is seriously heavy."

Teresa smiles sweetly at him as she stands up and picks up the car seat.

"Then I guess by the time you've made it downstairs with it, you'll be in no fit state to drive."

Patrick shakes his head and wags a finger at her.

"No, no, no. You're not pulling that one on me. I won the right to drive fair and square."

Teresa continues to smile at him as she breezes past him with the car seat, picking up the diaper bag and throwing it on to her shoulder as she goes.

"If you say so, but it comes down to who gets to the car first and with that heavy suitcase as well as the others, I don't fancy your chances."

As she finishes the sentence she closes the door behind her and the two females in his life are gone.

He yanks the door open with a plea of: "Wait!" to find himself staring into a pair of beautiful, laughing, green eyes. Beautiful green eyes that hold the power to send his knees to jelly and set his heart racing. A jingling sound moves his vision to car keys dangling from her small hand. As he moves his eyes back to her face his voice is hushed when suddenly his lips are kidnapped in the most delightful way. When the woman he loves above anything else in the world finally releases her captives, they immediately form themselves in to a ridiculously looking smile, not helped by the glazed expression in their owner's eyes.

Teresa picks up the car seat, and while talking to their patiently waiting daughter, she takes her husband's hand:

"Come Livy, Let's get your daddy safely downstairs, he seems to have lost his senses."

A smile tugs on the corner of Patrick's mouth and he looks over his shoulder.

"What about the cases?"

Teresa slips her hand through his arm.

"The porter will bring them down."

Patrick stops and turns towards his wife. He cradles her face in his right hand.

"I love you Teresa Lisbon Jane."

He reciprocates the kiss. They are suddenly torn apart as Livy registers her worn out patience with her parents. They smile at her and Patrick takes the seat from Teresa and swings it back and forth changing the protestations to giggling as they continue on their way to the elevator.

Teresa guides her husband out of Chicago and then settles back in her seat with a deep sigh. Patrick glances over at her and as she catches his eye a big smile breaks on her face.

"What's that smile about?"

"I was thinking about you at the church. The great Patrick Jane who adapts easily to any situation, looking as uncomfortable as an antelope in a cage full of lions. I was afraid you would jump up and run out at any moment."

Patrick playfully scowls at her.

"That's why you were holding my hand so tight. I lost all feeling in my fingers, I was afraid I might drop my Goddaughter/son."

Teresa rolls her eyes.

"You really need to toughen up Patrick."

Patrick flexes the fingers of the 'abused' hand and gives her a long sideways look.

"If that's what you're doing, then, I can only hope I survive it."

Teresa gives him a playful punch and Patrick shakes his head while tutting.

"You are deluding yourself, it's more pleasure than purpose."

Teresa laughs and rubs his arm. She takes his hand and kisses the tips of each finger in turn. Patrick sighs.

"That's better."

"Thank you Patrick"

As Patrick's concentrated on changing freeways, he hasn't sensed the change in Teresa's demeanor and turns to her in surprise.

"Thank you for what?"

"I know you don't believe in God and church, and it was the last place you wanted to be…"

Jane interrupts her.

"Nowhere is the last place I want to be, when my girls are there."

Patrick falls silent and Teresa waits as she can see he has more to say. He coughs:

"I've been in Churches before, it doesn't usually bother me. They're beautiful places and I respect people's beliefs."

Teresa can feel a slight trembling in her husband's hand and she gently strokes it with her fingers. Patrick looks down at the movement and then at her. She prompts him:

"What was different this time? Was it the responsibility?

Knowing her husband she teases him:

"Because you do know that you weren't made a Catholic during the ordinance."

Patrick smiles gratefully, the humour settling him down a little.

"I don't believe in God. But I also know I don't know everything…"

Her husband's tone, tells Teresa not to raise to the obvious retort. Patrick shrugs his shoulders.

"It brought back memories of when I was in a church and Red John."

He smiles ruefully at her.

"I guess I was afraid if there really is a God, that after what I'd done, I might be struck by lightning, or something, daring to enter his house once more."

Teresa marvels at how her husband can still surprise her, even though she's practiced at not being surprised at anything he says or does. She loves these moments when he's honest with himself and her. It's taking time for him to feel comfortable with honesty, afraid that what she learned would repulse her, but they only deepen her love for him.

The night he'd finally spoken about killing Red John, not just the facts of what happened, that had been put together by the police investigation, but how he felt. It had been an emotionally charged night. He'd not looked at her as he talked about the satisfaction he felt as Red John's life was extinguished beneath his hand. She's certain he was afraid of what he would see as he recounted how he watched every moment as McAllister struggled for breath, he'd taken delight in the crackling coming from his throat, that testified of each tortured breath.

Teresa had reached out and lifted his face towards her and kissed the lips that had expressed such horrors, for she knew that Red John had put her husband through greater horrors, for no reason but a horrible twisted thirst to take life. Then Patrick had broken down and confessed he'd almost taken his own life, but that thoughts of her had stopped him. Although he never expected to ever see her again, she'd helped him and his death would not be on her hands.

She reaches out to her husband once more, her hand stroking his cheek.

"You're a good man Patrick Jane. You've lived with guilt for a long, long time. God isn't all fire and brimstone, he's forgiving and loving too. Let's leave judgement up to God as he's perfect at it. All we need to worry about is the future. Enjoying it and loving each other and our children."

Patrick smiles at her, glancing down at her swelling stomach.

"I can live with that."


	57. Chapter 57

Jane hears the sound as soon as he enters his home. He's knows immediately something's wrong. He's been kept very late at work and, at three in the morning. the house should be dark and quiet, but he can see lights on deeper inside the house. A knot forms in his stomach as he softly closes the door. He moves towards the stairs but turns towards the kitchen with the idea of arming himself. He frowns when he notices Teresa's dinner dishes still stacked on the counter. It's a worrying sign as she always cleans the dishes before retiring to bed. As he searches the cupboards for something suitable he kicks himself for not getting home as promised. He questions himself:

'Did he really need to stay so late?'

He sighs within himself because he knows he had no choice. He'd hoped for an early return home as his wife hadn't looked very well that morning, and Olivia was still recovering from the illness it seemed she'd passed on to her Mom. His eyes land on exactly the right thing he needs and moves back into the hallway.

He removes his shoes from his feet before slowly mounting the stairs. A short piercing scream, which he recognises belongs to his wife, makes his stomach lurch in to his mouth, his heart is beating ferociously inside his chest, he almost drops his weapon of defence, but his shaking fingers manage to keep hold. It takes all his will power not to run and knowing that any rash decisions could exacerbate things, he takes a moment to calm himself and then continues his climb. All the while his mind is running through scenarios of what actions he should take once he reaches the top.

As he reaches the top he notices a change in Teresa's tone, there's now a pleading tone to it, that reaches in a squeezes his heart. He quickens his step and as he gets close to his daughter's bedroom, Teresa's words become clearer:

"Sweetheart, be kind to Mommy and go to sleep. I've even sang you your favourite song, which always works."

"And what a lovely rendition it was."

Teresa turns from they're daughter and looks at Patrick as he peers around the corner and fixes him with a stare that if, looks could kill, Patrick would be dead, buried and ruled a justifiable homicide in that moment. He summons up all the courage he can find in his backbone and enters the room as Teresa grumbles:

"You try singing when you need your mouth to breath."

Patrick takes in the bunged up tones in her speech, the deep flush of her skin, beads of sweat glistening in the light, and the red watery eyes that testify of her exhaustion. He moves quickly towards her and with a flourish displays a small tub of passion fruit ice cream, he'd brought with him from the kitchen, along with a spoon.

He holds it out towards his wife, turning her despair to gratitude

"Hand me our daughter, my dear, and take this. Get yourself tucked up into bed, I will take over now. I'm sorry I should have come home earlier."

Teresa makes the swap eagerly, while reassuring her husband:

"You know you couldn't. The vicious killer needed getting off the streets."

She manages a tired smile.

"Great work trapping him."

Patrick shrugs at the compliment while giving his daughter a welcome kiss. Teresa devours a spoonful of the ice cream and closes her eyes as it cools her ravaged throat. Patrick's watching her closely and doesn't miss the slight sway as she opens her eyes.

"Off you go to bed, before you fall down. Don't worry about a thing tomorrow, I have the day off and I will look after everything."

He moves closer and plants a kiss on a rosy cheek, feeling the heat of a fever radiating under his lips.

He watches until Teresa has left Olivia's room and listens closely until he hears their bedroom door close behind her. He sits down in the rocking chair and while stroking Livvy's cheek, he begins to softly sing her favourite lullaby.


	58. Chapter 58

The smile is dazzling as she grins from ear to ear, as this time she knows she's done it. Teresa knows that her daughter has her eyes but the smile is definitely her husbands. It's saying:

'What were you worried about Mom? It's a piece of cake. I am a Jane after all.'

Suddenly she's transported back to all those moments when Jane was proven right. The smile's brightness could threaten the sun with an unhealthy dollop of smugness pulling at the corners.

He said to her once, when, after being away all day, he accomplished in a matter of moments what they'd been trying to acheive all day,

"You don't know whether to hug me or hit me."

He'd been wrong, there was only one of the two she'd been trying to resist, but failed miserably in holding back, and it wasn't a hug!

As she holds out her arms as Olive successfully, if not gracefully, makes her way from her Daddy's arms to hers for the first time without falling down, she has different intentions for her daughter. She engulfs her in a big hug, twirls her around and exclaims what a clever girl she is. As Olive laughs and claps at her success, Lisbon is happy to save teaching her daughter humility for another day.


End file.
